In This Life
by ashly815
Summary: Mom says If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours if they don't they never were. She's still waiting for him to come back.Naley,Leyton,Brase.
1. Going Home

Everything happened in season one and season two. Haley lives with Brooke who moved to California for the summer, she liked it so much that she never went back to Tree Hill. Nathan lives in New York. Peyton and Lucas still live in Tree Hill

"That's the last box tutor girl, so you sure that you want to do this," the brunette girl asked her friend.

"Yeah Tigger, besides I already took the job offer."

"I know but here you write songs for great artist to have a number one hits and there you will be teaching."

"Brooke I have always loved teaching, I'm tutor girl, and I will still be writing songs there too."

"I know it's just that for the past four years we have lived here," Brooke said pouting.

"Brooke that's because we went to UCLA," Haley said. "I totally understand if you don't want to come."

"Hales you are my best friend and my family, I told you that I'm going and I am going," Brooke said smiling. She had changed so much over the years Haley did not know what she would have done with out her.

"Besides we have both been running from our past, it's time we go home and face it."

"I am just a little nervous that's all, it has been like over five years since I have been there or even talk to anyone from there," Haley said.

"Look best friend, I'll be with you, you got nothing to worry about. We are in this together." She could not help but smile at her friend, Brooke always new how to make Haley feel better.

"I think that we should get going," Haley said. "Did you tell anyone that we were coming?"

"Just Peyton, but I didn't tell her that you were coming with me."

"Brooke, Peyton is your best friend; you don't have to lie to her for me."

"Hales I made you a promise not to tell anyone that I knew where you were are that I even talked to you, much less that I have been living with you."

"So who are her and Luke?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you her and Luke are engaged!"

"Whoa, well it's about time," Haley said smiling. "When's the wedding?"

"Actually, Luke told her that until he finds you they can't have the wedding, said that his best friend had to be there, or he could not do it."

Tears were now falling down her face. "I have missed them so much, Brooke."

"I know sweetie."

"Do you think that I am a bad person, for not staying in touch with them?"

"Hales, you had your reasons, and I know how hard it must have been for you to cut everyone out of your life like that, but after what happened I don't blame you. I am just happy that we ended up going to the same college, other wise I would be in the same boat as they are right now wondering where you are," Brooke said softly.

"They will be so happy to see you I just know it," she said. "I promise you Hales."

"Well if you promise, then let's get going."

"All right, Tutor girl lets hit the road."

A little boy comes running into the empty living room.

"Mommy, when are we leaving?"


	2. Running

_In This Life_

She sat there looking out of her car window, watching the rain fall to the ground. She used to love it when it rained but now she hated it. It made her think of him, God how she hated to think of him. It had been over five years since she even seen him. She remembered the ride on the bus she had taken back to Tree Hill five years ago. It had been raining then to.

* * *

_Flashback_

_She had road the bus all night to get back home to him. She needed to see him, tell that she made a mistake. She could not live without him and she needed him. Once she arrived in Tree Hill see went straight to his house but he was not home. She then went over to Karen and Lucas house. Karen had greeted her with open arms and acted as if she had never left for the tour. Karen had told her that Lucas and Nathan went on a little road trip and that they would be back in a few days, and that she could stay with her until they did. When she woke up the next day see was surprised that she was sick again, she had nausea again. She had it off and on sense she had joined the tour. She thought that it was from being stressed out about everything that had been happing to her. That's when it hit her. I can't be she thought. So she went out that day and bought a pregnancy test. Positive it can't be. She had to be sure so she went to a doctor that day._

"_Mrs. Scott you are definitely pregnant, four months to be exact," the doctor stated, "Have you had any morning sickness?"_

"_Yes, actually a lot, but I thought that it was just from the stress of the tour and my marriage."_

"_Well let me run some more test to make sure that everything is okay with you and your baby. I just need to draw a little blood from you."_

_The Doctor left her alone in the room with a million things on her mind. What is Nathan going to think? I am 17 years old. How can this be happening? What if he doesn't love me anymore?_

"_Mrs. Scott everything looks health, for both you and your son."_

"_My son," Haley smiled at the thought of having a son. She did not know what it was but all of her insecurities went away, and she knew no matter what happened she would be a great mother to her son._

_Two days later Lucas arrived back home to find Haley in his bed._

"_Hales, is that you," Lucas asked as he walked up to the bed. "Luke I have missed you so much," she said jumping up from the bed into his arms._

"_I have missed you too, buddy."_

"_Wait what are you doing back in Tree Hill, what about the tour, I mean not that I am complaining that you are home, are anything," Lucas said looking at her very confused._

"_None of it mattered without him Luke," she said. "Where is he?"_

"_I brought him back home."_

"_Ok well, then that's where I'm off to." And with that she left. If Lucas would have known that it would be the last time he seen her, he would have never let her leave the room, but life is funny like that. These things happen and there's nothing that anyone can do about it._

_Minutes later she was standing at his front door, thinking of what to say to him. Before she even had a chance he opened the door, stunned by the person standing there. "What are you doing here?" It was a simple question really, she had left him, and he went after her but she did not know what she wanted and it broke his heart. So what was she doing here now?_

"_I want to come home, Nathan." It was all that she could think to say at the moment._

_He did not know why but he was so angry at her comment, at everything that she had done to him. "I thought I told you not to come home."_

_Of course I remember she thought to herself.( __No, you don't You have to go after your dream, just like I have to go after mine, coz if we don't, then we're just going to end up regretting it. And we're going to end up resenting each other.)_

"_I love you, Nathan and I can't live without you." People use that line all the time the only difference now is that she really meant it._

_I love you, too is what he wanted to say but if he did that then she would stay and he could not hold her back. She had a dream and if she stayed with him then she would never go after it. He loved her too much to let that happen. So he did the only thing he could think of to protect her, just like he said in his wedding vows. _

"_You can't just come back and say that Haley, look you went after your dream and now I am going after mine, without you."_

"_Nathan don't say that."_

"_I had a dream before I even met you, and now it's time I start focusing on that. We made a mistake; we should have never got married in the first place," he lied. When he married her it was the happiest moment in his life._

"_Nathan, I……."I have to tell him that we are having a baby._

"_Haley, I don't even care what you have to say to me. As far as I am concerned you and me are done." With that he closed the door and rested his back onto it, feeling the hot tears run down his face. For the second time in his life he lost the person that he cared about more than anything._

_She ran away after that, never looking back or saying goodbye to any one. She left everything that she owned at Lucas. Just went straight to the bus stop and left._


	3. Other Side of the World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones. Sorry I forgot the first two. **

**"Missing You"**

Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight

I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinkin about you  
And its almost driving me wild

_Bridge:_  
But its my heart thats beggin down this long distance line tonight

_Chorus:_  
And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say

There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosein' this fight

_Bridge:_  
But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine

But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say

And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telograph to you or something  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heart ache all alone

I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say

Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah

I ain't missin you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
Nooo

By: Tyler Hilton

* * *

_5 days ago_

"Hey, guess what?" The man asked walking into the kitchen.

"You love me," she said smiling.

"Ok, guess something else," he said laughing.

"Did you finish your book?"

"And she gets another one right."

"Luke this is so great, it's like your fourth novel since we graduated high school," she said walking up to him planting a kiss on his lips. "I'm so proud of you Lucas Scott!"

"Calm down, you know you can't get me too excited," he said laughing.

"Speaking of did you take your pills?" She said looking at him seriously.

"Yes, mom I took my pills," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Luke, do you want me to call your mom?"

"Sorry, babe I just talked to her, they had a problem at the café so I have to go pick up Katlin from school." Lucas said.

"You want me to ride with you?" Peyton asked.

"No, you stay here and wait for me, I won't be long," he said winking at her.

"Lucas Scott are you trying to seduce me." Peyton said with a big smile on her face.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He said looking at her innocently.

"Don't play the innocent game with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but ah if you want me that bad, I just might have to come home faster," he said with his famous Scott smirk he learned from his brother.

"Well then I guess I better go get ready."

"What you can't kiss me bye?" He said looking hurt.

"We both know that if I kiss you now, your not going to leave, now are?" She said smiling.

"You have a point Sawyer, I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Peyton laughed as he walked out their front door. Now what am I going to do she thought, when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello!"

"P. Sawyer, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Luke to get home, I've missed you B. Davis."

"Sorry I haven't called in awhile it's just with the new fashion line, and everything I have just been busy. So how have you been, best friend."

"Great actually I have some great news, Luke asked me to marry him!"

"P. Sawyer that's great, I'm so happy for you guys."

"Brooke can I asked you something?"

"Shoot!"

"Have you talked to her?" Brooke didn't even have to ask who her was, she already new that she had meant Haley.

"Sorry, but I haven't," Brooke said trying to sound convincing.

"We just miss her so much; I just wish that she would come home!"

"Um, so when's the wedding?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject.

"We haven't set a set a date yet, Luke wants to find Haley first." Peyton said. Brooke could tell the sadness in her voice.

"Everything will be ok P. Sawyer," Brooke said trying to reassure her best friend.

"I know it's just been over 5 years!"

"So guess what, I'll tell you what, guess who's moving to Tree Hill in a week!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Oh my God, Brooke Davis are you moving back home!"

"P. Sawyer I thought that you were no good at the guessing game, I guess some things change."

"This is so great; I've missed you so much!"

"Okay my work here is done I'll see you in a week, and I'm bringing a surprise with me, I love you, bye." She said.

"I love you, too!"

* * *

Nathan Scott woke up at 5:30 for his morning run. He threw on some Jordan shorts and shirt, before brushing his teeth. When he walked into his bed room he saw the woman in his bed move. "Hey, you want some breakfast?" The girl asked.

"No thanks, look I'm going out for a run and when I get back you won't be here." He said not looking at her. He grabbed his I pod and headed for the door.

"Jerk!" the girl yelled at him.

"What ever you say whore," he said laughing. He loved to piss girls off, making them feel like nothing, because to him that's what they were.

Nathan loved living in New York for the past year. Ever since he graduated Duke, he had lived out here playing for the Knicks. To bad that only lasted one season he thought. Since they lost in the playoffs he got traded to the Charlotte Bobcats. I would not be that bad he thought I can just move back to Tree Hill and go to Charlotte when I need too. Spend some time with my family. Be closer to Luke. He laughed as he thought of his brother. When Haley first left him, he blamed Lucas, but that didn't last long. He needed his brother. Lucas saved him, and the game healed him. He moved on eventually, but he was never the same after that. He became the old bitter Nathan Scott. He slept with endless girls, night after night. Hey he was a famous NBA star; he could have who ever he wanted. The only person he ever wanted was long gone now. Still it didn't stop him from thing about her everyday, every second. She was always there with him. He hated himself for pushing her away, but he did and now he had to live with the fact that she was out of his life. He never filed for a divorce and she didn't either. When he got the annulment papers from Lucas, his heart stopped beating when he pulled the papers out to see her signature, but it was not there. Instead of her name she simply wrote I love you. He kept his wedding ring on a chain around his neck. He only took it off when he was playing basketball. He often wondered what she was doing, if she moved on, did she still love him? These questions plagued his mind everyday. The thought of another man touching his wife killed him, not that he would blame her, and he had been with more women than he could count. But still he thought off her as his.

He noticed that he had already ran past his penthouse, because he was lost in his thoughts, thinking of her like he always did.

**AN: So here is the next chapter, tell me what you think? This is my first story; I have a lot of it done. I'll post another chapter little later. Thanks**


	4. True Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones. **

Nathan Scott arrived back at his penthouse, to find that the girl from that morning had in deed left. I didn't even remember her name. He went to take a shower. He got out, got dressed for a meeting and decided to check his messages before he left.

_Hi, you reached Nathan Scott, you know what to do. BEEP_

"_Hey Nate dawg, let me know when you headed out the Big Apple so you can go out in style, any party you want to go too, I'm there. Oh yeah this is ya boy Battle."_

"_Nathan, it's mom just wanted you to know that your house is ready, call me when you get this. I love you!"_

"_Hey little brother just checking in to see how your doing, let me or Peyton know if you need help moving anything. We love you, bye."_

"_Mr. Scott it's Janice Ford from Sports Illustrated letting you know that the issue with you on the cover will hit stores worldwide tomorrow, thank you."_

Nathan smiled as he remembered the interview he did a week after his team lost in the playoffs.

_Flashback_

"_Well Mr. Scott I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to do the interview!"_

"_Well my agent said that she would kill me if I didn't, so here I am!" Nathan said._

"_Okay lets get started, I will just be asking you questions that our readers want to know. Now normally most of our readers or guys but these questions here are mostly from women. So the first one is when did you know that you wanted to be a basketball player?"_

"_Since I was a little kid I guess, my dad played so I kind of was born into it."_

"_How did you like growing up in Tree Hill, North Carolina?"_

"_It was great actually, I loved it there!"_

"_Where you sad that the Knicks lost to the Lakers, in the playoffs?"_

"_Yeah I was but, that's over now and I ready for next season to begin."_

"_Now we get to the good ones. Are you in love at the moment?"_

"_Let's just say that my heart is very much taken."_

"_What is the tattoo on your back and what does it mean to you?"_

"_Well, I got it a few years ago, and it says Always & Forever, and it just something that has a special meaning for me."_

"_Let me guess first love!"_

"_No, actually it's from true love!"_

"_Is that a smile, well there's a first time for everything right. Okay last question, how does it feel to have all your dreams come true?"_

"_Actually, all of my dreams haven't come true, but life has a funny way of surprising you."_

_End Flashback_

Nathan Scott left is penthouse smiling at the memory of that interview.

"Mommy are we almost there yet?"

"James Lucas Scott, I told you that we are almost there!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited that were moving to where you two grew up," James said smiling.

"Aawww, Hotshot that's so sweet!" Brooke said.

"Tigger, I thought that we decided that you weren't going to call me that!"

"You are just so cute that I can't help it," Brooke said smiling at him.

"Mommy make her stop, she's doing it again!" Both girls were now laughing hard.

"Okay, Brooke please do not call James Hotshot," Haley said laughing. "Now tell me how much you love me!"

"More than anything in the whole wide world, always & forever," James said smiling at his mom.

"I love you more than anything too kiddo, always & forever!" Haley said.

"Now were here Hotshot," Brooke said driving up to there new house.

"You want me too, hurt you don't you!" The boy said smiling at her.

"Come on James, admit it, you know you love me!" Brooke said smirking.

"Okay, maybe just a little," James said causing all of them to laugh.

Over the last four years they had become a family. Brooke helped Haley raise James. It was the three of them against the world.

"Look how big it is, mom." James said. "Yesssss, we have a basketball court!"

"Slow down champ; let's unpack before you go all NBA on me." Haley said laughing.

"I'll never leave you, mommy!"

"Right back at you, kiddo!"

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling into their new home. It was nice bigger than the one they had before. But they had money now; they weren't college students trying to make it. Brooke had her very popular fashion line and Haley wrote hit songs. The next day was pretty much the same but Brooke decided that her and James would go get dinner, while Haley stayed home unpacking what was left. Haley was in the living room putting up the last of the pictures when she heard a knock on the door. Brooke most have forgotten her key already she thought as she headed for the door, she opened it while saying "Brooke did you forget……" she could not even finish her sentence when she saw who was at her front door.


	5. World's Collide

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones. **

_Quote of the day:_

_Chandler__: It's a baby! A beautiful baby! And some other stuff I'm going to pretend I don't see._

_Doctor__: Well, you don't have much time to relax. The other one will be along in a minute.  
__Monica__: Excuse me. Who will be along in a what now?  
__Doctor__: The other baby will be along in a minute.  
__Monica__: Uh, well, we only ordered one_

_Chandler__: Twins! Twins!  
__Monica__: Chandler, you're panicking!  
__Chandler__: Uh huh! Join me, won't you?!_

_Monica__: We can't split them up!  
__Chandler__: Why not? We could give each of them half a medallion, and then years later, they'll find each other, and be reunited! I mean, that's a great day for everyone.  
__Monica__: But what if the person who adopts the other one is horrible?  
__Chandler__: Well, what if they're not? What if it's adopted by a king?  
__Monica__: Yeah, because I hear that the king is looking to adopt!_

_Monica__: I don't care if it's two babies! I don't care if it's three babies! I don't care if the entire cast of __Eight is Enough__ comes out of there! We're taking them home cause they are our children!_

* * *

"Brooke did you forget……" she could not even finish her sentence when she saw who was at her front door.

"Haley!" Lucas said in shock, not tearing his eyes off of her. She just stood there frozen in place to shocked to move. They look so different she thought. She hadn't seen Lucas are Peyton since she left all those years ago.

"Luke," she said as tears fell from her eyes. He just walked right up to her throwing his arms around her. "Hey, buddy I've missed you!" Lucas said not wanting to let her go. "I've missed you, too," she said letting go of him and walking over to Peyton to hug her.

"It's been to long, Haley!" Peyton said as she let go of her long lost friend.

"Come in, please!" Haley said walking to the side to let them into her home.

"So you moved out here with Brooke," Peyton asked getting a little confused as to why Haley was in Brooke's house.

"Um…actually, she moved out here with me. I got a job off to teach Literature at Tree Hill High, this school year." Haley said.

"But Brooke said that she didn't know where you were," Lucas said getting angry.

"Don't be mad at Brooke, she was just being a good friend, I made her promise not to tell anyone but we have been living together for the last four years." Haley said hoping that they would not get mad.

"Haley, four years," Lucas yelled. "Why did you not tell us?"

"Lucas!" Peyton said trying to make him stop getting so worked up.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I had my reasons okay," Haley said trying not to start crying again.

"I'm sorry, I have just missed you so much, Hales," Lucas said looking at her with an apologetic look.

* * *

Brooke chased James into the house. "Come here Hotshot," Brooke yelled running into the living room after him, stopping in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"Mommy, Tigger hear says that Katlin likes me, tell her to stop," James said without even realizing that they had company, freezing when he saw who was in the room.

Lucas and Peyton were just staring at the little boy with raven hair and piercing blue eyes.

Before Haley could say anything James started running towards Lucas, "Uncle Luke," he said as he jumped into Luke's arms. "It's so nice to finally meet you," James said. Jumping out of Luke's arms and now running towards Peyton, "Aunt Peyton, you're more beautiful in real life then in the pictures mom showed me."

"Um….Luke, Peyton I would like you to meet my son, James." Haley said with a face that said surprise.

They both just stood there as Peyton put James down. Lucas tried to say something but the words would not come out. After a few minutes they finally did.

"Hales, you're a mom!" Lucas said still trying to process this information.

"Yeah, Luke I am." Haley said giving him a smile.

Lucas bent down so that he could be James height. "It's nice to finally meet you too, James," Lucas said pulling him in for another hug.

James backed up and walked over to Brooke and took her free hand, "Come Tigger, let's go get dinner ready. You will join us won't you?" He said giving them that famous Scott smirk they all knew.

"Sure we can," was all Peyton could say. And with that Brooke and James left and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"How old is he?" Lucas asked.

"He just turned 5 actually, he's about to start school," Haley said proudly.

"Who's um……,"Lucas asked but could not get the words out.

"The father," Haley said finishing his sentence for him. "James full name is James Lucas Scott, and his father is your brother."

"Dinner's ready!" Brooke yelled.

All three of them headed to the dinning room. "Guys, I know this food from anywhere," Haley said smiling.

"Karen was so happy to see us, that is what took so long," Brooke said.

"Mom, Aunt Karen, is everything that you said she would be," James said. "But Katlin got mad at me."

"Why?" Haley asked curiously.

"When I asked her what she did today, she said that she went to school, and I told her no because school has not started yet and she is the same age as me," James said.

"So you told her that she didn't go to school," Lucas said laughing knowing how his little sister could be.

"Yeah, why is that funny, Uncle Luke?" James asked.

"She goes to a daycare all week, but she thinks its school," Lucas said laughing. "She get's really mad if someone calls it daycare."

"Sorry, I thought that she was crazy," James said laughing. "So Uncle Luke when is you next novel coming out?"

"In a few months, buddy," Lucas said trying to figure out how this five year old seemed so much older.

"Mom, Tigger, and me always read your books," James said smiling at him. "You are such an amazing writer, Uncle Luke!"

"Thank you!" Lucas said.

"Aunt Peyton, mom and Tigger showed me some of your art, it's really good." James said.

"Thanks James, I'll be shore to draw you something soon," Peyton said smiling at him.

They continued to eat dinner, while everyone caught up. Before James new it he was tired from the day that they had.

"So you excited about school starting James?" Lucas asked.

"A little but I would rather stay home and let mom teach me, she's the best," James said winking at his mother.

"I love you!" Haley said to her son.

"I love you, more!" James said back to her.

"Hey, what about me, Hotshot," Brooke said pouting.

"Aawww, Tigger, you know I love you," James said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, too!" Brooke said hugging him.

"Well it was really nice to finally meet both of you," James said as he walked up and hugged them both goodnight.

"Be up in a few, kiddo." Haley said.

"Uncle Luke, do you think that maybe tomorrow you could take me to the river court. Moms say's that you love it there and it would be really nice to play a game with a guy instead of girls, they suck," James said causing everyone to start laughing.

"We do not!" Both girls shot back at the same time.

"You got it, buddy." Lucas said. With that James left the room. It was silent no one knew what to say. "He's really smart, Hales." Peyton said.

"Yeah, he is amazing!"

"Man you guys should have seen him trying to read Luke's last book, it's was the cutest thing ever," Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah that was funny," Haley said joining Brooke in her laughter. "Will you excuse me I have to go tuck him in," Haley said getting up.

"Mind if I go," Lucas said standing up. "Yeah, sure go ahead," Haley said.

With that Lucas left the dinning room living the women to them selves.

AN: Tell me what you think please i'm starting to think that it is not good, should i go on. I will try to update another chapter later.


	6. Thinking of You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. It's nice to no you like the story, let me know if you have any questions, I will try to update tomorrow, oh who am I kidding, I promise to have more chapter's tomorrow:)**

_**Quote's of the day:**_

_**Haley**__: Were you ever going to tell me about you and Nathan.. ever?  
__**Brooke**__: Ummm... Honestly no... Haley we didn't even know each other back then... And when was I supposed to bring something like that up? At a basketball game? R-A-V-E-N-S! P.S. I slept with your husband once a long time ago?  
__**Haley**__: I guess!  
__**Bevin**__: You really shouldn't be upset. Nathan used to hook up with everyone..._

_(Brooke looking in the mirror at her black eye)__  
__**Rachel**__(hands Brooke frozen peas)__ Well... It could have been worse. You could have gotten your ass kicked by a pregnant girl half your size.  
__**Brooke**__: The day is still young._

* * *

Oh the timing is cruel  
Oh I need and don't want to need  
More than I should

I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around

Oh my sheet is so thin  
So I say I can't sleep because  
It's so very cold

Oh but I know what I need  
And if you were just near to me  
Would you go...

I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around

I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around

Lie in the Sound by Trespassers William

* * *

Nathan got home from his meeting with his agent. He noticed that his house was empty. The movers had come to pick everything up and bring them to Tree Hill. His agent had told him that his flight was pushed up so he would be leaving tomorrow. He sat on his empty bed doing the only that besides basketball he was good at. Thinking of her, its how he spent most of his time.

_Flashback_

_They sat there on the bench, talking. "Nathan, I know I'm driving you crazy," Haley said._

"_No, you're not," he said._

"_Do you think that I'm a tease?"_

"_Stop it!" _

"_Well, what do you think?" She asked him really wanting to know the answer._

"_I think that you're my girlfriend, and I like to spend time with you. Look, I just don't want to push you." He said._

"_You're not!" She replied._

"_But, I am. Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes. It just freaks me out a little bit because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to do anything to pressure you. Or dive you away, even though sometimes I can't help it, just like I can't help that I fell in love with you. Cause I did. I love you, Haley, and it scares me, a little bit, but there it is." He said glad that he finally had told her how he felt._

"_Wow. There it is." She says before kissing him. "I love you, too!"_

_End Flashback_

He closed his eyes wishing for his phone to ring. It had started after see left the second time. He would be asleep and he would hear his cell phone ring, he would pick it up say "Hello" but the person never answered. They just sat there breathing into the phone. He knew it was her. They would just sit there, breathing into the phone for minutes. When ever he went to talk she would just hang up. He loved when she called, it let him know that she still thought about him, at least she did. It had been months since he had a call.

* * *

As Lucas walked up the stairs in Haley house he noticed all the pictures hanging. They had pictures of Brooke, Haley, James, Peyton, their families, him, and Nathan. They even had some with people that he had never seen before. He took a breath before he walked into James room.

"Hey, buddy!" Lucas said as he made his way to the bed. "Where's my mom Uncle Luke?" The little boy asked.

"She said that it would be ok if I tucked you in," Lucas said trying to explain.

"I am really sorry about before, I know that you didn't know about me and I shouldn't have talked to you like I knew you. But the truth is I do know you, mom's always talking about you guys. She tells me everything. I know that you guys are best friends so I don't think that you should be mad at her, she loves you a lot," James said smiling.

"Do you know how smart you are?"

"Well, I am tutor girls son," James said. They both started to laugh. "I mean that you are really mature for your age." Lucas said.

"Everything that I am is because of her." James said.

"Yeah, she is the best!"

"You know that I asked her to marry me once," James said laughing.

"Oh!" Lucas smiles waiting to see what he had to say.

"She said that her heart had already belonged to daddy!" James said smiling.

Lucas just stood there not knowing what to say. So I guess he knows about his father Lucas thought, or maybe not, she might have lied about that too. "You know who your father is?"

"I told you mom tells me everything. I have never met him though, but we watch all of his games and she tells me about him all the time," James said not sure if he wanted to continue, but then decided to. "Do you think that he thinks about her?"

Lucas knew the answer to that _Hell Yeah_ he thought. "I'm sure he does, buddy."

"She cries sometimes at night, she doesn't know that I know though. I hate to hear her cry." James said with his sad face.

"I hated it too," Lucas said remembering how much he wanted to hurt anyone that made his best friend cry.

"It's not like with you and grandpa, I mean he doesn't even know about me." James said.

"Do you want him to know about you?" Lucas asked really wanting to know the answer.

"I dream about it sometimes, him coming into our lives and being my dad. Sometimes I do, but when I see my mom cry her self to sleep then no. I don't want to hurt her like he did. But then I see her face when she tells me about him, and I can see it in her eyes how much she loves him. You know that she's never once said anything bad about him, she always has good things to say about how much he loves us and one day he's going to find us and never leave again." James said still smiling.

"Yeah, maybe so buddy." Lucas said looking at a little boy helpless. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Uncle Luke, you think that you could send my mom up, I can't sleep before I tell her I love her!"

"Sure, thing."

* * *

"Peyton, I've missed you so much," Brooke said hugging her best friend as they walked into the living room."

"So Hales, why didn't you go to Stanford?" Peyton asked she knew that it was Haley's dream college.

"Honestly, I um…..got in but I didn't want anyone to find me so, I decided to go to UCLA, and saw Brooke before school started and never been away from her since." Haley said.

They all turned as they saw Lucas come down the stairs looking at Haley. He was a little angry that she did not stay in touch and I did't let him know that he had a nephew. Haley could see how angry Lucas was.

"I'm sorry that we lied to you, but you have to understand that when Nathan told me what he did, I had to leave. If I would have stayed we all know that he would not be where he is today. I know I should have called but it was too hard, I was pregnant and alone. I had no one but my parents. I know that you would have been there for me but at the time it was so hard with losing him, and having James, and I know that this is going to sound mean but when I look at you I think of him." Tears were now cascading down her face. "When he said that um….he didn't want me and our marriage was a mistake it broke me. I had to get away from everything; I had to be strong for my son." She noticed that they were looking at her with pity. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me," the tears had not stopped, they were following like a waterfall off of her face.

"Mommy," the little boy said as his eyes started to water seeing his mother crying.

"I'm okay, sweetie." Haley said trying to wipe her face. James ran and jumped in to his mothers open arms. "Let's go to bed mom, I want to sleep with you tonight," James said.

"Okay kiddo!" Haley replied. As she walked out of the room with her son in her arms she turned only to say, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke were left standing there. "I'm such an idiot." Lucas said.

"Look this is all new for her seeing you again, and being here with you guys it just reminds her of him," Brooke said trying to make them understand.

"Could you just tell her that I'm sorry and that we would love it if you guys could join us at the café for breakfast?" Lucas said. Brooke hugged both of them bye, made her way upstairs to get ready for bed and went into Haley's room were they were waiting for her.

"What took you so long, Tigger?" James asked.

"So I take it you missed me, huh Hotshot?" Brooke asked smirking.

"Mom….."

"Here we go again," Haley said cutting him off making all three off them laugh as they went to sleep.

**Hope that you guys liked it!!!!!!**


	7. I Know You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quotes of the day: Sorry but it's a Jam day******

_**The one with the Jam**_

_**Joey**__**: Oh, Jam? I love jam! Hey, how come we never have jam at our place?  
**__**Chandler**__**: Because the kids need new shoes.**_

_**Phoebe**__**(About Malcolm)**__** You think he's still following her?  
**__**Chandler**__**: Pheebs, wake up and smell the restraining order.**_

_**Chandler**__**: Okay Joe, I gotta ask. The hot girl from the xerox place buck naked **__**(He gestures with his one hand)**__**, or a big tub of jam **__**(He gestures with his other hand)**__**?  
**__**Joey**__**: Put your hands together.**_

_**Joey**__**: Remember when your mom would send you to the movies with a jar of jam and a spoon?  
**__**Rachel**__**(Pats Joey on the head)**__** You're so pretty**_

_**Monica**__**(Looking at potential sperm donors)**__** Look at this guy! He's from Queens, 27, an actor. From a big family, 7 girls and he's the only ...**__**(Looks at Joey)**__** ...boy. Oh my god, under Personal Comments, "New York Knicks rule."  
**__**Joey**__**: Yeah, the Knicks rule!**_

**"Open Your Eyes"**

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes _x4_

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes _x8_

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you

BY: SNOW PATROL

* * *

When Peyton and Lucas returned to their home they got ready for bed.

"He's so smart Peyton."

"I know he knew so much about us."

"When I went upstairs he told me that she talks about us and his dad all the time!" Lucas said looking at Peyton.

"So he knows that his father is Nathan."

"Yeah, asked me if I think that he thinks about her."

"Whoa, what did you say?"

"Peyton, you know that he thinks about her," Lucas said.

"Haley and Nathan have a son!" Peyton said it out loud so that she could get used to it.

"She's such an amazing mom, Peyton; you should have seen the way he talked about her." Lucas said.

"Um….Luke there's something that I have to tell you." Peyton said nervously.

"What is it beautiful?"

"I'm pregnant, were pregnant!" Peyton said with and excited face wondering what Lucas would think.

He stood there for a minute before dashing towards her, picking her up in his arms and twirling there bodies around the room. "Oh my God, were having a baby!" he yelled. Peyton had never seen him so happy.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were waiting for Brooke, Haley, and James at the café the next morning.

"Morning love birds," Brooke said smiling.

"Hey guys we saved you some seats, here." Peyton said.

"Why thank you beautiful!" James said smiling at Peyton.

"Some body is in a good mood this morning," Brooke said.

"He's excited to go to the river court that's all," Haley said smiling at him.

"Hales, about last night, I'm sorry," Lucas said apolitically. "Don't worry about it, Luke I'm fine, and were fine."

"Mom can I have Mac and cheese," James asked smiling.

"James, it's breakfast time," Haley said.

"It's never too early for food of the Gods," James said. Everyone at the table started to laugh.

They all sat and eat breakfast while they talked. Once they were done James and Lucas stood up to go to the river court.

"Well, ladies it was a pleasure," James said hugging all of them before leaving.

"The kid makes me look, like a jerk," Lucas said laughing.

"I love you, mom!"

"I love you too, kiddo!" Haley said kissing her son goodbye.

Peyton and Lucas said there goodbyes and then they left.

* * *

"So who wants to go shopping," Brooke said.

"Tigger, I have to leave don't you remember," Haley said.

"But we just got to Tree Hill can't they call someone else," Brooke said pouting.

"It's only for like three days," Haley said.

"Why do you have to go to stupid Florida for stupid Chris?"

"Because he's family, and they need me," Haley said.

"Wait; back up what did I miss?" Peyton said.

"What you didn't here that Haley's whore of a sister, married Chris Keller!"

"Brooke that was a little mean, true, but mean," Haley said laughing.

"Taylor did not marry Chris Keller," Peyton said.

"Yeah there perfect for each other, I'm happy for them," Haley said.

"So what do they need you for any way," Brooke asked.

"I don't know really, just said to get my ass down their, that they had something to tell me," Haley said. "Are you sure that you will be okay with James for a few days?"

"Yeah tutor mom," Brooke said.

"Well then drive me home, I have to pack."

"See ya later, Peyton," both girls said as the left the café and made their way home.

* * *

"Man you're really great, just like my mom said you were," James said.

"Well, you're not so bad your self," Lucas said. They were standing under the goal, "See if you can make it in the other basket," James said.

"Sure." He put the ball in his hands and shot it. The ball pasted the goal and rolled on the grass. They both started laughing. "I'll go get it." James said running to go get the ball as he heard his phone ring. He ran over to answer it. "Hello!"

"Hey Luke, what's up man?" Nathan asked.

"Um….nothing, how are you?"

"Good, I guess," Nathan replied.

"Uncle Luke, I got the ball," James said.

"Uncle Luke, who is that Lucas," Nathan asked.

"Hey buddy, give me a second okay, "Lucas asked James.

"Lucas man what's going on?" Nathan asked again.

"Nothing man just a friend of mine."

"Okay then why is he calling you Uncle Luke?"

"Look he only has his aunt and his mom okay, so what if he calls me Uncle Luke," Lucas said getting angry at Nathan for everything.

"Relax man, just asking," Nathan said laughing.

"Sorry, it's just not a good time," and with that he hung up the phone.

"Come buddy, let's get you home!"

* * *

They left the river court and Lucas took James back home. When they walked in the house they saw a suite case by the door.

"Hales, were are you going," Lucas asked.

"I'm leaving Luke," Haley said looking at him like he was stupid.

"You can't leave you just got here," Lucas said.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few days I promise." Haley said.

"I thought that you were leaving for good again," Lucas said relieved.

"No I'm here for good Luke!"

"Um Luke, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, Hales," Lucas said walking in another room.

"Look, I know that he is your brother….."

"I won't tell him Hales, I promise." Lucas said cutting Haley off.

"Thank you!"

"Brooke," Lucas called out. "How about you and James come over for dinner tonight at me and Peyton's."

"Sure, what time would you like us there?"

"Come around seven, see you guys later." Lucas said hugging them then leaving.

"All right it's time for mommy to get going." Haley said. "Just remember that I love you both, and don't kill each other."

"We love you too, tutor girl," Brooke said.

"Make sure you call us everyday, mommy," James said.

"Try having fun okay," Brooke said.

"I will do both," she said hugging Brooke and James. "I love you, mommy." James said.

"I love you, too kiddo!"

"Bye!"

"Bye," Haley said driving away.

* * *

"You want to knock are should I," Brooke said laughing at James with his backwards hat on.

"And your supposed to be the grown up," James said laughing at Brooke.

The door opened and Lucas looked outside, "I thought that I heard voice's come in."

"Brooke, Peyton is in the kitchen me and James are going to play NBA Live," Lucas said.

"So buddy, what team do you want to be?" Lucas asked James.

"The Knicks, how about you," James asked smiling.

Nathan's team Lucas thought. "I'll be the Spurs."

They were playing the game while Brooke and Peyton made dinner. No one heard the door open, and someone walk inside.

"Hey, you cheated!" Lucas said.

"Did not," James said laughing. Lucas started to tickle him and his laughter was louder.

"Stop, Uncle Luke," James said barely getting the words out.

"Not until you admit it," Lucas said again.

"Lucas," Nathan said from behind them.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked. This can not end well he thought.

"I tried to tell you earlier on the phone my flight got pushed up, but you hung up on me," Nathan said.

Lucas did not know what to do; we just kept looking at James.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Nathan asked.

The whole time they were talking the boy was just looking at Nathan in shock. He dreamed of this moment, but his mom was always there when it happened.

This is it Lucas thought. Haley is going to kill me.

"No need for an introduction, Mr. Scott I already know who you are," James said.

AN:SO WHAT DO YA THINK, LET ME KNOW


	8. I Miss You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Before I go any further with the story you have to know that Haley is my favorite character, and I absolutely hate Chris Keller, and Dan Scott. Chase will come into the story soon, and sorry to all you Brucas lovers, I personally like him with either one, but I needed Brooke and Haley to be BFs. This story is going to be long, so I hope you stick with it!**

**Quote's of the Day:**

**Rachel**_**(To Brooke about Peyton)**_** Didn't you F her BF when you two were BFF's?**

**Logan****: Here, a bonus birthday gift.  
****Veronica****: You got me a bow? A bow! How did you guess?  
****Logan****: Open it smarty pants.**

**Veronica****: I track down the bad guys, you guys make the bust... you know what that makes every one Sacks? **_**(pause)**_** A winner.**

* * *

"I Am The Highway"

Pearls that swim the rift of me  
Long and weary my road has been  
I was lost in the cities  
Alone in the hills  
No sorrow I feel  
For anything I feel yea

I am not your rolling wheels  
I am a highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky

Friends and liars  
Dont wait for me  
Cause Ill get on  
All by myself  
Put millions of miles  
Under my heels  
And still too close to you  
I feel

I am not your rolling wheels  
I am the highway  
I am not your carpet ride  
I am the sky  
I am not your blowing wind  
I am the sky here  
I am not your automn moon  
I am the night  
The night

I am not your rolling wheels  
I am the highway  
I am not your carpet rag  
I am the sky  
I am not your blowing wind  
I am the lightining  
I am not your automon  
I am the night

by:Audioslave

* * *

"You know who I am?" Nathan asked looking at the little boy.

Oh God here it is, Nathan is going to know that James is his son, Lucas thought.

"You're my hero!" James said looking at Nathan.

Lucas just kept on staring at James. So I guess this is what happens when Haley and Brooke raise a child together Lucas thought.

James walked up to Nathan. Lucas thought for sure that he was going to hug him but he didn't he just held out his hand. "I'm James; it's nice to meet you Mr. Scott!" The little boy said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, James!" Nathan said looking at the boy.

"Hey Hotshot, dinner is….." she didn't even get to finish what she was going to say. There sanding with his son was Nathan Scott. Brooke hated him for what he did to Haley.

She was about to curse him out but she remembered that James was there. So she just walked up James and took is hand and lead him to the dinning room, not saying a word. James knew that Brooke hated his dad, and he couldn't blame her, he had hurt his mom.

Lucas could see the anger in Brooke's face and he knew that she was going to kill him, not to mention Haley.

"What the hell is her problem?" Nathan said looking at his brother. Brooke Davis is a mom? I never thought that I would see the day when that happened. What the hell was she being a Bitch about I never did anything to her. Her kid seems pretty cool. "Aren't you going to ask me to join you bro," Nathan said looking at Lucas.

God this is so not going to end well, "Sure, little brother!"

With that they walked into the dinning room, where Peyton, Brooke, and James were waiting. Brooke just looked at Lucas like he was stupid.

"What's he still doing here?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"Um…Nathan is going to join us for dinner," Lucas said scared that Brooke would actually kill him.

Brooke just stood up from the table, and took James hand, "Come Hotshot, we should go."

"It's okay, just relax, I'm fine," James said looking at his aunt. If he looks uncomfortable at any time during dinner, then we are so out of here, Brooke thought. They way he looked at her just calmed her down, its liking he was letting her know that everything would be fine.

"Let's just get this over with," Brooke said looking at Nathan like he was evil.

What the hell is this whore's problem Nathan thought? Why the hell is she being such a Bitch? She just better be lucky her son is here are I would go off.

They started eating and having light conversation. "So where are you guys coming from?" Nathan asked.

"I really don't think that this is any of your business," Brooke said angrily.

"Man what the hell is your problem……" Nathan was cut off by Lucas.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled.

All right she wants to be a Bitch, bring it on Brooke Davis. "So um….James where is your father?" Nathan asked.

Lucas had just taken a sip of his drink when Nathan had said this causing it to fly out of his mouth. "Nathan!" Lucas yelled again.

"It's okay Uncle Luke," James said calmly. "Mommy says that if you love someone set them free, if they return they are yours if not then they never were."

"What does that have to do with your father?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott, what I mean is that she's still waiting for him to return," James replied.

This poor kid, what guy would not want to be his dad? He must be one of Brooke's random guys she hooks up with. "Sorry, I didn't mean to….."

"Whatever!" Brooke yelled.

"So um James, do you play any sports?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, basketball, Uncle Luke and me played earlier, he's way better than my mom," James said laughing.

"So who won?" Nathan asked.

"Kid beat me by three points," Lucas said smiling at his nephew.

"You're just lucky that I didn't bring my A game!" James said smirking causing everyone to laugh, but that smirk didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"So what do you do for fun, James?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I like to play basketball, I love to read, and hang out with the two most beautiful women in the world!" James said winking at Brooke.

"I love you, Hotshot!" Brooke said.

"I love you, too Tigger!" James said.

Why is he calling his mom Tigger? That's funny she probably makes him call her that so people don't think that she's a mom. Tigger that sounds familiar Haley used to call Brooke that. Haley, where the hell is she?

"Has anyone talked to her…." Nathan had trouble saying her name, "Haley I mean?"

Man if looks could kill then Nathan Scott would be dead. All three of the grown ups were looking at him like he was stupid. Talk about tension.

"What?" He said looking at them. "I can't wonder where she is, she's my wife!"

"Don't you think that's your fault?" Brooke spit out bitterly.

"You want to blame someone, then blame her, and her rock star boy friend," Nathan said angrily. He knew he shouldn't have said it but he hated Chris Keller.

Lucas was about to kick Nathan's ass when we saw James crying.

There at the center of the table, was this little innocent boy looking at a man that he waited years to meet, wishing that he never had. "Excuse me!" James said as he left the room.

Why was he crying Nathan thought? Nathan got up to go see if the little boy was okay, he didn't even notice that Brooke had gotten up too, because if he would have then he would have seen her walking towards him, and the slap that she gave him. "You don't deserve them!" She said as she left the room.

* * *

"Deserve who, what the hell are you talking about?" Nathan said confused.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Nathan, "You're my brother and I love you, but if you talk about Haley again, I'm going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry it's just that I miss her so much," Nathan said.

Lucas pulled Nathan into a hug, he knew that he loved Haley, but when he thought about Chris Keller, Nathan was a different person.

"We should probably go see if James is okay?" Peyton said getting up. They all left the dinning room and headed for the living room where they found Brooke holding James trying to stop him from crying.

* * *

The phone rang two times before Lucas could get to it the answering machine had picked up.

_Hi, you've reached Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, you know what to do! BEEP_

_"Hey it's me! I'm sorry for calling this late but I'm on my way to meet Chris and Taylor. I just_ _needed to hear your voice; I need to know that you're okay."_ They could all tell that she was crying. Everyone knew who she was talking about except Nathan. _"God, I just have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just really need to hear your voice. I'm such a girl huh; been gone a day and I miss you already. I know that I said this before I left but you know how mommy gets sometimes."_ Mommy what the hell is going on Nathan thought. _"I miss you so much,_ _I love you, kiddo, always and forever."_

Haley had a kid? She was on her way to see Chris Keller, he must be the father, no wonder the kid was crying. Lucas knew where Haley was this whole time. Tears were falling out of Nathan Scott's eyes when he realized this.

"Mommy," James said running to the phone crying as he picked it up and dialed her number. "Pick up, I need you too, I need to hear your voice, I miss you, I love you, please pick up mommy," but no one picked up.

The little boy put the phone down and turned to Brooke with the saddest face ever made.

"Aunt Brooke, something is wrong, she didn't pick up, and she always picks up."

"Everything is going to be okay," Brooke said looking at James.

"God, I'm so stupid!" Nathan yelled. Everyone looked at him and saw the tears that were falling from his eyes. "James Keller, I should have known!"

"Uncle Luke, you remember that question that you asked me last night?" James asked.

"Yeah," he said. He remembered asking if he wanted Nathan to know about him.

James just looked at Nathan disappointed. "The answer is no, I don't want him to."

The little boy walked up to Brooke and grabbed her hand. "Let's go home; we should have never come here." And with that they left the house.

AN:Don't be mad at Nathan, do what i do and blame Chris Keller for everything.HAHA. Well let me know what you guys think:)


	9. Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Peyton****: Brooke! Leave her alone!  
****Brooke****: Why?!  
****Haley****: What are you gonna do, snort her? And I didn't want this slumber party and you wanted it for yourself and you know it.  
****Brooke****: Well at least I didn't lie to my HUSBAND about hanging out with Chris!  
****Peyton****: Whoa!  
****Haley****: Well, Peyton did cocaine with that Rick guy!  
****Peyton****: Haley!  
****Brooke****: What!?  
****Peyton****: You had sex in her bed!  
****Anna****: Guys?!  
****Brooke****: What's wrong with you? Crack whore! (To Peyton)  
****Peyton****: (to Brooke) Slut!  
****Anna****: Okay.  
****Brooke****: (to Haley) Liar!  
(Haley pulls off her nose strip and Brooke screams)  
****Anna****: Wow, Tree Hill gots some drama!**

**"Miss You"**

_Chorus_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without u  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

_Verse 1_  
Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything  
For one another  
Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's

_Chorus_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

_Verse 2_  
Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's

_Chorus 2x_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

_Bridge_  
I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do or be without you

_Chorus 3x_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

BY:**AALIYAH**

* * *

"Finally here," Haley said to herself as she got to Florida. She was meeting Taylor and Chris, they wanted her to come meet them, and they told her that they had to tell her something. What the hell could it be she thought? It can't be that they got married she thought, they all ready did that? Man this place is like a ghost town, no cars, no homes, what if they sent me out here to kill me she thought? God this stupid song, which was playing on the radio, was driving her crazy, but it was the only good thing on. She found herself singing along with the words. Man who ever wrote this song must know me, I could have written it myself.

"Great!" She said as it started to rain hard. "Just perfect," not only was this song playing but had to be raining too. The world hates me, she thought. Every time it rained it brought one special moment to her mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

_They had just got back to Nathan's apartment, it had been raining when she got home, and she found, Nathan standing in the rain waiting for her. He apologized to her, told her that he loved her, and they ran to his place in the rain. They laid there in his bed._

"_I could love you forever!" He said looking into her eyes._

"_So could I." Haley said smiling at him._

"_You're my family now Haley. The only true thing I have. I don't wanna lose you." He said not breaking their eye contact._

"_You won't," she said. She noticed that he was looking at her, like he never had before. "What?"_

"_Marry me!" He said looking at her with love in his eyes._

"_Stop it." She said._

"_Why not?" He said looking a little hurt. She was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

"_Because we're in high school," she said looking at him like he was crazy._

"_So what, I'm emancipated," he said looking at her with his serious face._

"_Is this about sex? Because I want to wait?" She said questioning his true motives._

"_No, I could see you caving on that one already," he said with a smile._

"_Well maybe so. Nathan, couples don't get married in high school. It's just not normal."_

"_So I'm not normal….and what I'm feeling is definitely not normal. I'm gonna be honest with you Haley, I don't ever want to be normal, not with you. I'm serious," he said._

"_I know you are," she said. She knew that he was telling her the truth._

"_Ok, so I'll say it again. I could love you forever!"_

"_Nathan, so could I," she said._

"_So then why can't forever start today," he said looking into those brown eyes._

_End flashback_

* * *

Crying she picked up the phone calling the only person that could make her feel better.

_Hi, you've reached Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott, you know what to do! BEEP_

"Hey it's me! I'm sorry for calling this late but I'm on my way to meet Chris and Taylor.

I just needed to hear your voice; I need to know that you're okay." She was crying softly trying not to let him know that she was. "God, I just have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just really need to hear your voice. I'm such a girl huh; been gone a day and I miss you already. I know that I said this before I left but you know how mommy gets sometimes. I love you, kiddo, always and forever." As she hung up the phone she put it down trying to wipe the tears from her eye's as she heard her phone ring. She went to pick it up as the car hit a bump and it flew to the ground. She bent down to pick it up on the passenger's side as she lost control of the wheel.

AN:Tell me what you think. Last nights final was awesom!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The Hero Dies In This One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Before you read this chapter I strongly advise you to read the quote so you can laugh! I have more to tell you, but read it first then I will have a note at the bottom!**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

**The One with the Chickenpox**

**RYAN: You know what makes the itching even worse?  
PHOEBE: That you don't stop talking about it.  
RYAN: Fine.  
PHOEBE: Let's just play, ok. Good, ok. (She picks up the dice.) Here we go, double sixes, here we go...( She starts to rub the dice all over herself.) Here we go, come to mama, just getting ready to roll the dice...  
RYAN: What're you doing? Are you scratching?  
PHOEBE: No. This is what I do for luck, ok.  
RYAN: You're scratching. Give me the dice.  
PHOEBE: No.  
RYAN: Give me the dice.  
PHOEBE: No. Here. Throws them on the table. There. Ooh, double sixes.  
RYAN: We can't scratch. You know we can't, we'll scar.  
PHOEBE: Uhh, I can't stop thinking about it. It's just so hard. I just wanna grab all these houses and rub 'em all over my body. (Grabs a handful of the houses.)  
RYAN: No.  
PHOEBE: Give it.  
RYAN: No.  
PHOEBE: Yeah, come on. You know you want it, you know you want it too, come on. Let's just be bad, it'll feel so good. (She starts scratching him.)  
RYAN: Oh God help me.  
PHOEBE: Now do me, do my back. Oh come on, harder.**

* * *

**"Hallelujah"**

Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

(Yeah but) Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, (You know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Hallelujah...

_Instrumental_

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu...  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

BY: JEFF BUCKLEY

* * *

Brooke and James spent the next two days inside the house, waiting for Haley to call but she never did. The day after the dinner from hell, Lucas and Peyton had come over, but Brooke sent them away. They tried to keep busy but they were really worried, Haley always called to check on them. When the third day had come and she still wasn't home Brooke started to get worried, and the fucking Keller's would not answer their phones.

* * *

After Nathan Scott left his brothers house he got drunk. His Haley had a son, with the man he hated more than anything. So he got drunk the next day too. Poor kid, having Chris Keller as a father. He didn't know what it was about James, but he really liked him. How could he not, it was Haley's son, the person he loved more than anything. The thought of Haley and Chris having sex kept on running through his mind. He woke up on the third day and had a really bad feeling. It was almost lunch time when he arrived at the café. He could not eat, instead he convinced Karen to tell him where Brooke lived. At first she refused, but after awhile of convincing her she caved.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas spent their time waiting for Brooke to call them, but she never did. After James and Brooke left that night after dinner, Lucas told Nathan to get the hell out of his house right before he punched him in the face. He felt bad but Nathan deserved it thinking that James was Chris Keller son. All you had to do was look at the kid and see a miniature Nathan. He's just so mad at Haley that he doesn't see it Lucas thought.

* * *

As Nathan stood on Haley's porch, his hands trembled at the thought that she might be inside. He closed his eyes as he knocked on the door. 

"Mommy," James said as he opened the door, surprised to find his father there.

"Hey, James can I come in," Nathan asked the little boy.

James looked at him for a minute, "Sure Mr. Scott," he said. They walked into the living room.

"So is um…., your mom or Aunt Brooke here?" Nathan asked terrified of the answer.

"My mom hasn't come home yet, but we are expecting her any minute," James said sure that she would be back any time now, "and Aunt Brooke is in her room on the phone in her room with her boyfriend Chase," James said laughing.

Nathan looked at all the pictures they had in the living room, but one caught his eye. It was of Haley and him on their wedding day.

"Would you like to play NBA Live, Mr. Scott?" James asked breaking Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Sure," Nathan said with a smile. "Look about the other night; I'm really sorry for talking about your mom and dad like that, in front of you."

"It's okay, so you know my mom?" James asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but I'm that was a long time ago," Nathan said with a sadness in his voice. James could see that he did not want to talk about it so he let it go and they played the game. Maybe mom was right and he is a good guy. Then he heard a knock at the door breaking his little thoughts. He threw down his controller, "Mommy, mommy is that you," as he ran to the door.

Oh, this is it Nathan thought. Haley and Chris are here. Just be cool Scott don't want to scare the kid, you can kill Chris later when the kid isn't around.

* * *

"Sorry Uncle Luke, I thought that you were my mommy," you guys can come in.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" Lucas said.

"Relax Luke, just came to tell James that I was sorry about the other night, and he wanted me to play the game with him," Nathan said trying to explain.

"Where's Aunt Brooke, James?" Peyton asked.

"She's on the phone in her room," James said. With that Peyton left the room and went to find Brooke.

* * *

"Hey, B. Davis what's wrong?" Peyton asked as she saw Brooke crying. 

"She hasn't called and she is supposed to be home already, I'm really worried this isn't like her Peyton," Brooke said trying not to cry more.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, you should really go downstairs Nathan is here," Peyton said.

"What the hell is that ass doing here?" Brooke said storming out the room. When they got down the stairs they heard laughing. The stopped when the saw the three Scott boys all playing the game and having a good time. James was really having fun; Brooke could see it in his face. Before she could say anything she heard someone knocking at the door, before James could even get up, Peyton said that she would go get it. When she got to the door she found Taylor and Chris. They asked for Brooke so Peyton lead them to the living room, she could tell that Taylor had been crying. As they walked into the living room, everyone turned. Nathan fists balled up when he saw Chris.

"Hey, Nate!" Chris said knowing that it would make Nathan furious.

"Well, if it isn't the Keller's," James said.

They just smiled at the little boy. "Come here and give your Aunt and Uncle a hug," Taylor said trying not to cry.

James walked up to Taylor and gave her a hug, then turn to Chris and instead of hugging him he punch him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Chris asked shocked.

"That's for making my mom go all the way to Florida for your stupid ass!" James yelled

"James Lucas Scott!" Taylor yelled.

"Sorry, Aunt Taylor, but he deserved it," James said.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry, just next time say butt, your mom would not want you to talk like that and you know it." Taylor said.

Aunt and Uncle? I thought that Chris was James father? James Lucas Scott what the hell is going on here Nathan thought? Well Haley and I are still married so she still has my last name, so that's why the kid has it.

"James, mind showing your Uncle Chris Keller your new room?" Chris asked knowing that Taylor needed to talk to Brooke.

"Only if you stop talking," James said annoyed.

"Deal," Chris said as they left the room.

* * *

"Taylor, what's wrong?" Brooke asked starting to cry. "Why are you here and where is Haley?" 

"I'm sorry, Brooke I really am, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have made her come meet us," Taylor said now crying uncontrollably.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked starting to get worried by Taylor's crying. He grew up with Haley and he knew her sister was not the type to cry.

"She gone," Taylor said, the words coming out of her mouth made more tears come to her eyes

"What do you mean, gone?" Brooke said as the tears fell from her eyes.

"She never made it to meet us….I, um….really don't know exactly what happened…..The police officer said that it was dark when it happened and it also was raining hard. Brooke they found her car smashed in a river, the people that hit her died too," Taylor cried out.

"What, where is she?" Lucas yelled.

"They said that there was no way that she survived the impact of the car, and if she did then she would have drowned, and the current of the water would have taken her body. They said that they may never find it," Taylor said trying to be strong of Haley's friends.

Everyone was in tears. Lucas and Peyton were holding each other as Brooke held onto Taylor of dear life and then there was Nathan Scott frozen in place of what he just heard.

"Oh, God!" Nathan cried out. "This can't be happening, it's um….just a dream….I'm going to wake up any minute now and she's gonna be here right in front of me," he closed his eyes praying for her to be there when he opened them. He felt the tears falling off his face as someone's arms wrapped around his body. When he opened his eyes instead of Haley being there like he wanted, it was Brooke crying in his arms. He lost it.

They all turned when they heard a basketball bounce on the ground as it rolled. That's when they all saw James standing there. "What's going on Aunt Brooke you hate my dad, why are you hugging him?" James said looking at her. Brooke let go of Nathan and started to walk to him when he turned to Taylor. "Where's my mom?" James yelled starting to cry.

Man how do you tell a five year old that their mother is dead Taylor thought? "Listen sweetie, your mother loved you very much, but there was an accident and I'm sorry but she didn't make it," Taylor said to the little boy.

"You're lying!" James yelled.

"Listen kiddo, I'm so sorry," Brooke started but was cut of by James.

"No, no, no, stop lying, she promised me that she would never leave me," James screamed as the tears rolled out of his blue eyes.

"It was an accident sweetie, I'm sorry but she is in heaven now," Taylor tried to explain.

"No, she can't leave me. Who's gonna go with me to Tigger's fashion shows, are read me Uncle Lukes new book, are watch dad's basketball games with me, huh tell me," he screamed, trying to catch his breath. The tears were not streaming down is little face, "She can't leave me, I can't live without her, I love her too much," as he said this he fell to his knees crying.

Dad Nathan thought?

Everyone was looking at the little boy as Brooke took him in her arms. Lucas had this pain in his chest that he had never had before.

"Peyton……," Lucas called out as he put his hand chest.

"Luke, are you okay," Peyton asked her voice was soft and low from everything that just happened. Before he could answer her, he had already fallen to the floor.

"Call 911" she cried out.

**AN: Just keep reading, have a little faith. I totally cried when I wrote the last part. Please just keep reading, I should have the next chapter up tomorrow morning, thank you all so much. Ashly:)**


	11. Lukes Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Logan: **_**(Veronica greets him)**_** Ah, finally, my conjugal visit.  
Veronica: Let me guess, you're out on good behavior?  
Logan: **_**(to others)**_** You all know my girl, Veronica. **_**(to Veronica)**_** I have your picture hung in my cell. Gets me through the long, lonely nights. I lend it to my buddy, Horshack, sometimes. Hope you don't mind.  
Veronica: It's good to share. **

**"Run"**

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

By: Snow Patrol

* * *

"Peyton……," Lucas called out as he put his hand chest. 

"Luke, are you okay," Peyton asked her voice was soft and low from everything that just happened. Before he could answer her, he had already fallen to the floor.

"Call 911" she cried out.

They all sat in the waiting room at the hospital waiting of the doctors to tell them if Lucas was ok.

"Um, who's here for Lucas Scott?" The doctor asked walking into the waiting room. "I'm Dr. Sheppard."

"I'm his mother," Karen said, "and this is his fiancé Peyton."

"Well, Miss your son had a mild heart attack, was he on any medication?"

"He has HCM, so he has to take heart medicine." Karen said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Peyton said crying.

"We have done everything that we can for him. He's in a coma now, when he wakes up is up to him." The Doctor said.

"Can we see him," Keith asked.

"Yeah, but only a few at a time," the doctor said. Peyton, Karen, Katlin, and Keith followed the doctor to Lucas room, leaving Brooke, James, Chris, Taylor, and Nathan in the waiting room. Brooke stood up, "We should go, call if there's any change."

Nathan did not even look up from the ground when he nodded his head. A million things were running through his head. _Who's gonna watch dad's basketball game's with me. __James Lucas Scott. You're my hero. Mom says if you love someone set them free if they return there yours if not the never were. She's still waiting for him to return. __What's going on Aunt Brooke you hate my dad, why are you hugging him? _

* * *

Hours later Nathan was still in the same spot, alone in the waiting room. 

"Nathan, is your brother okay?" Dan asked as he rushed into the waiting room. Over the years Lucas and Dan had formed a relationship, Lucas still considered Keith as his father and he still called Dan by his first name.

"He's in a coma, doctor said it's up to him when he wakes up," Nathan said not moving.

Deb could see that her son was in really bad shape.

"I'm gonna go see the doctor," Dan said walking away.

"Nathan, everything is gonna be okay," Deb said kneeling by her son, as she gave him a hug.

"She's gone, mom," Nathan said softly.

"Who are you talking about, Nathan?" Deb asked confused.

"Haley, she um…..died." Nathan cried out, holding onto his mother.

"I'm here for you, I gonna help you get through this," Deb said trying to calm her son.

"I don't feel anything!" Was all that he could say.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw everyone in the room looking at something on the floor across the room. He walk over to see what everyone was staring at when he saw his body lying lifeless on the ground with Peyton crying and holding his hand. "I remember this," Lucas said to himself, we just found out about Haley. 

"Haley! Haley!" Lucas screamed.

"Luke chill, I'm right here," Haley said.

He ran to her and threw his arms around her as he started crying, "We thought you were dead?" Lucas cried out.

"Luke," was all she could say.

"Why can't they see us?" Lucas said looking around the room.

"You tell me Luke, it's your dream," Haley said.

"Wait, I don't remember what happened?" Lucas said.

"I'll show you," Haley said. Everything around them went in rewind mode, except for them. It stopped when Taylor and Chris walking into the living room.

"What's going on?" Lucas said.

"Just watch," Haley said. They both turned there eyes on Nathan. He was looking at Chris like he wanted to kill him. His fists were balled up.

"_Hey, Nate!" Chris said._

"_Well, if it isn't the Keller's," James said._

_They just smiled at the little boy. "Come here and give your Aunt and Uncle a hug," Taylor said trying not to cry._

_James walked up to Taylor and gave her a hug, then turn to Chris and instead of hugging him he punch him in the stomach._

"_What was that for?" Chris asked shocked._

"_That's for making my mom go all the way to Florida for your stupid ass!" James yelled_

"_James Lucas Scott!" Taylor yelled._

Lucas and Haley were just staring at Nathan his face, it turned from anger to relief. "He thought that Chris was James Father," Lucas said. "I know," Haley said.

"_Sorry, Aunt Taylor, but he deserved it," James said. _

"_I know sweetie, I'm sorry, just next time say butt, your mom would not want you to talk like that and you know it." Taylor said._

"_James, mind showing your Uncle Chris Keller your new room?" Chris asked knowing that Taylor needed to talk to Brooke._

"_Only if you stop talking," James said._

"_Deal," Chris said as they left the room._

"_Taylor, what's wrong?" Brooke asked starting to cry. "Why are you here and where is Haley?"_

"_I'm sorry, Brooke I really am, this is my entire fault, I shouldn't have made her come meet us," Taylor said now crying uncontrollably. _

"_Where is she?" Lucas asked starting to get worried by Taylor's crying. He grew up with Haley and he knew her sister was not the type to cry._

Lucas started to cry as he was watching what happened. Haley just grabbed his hand.

"_She gone," Taylor said, the words coming out of her mouth made more tears come to her eyes_

"_What do you mean gone?" Brooke said as the tears fell from her eyes._

"_She never made it to meet us….I, um….really don't know exactly what happened…..The police officer said that it was dark when it happened and it also was raining hard. Brooke the found her car smashed in a river," Taylor cried out._

"_What, where is she?" Lucas yelled._

"_They said that there was no way that she survived the impact of the car, and if she did then she would have drowned, and the current of the water would have taken her body. They said that they may never find it," Taylor said trying to be strong of Haley's friends._

_Everyone was in tears. Lucas and Peyton were holding each other as Brooke held onto Taylor of dear life and then there was Nathan Scott frozen in place of what he just heard._

Their eyes were on Nathan as tears started to fall from his face.

"_Oh, God!" Nathan cried out. "This can't be happening, it's um….just a dream….I'm going to wake up any minute now and she's gonna be here right in front of me," he closed his eyes praying for her to be there when he opened them. He felt the tears falling off his face as someone's arms wrapped around his body. When he opened his eyes instead of Haley being there like he wanted, it was Brooke crying in his arms. He lost it._

Haley let go of Lucas hand and walked over to Brooke and Nathan, she put one hand on each of them, "its okay just breath everything is gonna be okay."

_They all turned when they heard a basketball bounce on the ground as it rolled. That's when they all saw James standing there. "What's going on Aunt Brooke you hate my dad, why are you hugging him?" James said looking at her. Brooke let go of Nathan and started to walk to him when he turned to Taylor. "Where's my mom?" James yelled starting to cry._

_Man how do you tell a five year old that their mother is dead Taylor thought? "Listen sweetie, your mother loved you very much, but there was an accident and I'm sorry but she didn't make it," Taylor said to the little boy._

"_You're lying!" James yelled._

"_Listen kiddo, I'm so sorry," Brooke started but was cut of by James._

"_No, no, no, stop lying, she promised me that she would never leave me," James screamed as the tears rolled out of his blue eyes._

"_It was an accident sweetie, I'm sorry but she is in heaven now," Taylor tried to explain._

"_No, she can't leave me. Who's gonna go with me to Tigger's fashion shows, are read me Uncle Lukes new book, are watch dad's basketball games with me, huh tell me," he screamed, trying to catch his breath. The tears were not streaming down is little face, "She can't leave me, I can't live without her, I love her too much," as he said this he fell to his knees crying._

_Everyone was looking at the little boy as Brooke took him in her arms. Lucas had this pain in his chest that he had never had before._

"_Peyton……," Lucas called out as he put his hand chest._

"_Luke, are you okay," Peyton asked her voice was soft and low from everything that just happened. Before he could answer her, he had already fallen to the floor._

"_Call 911" she cried out._

"I had a heart attack," Lucas said holding his chest.

"Yes," Haley said.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked again.

"I don't know Luke, it's your dream," Haley said grabbing his hand; she closed her eyes and now they were at the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Lucas said. They were in the waiting room with all of his family and friends.

"You brought us here, these people Luke, they need you to wake up, your mom, Peyton, your baby, Nathan," Haley said. "They need you to go back to them."

"No, if I wake up then you won't be here," Lucas said giving her a pleading look.

"I'll always be with you, I love you, buddy!" Haley said as she pushed his chest.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes as he saw the people in the room. "Haley! Haley!" Lucas cried out. 

"Luke its okay just breath everything is gonna be okay." He didn't see her but he could hear her voice.

"Luke, it's okay calm down, your awake now, how are you feeling?" Karen asked her son.

"Where's Haley? She was just here, where is she?" Lucas cried.

"Luke please, calm done, she's gone," Peyton cried taking his hand in hers.

"She can't be gone," he cried out holding on to Peyton.

AN: Damn you Chris Keller. Anyway I said it before and I'll say it again have a little faith people:)


	12. Goodbye To You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Lucas****: What's wrong with Dim (Tim)?  
****Nathan****: He thought you were the stripper.  
****Lucas****: We prefer to be called 'exotic dancers.**

**Brooke****: See fun **_**(pulls Nathan towel off)**_**  
****Peyton****: Yes but its more fun when you haven't seen it.**

**Tim****: I'd want a boyfriend who's not afraid to put his hand up my shirt.  
****Lucas****: And hopefully someday you'll find him.**

* * *

"He hasn't talked, since he found out," Brooke said looking at James.

Lydia and Jimmy were just staring at there grandson. "Say something, anything," Jimmy said. It did not work though, James just sat there not talking or looking at anyone. Lucas and Peyton had shown up to ride with Brooke to the funeral.

"Is Nathan here yet," Lucas asked as they got inside Brooke's house.

"Um, no, why would he be here?" Brooke asked.

"He's James father, he needs to be with his son now." Lucas said.

"Well, as much as that might be true he hasn't called or came by since he found out." Brooke said as her and Lucas went to another room so James would not hear them.

"I'm going to go make sure that he is ready to go, so I'll meet both of you there," Lucas said to Peyton and Brooke. With that Lucas left making his way over to Nathan's.

"It's time to go!" Chris said as he grabbed Taylor's hand. All of Haley brothers and sisters had flown in to town. With that they all left the house, to go to Haley's funeral.

* * *

"Nathan, are you here," Lucas shouted throughout Nathan's house. When he got to Nathan's bedroom, he found him on sitting on the floor in front of his bed with a photo album. "Nathan, it's time to go were going to be late."

"I can't go," Nathan said not looking at his brother.

"Yes, you can, now get up and get dressed," Lucas said getting his brother's black suit out.

"I can't, because if I go then that means that she's really gone, and I'm not ready to deal with that," Nathan said softly. Lucas could tell in the sound of his voice that he was on the verge of tears.

"Nathan, your son really needs you right now, please go of him," Lucas said pleading with his brother. Nathan stood up without saying a word, got dressed and they left.

* * *

When they got there everyone was waiting for them to begin, as they got were they needed to be. Nathan stood in the front row with Haley's parents on one side, James and Brooke on the other. Lucas was on the second row with Peyton and his parents. James held onto Brooke's hand. Nathan just stood there; everything went in slow motion for him. It's like it was the end of the world for him and all he could do was stand there and watch. Nathan looked at James for a second and saw that he was wearing a black suit, just like him. He could see that his son looked like a miniature version of himself. He saw everything happening, the world was moving and he was just standing there stuck in this moment in time. Before the preacher started to talk it started to rain, umbrella's popped up everywhere. Nathan was the only one that just let the rain fall on him.

"Dear family, friends, we are brought together on this sad day to remember our beloved Haley. She was the sweetest, most selfless person; I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I remember when she was younger how full of life she was, so eager to experience so much. Even though she was young, she lived a happy life. Not only was she a daughter, sister, friend, and wife, she was also a mother. I truly believe that were ever she may be now; she is smiling down on us. We are not here to say goodbye to her, because she is in the heart of every person that she touched, Amen."

Everyone said Amen as a song started to play in the background.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

People slowly made there way to throw flowers on her casket.

_I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

As Lucas and Peyton maid there way to it the paused for a second as Lucas said "Goodbye, buddy." With that they walked away.

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends._

Haley's brothers and sisters were next along with her parents. Her brother's had to hold tight to there sister's because they were barely keeping there selves together. Jimmy and Lydia paused in front of it throwing the flowers as they said, "Will miss you Haley bop."

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live._

Brooke let go of James hand as she walked in front of the grave, she placed a white rose on it and said, "You'll always be by best friend, Tutor girl." She walked away with tears falling down her face.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

James and Nathan were left standing there alone. James lifted his hand and placed it in Nathan's much larger one. With tears in his eyes he led his father to the pile of dirt under the tarp, where some of the people had been sitting. They bent down, took a hand full, and slowly let it leave there grip onto her grave. They each placed a white rose on it. Nathan went in his pocket and took out the crackerjack bracelet that he had given to Haley the first time she tutored him. He closed his eyes ready to toss it in when he heard James say softly, "Please don't throw it in, she loved it, I um….want to keep it for her," he said softly not looking at his father. They stood there hand in hand as the rain poured down on them.

AN: Keep the faith alive people.


	13. Don't leave

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Stewie****: If I choose to make stool in my pants right now, you're the only one here to change me. What do you think of that, hmm?  
****Brian****: I'm not going to change you.  
****Stewie****: What?  
****Brian****: I said, I'm not going to change you.  
****Stewie****: You can't be serious. Well, what if I make a fudgie? Well, I just won't. I just won't that's all. I just won't. Blast! I just did.**

**Stewie****: If your teachers ask about your bruises, what do you tell them?  
****Chris**_**(crying)**_** I got hit by a baseball.**

**"Listen To Your Heart"**

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention

but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

BY:DHT

* * *

They all left the grave yard and went to Brooke's house. There were so many people that the street was lined with cars. Nathan just stood on the porch not talking to anyone. Brooke was inside trying to make sure everyone was comfortable when someone put there hand in hers and swung her around to him. 

"Hey boyfriend," she said in a low voice when she noticed who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Brooke I'm sorry I'm late, my plane was a few hours behind," Chase said kissing her softly. "I'm here for you."

"I'm so happy you're here," she said hugging him.

"So how's James doing?" Chase asked.

"Not so good, he hasn't talked since he found out." Brooke said looking at the little boy who was in his grandfather's lap. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna help both of you through this okay," Chase said.

"Okay," she said not moving from his arms.

* * *

Nathan finally made it inside the house. He just went and stood by Lucas and Peyton. As the time past people slowly started to leave. There was just close family and friends left. Brooke heard the phone ring, but she could not find the phone. The answering machine picked up. Everyone frozen, when they heard her voice. 

_Hi, you're reached Haley James Scott congratulations, well if your not calling for me then I guess your looking for my beautiful son James Lucas Scott, or Brooke Davis," Haley said laughing. "Mom, you took all the words," James said laughing with her. "Yeah tutor girl, totally not fair," Brooke said laughing with them. "Well, leave….."_

Nathan just stood there with everyone listening.

_Flashback_

_They were in there apartment lying on the bed trying to get the answering machine message to work for both of them now that they were married._

"_Hi, this is Nathan and Haley Scott. Please leave a message, or not," Haley said._

"_That's the worst thing I've ever heard," Nathan said looking at her._

"_Shut up. It rhymed. I like it." As she said this he hit the delete button._

_Message has been erased._

_He smiled at her innocently. _

"_Fine, let's do one together, okay?" Haley said smiling at Nathan._

"_Wait a minute. Isn't that something only really cheesy couples do?" Nathan asked seriously._

"_Yeah, well, we are a really cheesy couple mister," Haley said getting closer to him._

"_Good point," he said agreeing._

"_Okay!"_

"_Hi, you're reached Haley."_

"_And Nathan. I live here, too."_

"_Yes, Nathan lives here, too, because we're married."_

"_And we can't get to the phone right now because we're, um……"_

"_Having sex, I mean, we're having really hot sex," Haley said looking at him._

"_Okay!" Nathan said kissing her neck as he moved his body on top of her, causing her to laugh._

"_We're still on. Leave a message." Haley said laughing._

"_And we'll get back to you when we're done." As he said this there bodies rolled off the bed together, kissing and laughing._

_End Flashback_

Before the message could end Nathan rushed over to it and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter all over the floor.

"James was now in tears screaming and crying, "Mommy! Mommy!"

Brooke walked up to James and hugged him trying to make him stop crying as Lucas did the same for Nathan. "Nate, just calm down, everything is going to be okay."

* * *

It was the end of the day and all of Haley's family had left to go back to where they came from. 

"Would you guy's please stay here tonight, we don't want to be alone," Brooke said to Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan. Chase was in one of the stair rooms already staying the night.

"Sure, we will," Peyton said hugging Brooke.

"I have to go," Nathan said.

"Nathan, I think that you should be here now," Lucas said.

"Sorry, I can't be here right now." Nathan said walking away, when he heard the little boys soft voice.

"Daddy, please don't leave me," James said looking at his father.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I can be who you need me to be," Nathan said.

_I don't know if I can be who you need me to be._

"All I want is for you to be my dad is that too much to ask?" James said.

_All I want you to be is my wife. Is that too much to ask?_

"I'm sorry," Nathan said as he left.

AN: They never found Haley's body, so it was an empty casket. Keep the faith party people and thanks for the reviews.


	14. Don't Say I Never Gave You Anything

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Brooke****: What are you more excited about... fashion show or Cheerleading competition?  
****Haley****: Uhh... sharing a hotel room with Nathan.  
****Peyton****: You are so Brooke's roomate.  
****Haley****: Whatever.**

**Brooke****: I cannot believe that director lady. I hate her. She was wearing white and it is way after Veteran's Day.  
****Haley****: Labor Day.  
****Brooke****: Whatever, almanac girl.**

**Rachel****: Well well. Looks like somebody had a rough night.  
****Peyton****: Says the girl who poured drinks down my throat and then dropped me off in my best friend's boyfriend's bed.  
****Rachel****: Look, I just led ya to the door, sweetheart.  
****Peyton****: We're not giant pandas, ya know. You can't just put us together and expect us to mate. And do me a favor. Talk soft. Ya got a terrible voice. ****Rachel****: Look, I was trying to help you out. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted.  
****Peyton****: You know what? Ya can't see it, but underneath my sunglasses, I'm rolling my eyes.**

* * *

"Daddy, please don't leave me," James said looking at his father.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if I can be who you need me to be," Nathan said.

_I don't know if I can be who you need me to be._

"All I want is for you to be my dad is that too much to ask?" James said.

_All I want you to be is my wife. Is that too much to ask?_

"I'm sorry," Nathan said as he left.

"James, he didn't mean that he just misses your mommy," Lucas said to the little boy who was crying. "Look, Brooke I'm going to go get all of us some dinner and I'll be right back."

With that Lucas left. He knew where Nathan would be, the beach, it's where they got married.

* * *

"What do you think your doing?" Lucas said as he walked up to Nathan, who was drinking a fifth of vodka.

"I was wondering when St. Lucas would show up," Nathan said laughing as he took another drink.

"Nathan, cut the crap, you have a son that needs you, a son who…….."

"I didn't even know about," Nathan yelled.

"That's your fault, you pushed her away, you made her leave," Lucas yelled back.

"Shut up!" Nathan yelled. "I know that this is all my fault okay, if I wouldn't have made her leave then she would be alive right now, and we would be a family." Nathan said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Nathan, this is not your fault," Lucas said, knowing that he hurt his brother.

"What question did he ask you?" Nathan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"After Haley called the other night, he said do you remember the question you asked me, the answer is no, I don't want him to know," Nathan said knowing that Lucas would remember.

"Nathan," Lucas said.

"Answer me!" Nathan yelled.

"If he wanted you to know about him," Lucas said in a low voice. "He didn't mean it okay, he was just hurt, you were talking about his mom, the person who he loves more than anything, and he just didn't want you to hurt her again."

Nathan just looked at him of a minute before he walked away. Lucas left the beach, went to the café and got everyone dinner. They all eat and went to bed. They next day Brooke got a call from Haley's lawyer saying that he was on his way, he had something for her.

"Haley's lawyer just called, he's coming over he has something for me," Brooke said to Peyton and Lucas. Chase was upstairs helping James get dressed.

"Okay, I um….I should go get Nathan, he should be here," Lucas said getting up.

"Ok!" Brooke said.

* * *

"Nathan, get up," Lucas said as he walked in Nathan's room.

"Remind me to take that key away from you," Nathan said as he opened his eyes.

"Get dressed, you need to be at Haley's right now," Lucas said.

"No, now leave me the hell alone," Nathan yelled pulling the covers over his face.

Lucas walked up to the bed, and lifted it causing Nathan to roll off.

"What the hell?" Nathan yelled.

"Get dressed now, or I'll dress you myself, look at you, you're pathetic." Lucas yelled.

"All right mom!" Nathan yelled getting up.

They arrived at Brooke's just as the lawyer had got there. They all went inside.

"Okay, I just came by, to drop this off, Mrs. Scott wanted all of you to watch this, I will be in touch with you in a few days to see who will get custody of James," the lawyer said as he left.

* * *

**"One Moment More"**

Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To warm my soul and ease my mind  
You've got to hold me and show me now

Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are  
It's just enough to steal my heart and run  
And fade out with the falling sun

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me

Tell me that someday you'll be returning  
And maybe  
Maybe I'll believe  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe

So hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving

By: Mindy Smith

They all gathered around the living room as Brooke put the tape in and pressed play. She sat next to Chase. Peyton and Lucas were across the room. James was in a chair, and Nathan just stood behind all of them. They all started crying when Haley came on the screen.

"_Hey guys it's me. I guess if you're watching this that means that I'm gone. Don't be sad, I will always be with each and every one of you. God where do I start, mom, dad I love you both so much, thank you for everything. To all my brothers and sisters, thank you for the great childhood, I am going to miss you all, and I love you. Taylor and Chris do the world and favor and don't produce any children. No I'm just kidding, a little. Lucas Scott you're my best friend, I don't have one single childhood memory with out you in it. I love you so much buddy. It's amazing how one game linked so many lives together. If you would have never joined to Ravens then I don't know where we would be. You have Peyton because of one decision you made. If you would have never did that one thing then Nathan would have never tried to get me, we would have never fall in love, gotten married, and had James, so in a way I kind of owe you my life. If I had the chance to do anything different back then, I wouldn't, I like how that one decision changed both our lives. Peyton Sawyer, I love you, I know that you say people always leave, but your wrong, everyone that leaves, left a part of themselves with you, and so will I. Brooke Davis, what can I say Tigger, you um….saved me. When I had no one, you were there. I wouldn't have made it without you. You will always be my best friend. I love you more than you'll ever know."_

Everyone was crying, Peyton and Lucas were holding each other, as Chase was holding Brooke trying to calm her down. They all saw Haley crying through the TV.

"_I guess your up next huh, kiddo. Mommy doesn't want you to be sad okay. I know that I promised you that I would never leave you, and I am sorry that I had to break that promise. But I will never leave you; I'll always be with you. You're my whole world; everything that I have done is for you. I am so proud of you and the person that you're becoming. You are the best part of me. I love you more than anything." _

James was crying as Brooke left Chase and went to hug him.

_Nathan Scott, God I don't even know if your there. If your not then that really does mean that our marriage meant nothing. I meant everything. They haven't invented words for how much I love you. I'm sorry, that we lost our way; I always hoped that we would get it back. I want you to know how sorry, I am for everything, for hurting you, and especially for leaving town without telling you I was pregnant. We have a son, Nathan, and beautiful little boy who look's just like you. Look at him, we did that, we made him with our love. I know that you missed out on a lot but there wasn't a moment when I didn't feel you next to me. You were there for everything; you're my heart and soul, my everything._

Nathan was now crying like a baby as he walked up to the TV and put his hand where her face was, trying to hold onto her.

"_If you haven't already, I want you to move on, find someone that loves you as much as I do, I want that for you. Please take care of James; he is the best kid anyone could ask for. He needs you, and I know that you need him, too. Take care of our son Nathan; don't say I never gave you anything. I love you both so much, always & forever."_

The screen went black. Nathan fell to his knees, he couldn't breath. He felt little arms around his body. James was hugging him. He threw his arms around his son. They cried in each other's arms.

**AN: Seriously keep the faith. I totally cried writing this whole chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**


	15. Keep Holding On

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Mouth****: Hiya fellows, I'm Mouth.  
****Jail Guys****: Mouth, eh?  
****Mouth****: I mean, Marvin. Look, I really don't want any trouble. I mean... I like girls!**

**Haley****: Okay, Karen and I made sandwiches and I got chips and drinks and we're all set.  
****Skillz****: I brought red vines, you can't have a roadtrip without red vines.  
****Lucas****:I brought some old yearbooks, thought it might give us a laugh. What'd you bring Nate?  
****Nathan****:I brought Haley, who brought the food. Brooke?  
****Brooke****: I brought my hot body and Rachel's Danali. She might have left but at least we got her car.  
****Haley****: You sure it's not stolen? Oh, wait that's only calculus exams.  
****Nathan****: My girl's not a big Rachel fan. Peyton, what did you bring?  
****Peyton****: Road mix**

**"Keep Holding On"**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

By:** AVRIL LAVIGNE**

* * *

"You have to eat," Brooke said looking at James.

The boy just turned his face away.

"I'll be right back," Brooke said leaving the kitchen.

Brooke walked all over the house looking of Nathan. She found him in Haley's room sitting on the bed. Nathan noticed her at the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean, too……"

"It's okay, what are you doing in here Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Nathan said honestly.

"There's something that I think you should know," Brooke said looking at him as she sat next to him on the bed.

"What?" Nathan said looking at her.

"She left the tour for you, so only found out that she was pregnant after she got back to Tree Hill," Brooke said. "She left it for you."

Tears were now falling out of his eyes again, he placed his hands on his face as Brooke put one arm around him.

"Thank you, for taking care of her and James," Nathan said.

"It was my pleasure," Brooke said softly.

"I lied Brooke."

"About what?" Brooke said looking at him puzzled.

"When she came home that night, I told her that we made a mistake by getting married, I lied."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"My Dad said that if I really loved her like I said I did, then I would let her go, let her live her dream, he told me that I would just hold her back from who she was destined to become," Nathan said crying.

"Oh, Nathan, she thought that you didn't love her anymore," Brooke said.

"I never stopped, she had my heart everyday since we met," Nathan said.

"Listen, I need you to talk to James, he won't eat," Brooke said.

"I'll try but I don't know if he will listen to me," Nathan said.

"Nathan, that boy knows who you are, he knows that you're his dad, and you love him. Haley made sure of that." With that Nathan left the room and headed for the kitchen, where James was sitting at the table.

"Hey buddy, your Aunt Brooke says that you won't eat?" Nathan asked his son.

"Sorry, I'm just not that hungry," James said.

"Neither am I, but we need to eat something, how about I make us some Mac and cheese." Nathan said smiling.

"Food of the Gods," James said smiling back, "Sure dad."

Nathan made the food and fixed them both a bowl and sat at the table with James. Brooke just watched them from the doorway.

"So tell me, about your mom, what was she like with you?" Nathan asked.

"She was amazing mom, um….." he could not even finish his sentence the tears were falling from his eyes. "I miss her so much."

"Hey, it's okay, everything is going to be okay, I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere," Nathan said hugging his son.

"Promise." James said.

"I promise, in fact I have a meeting tomorrow in Charlotte, would you like to come with me?" Nathan said.

"Sure," James said trying to smile.

"Let me just run this by your Aunt Brooke, okay." Nathan said.

"Sure, you guys go have some fun," Brooke said startling them. "Sorry, I just over heard."

"Are you sure that he can come," Nathan asked.

"Yes, you two need to get away from everything, stay out there for a day or two, and get to know each other." Brooke said smiling.

"Well, then I guess we should go to sleep soon, we have to leave early." Nathan said.

James and Nathan went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" James asked Nathan.

"Sure buddy, I was hoping that you would ask," Nathan said smiling at his son.

They went to sleep that night, with Nathan holding his son for the first time. The next morning they left for Charlotte by themselves.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas had a busy day. They had there first ever doctor's appointment. That night they went to the café to have dinner.

"Man, I am so happy that everything is healthy with the baby," Peyton said while eating her dinner.

"Me too, beautiful," Lucas said taking her hand in his.

"How are you holding up?" Peyton asked.

"Taking the pain one day at a time, trying to be strong for Nathan," Lucas answered honestly.

"Nathan is really lucky to have you as a brother," Peyton said.

"Marry me," Lucas said looking into her eyes.

"Luke, you already asked me and I said yes." Peyton said waving her ring in front of him.

"I mean marry me now; we could hurry up and make all the arrangements, have the wedding in like two weeks."

"Luke, don't you think it's a little soon, with everything that has happened lately." Peyton said.

"That's exactly why we should; besides I want you to be my wife now, I can't wait any longer." Lucas said.

"Okay, let's do it," Peyton said getting up to kiss him.

"I love you!" He said as he hugged her.

"I love you, too!" She said. "I have to go to the restroom again." She said walking away to the restroom.

He sat there smiling to himself. The café was empty; everyone had left for the night. Lucas heard the door open, and turned to see who it was, as they were walking inside.

The glass that Lucas had in his hand fell to the ground, shattering, when he saw who it was.

AN: hey thanks for all the reviews i hope that you like this chapter.


	16. Who Are You?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**(Nathan brings Haley into a classroom and starts kissing her)****  
****Haley****: We can't do this right here right now  
****Nathan****: We just did... all right, I'll kiss ya later.**

**Nathan:(****sarcastically****) I'm happy mom. Dad loves me.**

**Nathan****: A month ago, do you think we'd be alone in your bedroom?  
****Haley****: Oh, but we're not alone in my bedroom, we have the four fathers with us.  
****Nathan****: They can watch.  
****Haley:(****Laughs****) Nathan, can you get serious for just a minute.  
****Nathan****: I am serious, come here. (****He pulls her to the bed and starts kissing her****)  
****Haley****: My parents could come home.  
****Nathan****: So? **

**"It Ends Tonight"**

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

By: All American Rejects

* * *

He sat there smiling to himself. The café was empty; everyone had left for the night. Lucas heard the door open, and turned to see who it was, as they were walking inside.

The glass that Lucas had in his hand fell to the ground, shattering, when he saw who it was.

"What are you looking at, perv?" Haley said looking at Lucas like he was crazy.

He ran right to her and threw his arms around her as tears fell from his eyes. "Hales," he said not sure if he was imagining it, are she was really there.

"Are you on crack, Luke, because I got to tell ya, your mom would be disappointed, of course it's me," Haley said laughing. He pulled way from there hug and was staring at her, touching her face trying to make sure she was real.

"Luke, are you okay, I'm getting a little worried," Haley said as she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Everything is fine now that you're here," Lucas said pulling her into another hug.

"Haley," Peyton said as she saw who Lucas was holding. "Oh, my God!" She went to her and took her into a hug.

Haley just looked at Lucas with a, what the hell is going on look. "Um…..no offense Peyton, but I really don't know you." Haley said backing away. Peyton looked hurt as she backed away, knowing that something was wrong with Haley.

"Lucas, what is Peyton Sawyer doing here with you?" Haley asked looking at Lucas.

"Haley, Peyton is my fiancée you know that," Lucas said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Lucas we're in high school, you so can't get married," Haley said.

"Haley, what are you talking about? We graduated college a year ago?" Lucas said. "How did you get here?"

"Well, um…..yesterday when I woke up, there was this lady watching me sleep, so I totally freaked out right, so she says that I was running when she saw me, she said that I stopped when I saw her, she said that I kept on asking if James was okay, she asked me if I was okay, and I said yeah, before I fell and hit my head, hence the big ass cut and mark here, no to mention every where else on my body. She said that she brought me inside her house and took care of me. I totally don't remember. Then she tells me that I'm in Florida, and I'm like lady, what reality show is this. Any ways, she bought me a bus ticket home, and here I am." Haley said trying to catch her breath.

"What's the last thing you remember Haley?" Peyton asked getting more worried.

"Me and Luke playing min golf on the roof, making predictions for the school year. Why are you looking at me like that, and why do you look so different?" Haley asked looking at Lucas.

"Haley, there was an accident, we thought that you were dead," Lucas said.

"Luke, I think that I would remember being in an accident," Haley said.

"Hales, were 23 years old, please tell me that you're joking and you remember," Peyton said looking at her.

"Are you on crack too, and how the hell did you two, get together." Haley said looking at them.

"Haley, I think that we should take you to the hospital," Peyton said.

"No offense Peyton, but I really don't know you," Haley said.

"Hales, that's why you should go, Peyton is one of your best friends," Lucas said.

"Luke, you are really starting to scare me," Haley said.

"Haley, did you look at yourself, you look so different from what you did in high school, now please just let us take you to see what's wrong." Lucas said pleading.

* * *

After a little more convincing Haley agreed to go. Peyton and Lucas were in the waiting room, waiting to here from Haley's doctor.

"I called Brooke, she is on her way," Peyton said. As the doctor walked in, "Mr. Scott, I see that you look much better," Dr. Sheppard said.

"How's she doing?" Lucas asked.

"Mrs. Scott suffered sever blow to the head, was she in an accident?" Dr. Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, they found her car at the bottom, of a river, but we really don't know what happened," Lucas said.

"Well, let's go see if she can remember," the doctor said leading them to room 223.

"Hello Mrs. Scott, mind if I ask you someone questions?" Dr. Sheppard asked Haley as Luke and Peyton just stood in the room watching.

"Sure, but my name is Haley James," she said looking at the doctor.

"Sorry, but on the chart here it says Haley Scott," the doctor said looking at the chart for a mistake.

"Must be some kind of a mistake," Haley said.

"Actually, that is your last name, Hales," Lucas said looking at her.

"Can you please give us a minute," Haley asked looking at the doctor. He nodded his head and left the room.

"What the hell is going on, Luke?" Haley asked him.

"You're married," Lucas said.

"What are you freaking kidding me, I think I would remember being married to someone," Haley yelled.

"Hales, look at the ring on your finger," Peyton said.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening, where are my parents Luke," Haley said crying.

"They moved after you got married, they bought and RV to travel." Lucas said.

"I don't remember," Haley said crying as Brooke burst through the door running to throw her arms around Haley.

"Thank God, tutor girl, I've missed you so much, best friend." Brooke said crying.

"Best friend?" Haley said trying to stop the tears.

"She doesn't remember you, only Luke," Peyton said.

"But she is my best friend," Brooke said looking at her hurt.

"I'm sorry," Haley said.

"Has anyone called Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I tried but he is not picking up," Lucas explained.

"Why would you call that ass?" Haley asked.

"Hales…." Lucas started but was cut off.

"What Luke, he is a totally ass to you, not to mention the fact that he is a man whore," Haley said looking at Lucas.

"You don't remember Nathan," Brooke asked looking at Haley.

"Yeah, I remember Nathan, Luke's mean ass half brother, who's a whore," Haley said looking at Brooke in the face.

"He's your husband, Hales," Lucas said.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, Luke, you would never let me go out with that ass," Haley said trying to laugh at the situation.

"Actually I wasn't happy about it at first, but you made me see the good in Nathan, and now not only are we brothers but best friends." Lucas said.

"Okay, somebody pinch me so I can wake up, this has to be a dream," Haley said crying again.

* * *

Finally the doctor came back into the room. He asked Haley a few questions. She did not remember the wreck, are Florida, are anything that had happened over the years.

"I told you, the lady that found me said I was asking if this James person was okay," Haley said to the doctor.

"Who is James?" Dr. Sheppard asked.

"I told you I don't know," Haley said getting angry that she could not remember.

"He's her son," Lucas said to the doctor.

"What?" Haley yelled. "I have a son," she asked.

"Yes!" Brooke said smiling at her.

"It looks like you have retrograde amnesia," Dr. Sheppard said.

"Will she remember anything that happened over the years?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure some time the memory comes back and other times it does not," Dr. Sheppard said.

After a few more tests they left the hospital and brought Haley home. James and Nathan would not be home until tomorrow so they decided to stay over and try to help her remember them.

AN:I told you to have faith didn't i. well let me know what you think.


	17. I Knew You Wouldn't Leave Me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Keith****: How was your first day? How does it feel being a college student?  
****Veronica****: Ooh, it's exhausting. I had one whole class today.  
****Keith****: You make any friends?  
****Veronica****: Lord, no.  
****Keith****: Enemies?  
****Veronica****: Eh.  
****Keith****: Yeah, well. It is a day that ends in a "Y".**

**Piz****: A Saturn for a Mars.  
****Veronica****: ...in Neptune! Yeah, the planets really aligned for this one. Now, move Uranus, the Mercury is rising**

**"Here Without You"**

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

BY: 3 DOORS DOWN

* * *

"Okay, buddy, we did what I wanted to do yesterday, so what do you want to do before we head back home," Nathan said.

"Can we just, go home and talk on the way, dad," James asked as they were leaving the hotel lobby. Nathan saw the paparazzi waiting for him to leave. Nathan bent down to pick James up into his arms, to carry him to the car.

"Thanks, daddy," James said.

Daddy, every time James called him that he felt a since of pride. He couldn't explain it, but it made him happy to know that James was his son, and he would always have a connection to Haley. "Sure we can kiddo, there's this great restaurant that we can stop and have dinner at if that's okay with you.

"I would love to," James said smiling. "I'm sorry that I beat you so bad, in one on one yesterday," James said smiling as he remembered. Nathan brought him to the Bobcats gym yesterday, so they could play together. He had them make James a custom made jersey. He looked so cute, like a little Nathan.

Nathan started laughing remember how proud he was of him, of course Nathan was just playing for fun. He let James win. He promised himself that he would never be like Dan. Even though he just met his son, he loved him more than anything and he would always protect him. It's what Haley wanted.

"Yeah, I have to admit I was a little embarrassed, but if anyone can beat me I glad it's you, kiddo," Nathan said laughing. They talked all the way to the restaurant, getting to know each other.

"I'm sorry about last night," James said.

"Hey, it's okay, it was just a dream," Nathan said. Last night James started screaming and crying in his sleep. He was having a dream about Haley. Nathan woke him up and comforted him. Nathan had also had a dream about Haley but James was upset enough, he didn't want to tell him.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight, me and Nathan Scott get married when we're juniors, my parents leave town, and I have to live with a boy," Haley asked still confused.

"Yes, tutor girl, he was your husband," Brooke said trying to explain everything to Haley.

"But for the last four years, you, James and me have been living in L.A., where we both went to UCLA, but we moved back here so I could teach high school literature at Tree Hill High were I still think that I go," Haley said getting frustrated.

"Let's just look at some more pictures," Lucas said seeing that Haley was getting frustrated.

"Here's one of you and Nathan on your wedding day," Peyton said showing Haley the picture.

"They look so happy," Haley said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You said they," Brooke said.

"Sorry guys, but I don't know this girl in these pictures, I'm sorry, I wish that I could remember, but I can't, this isn't working." Haley said on the verge of tears.

"Hey, its okay, we are going to help you remember," Peyton said.

"What are we going to do about James?" Brooke asked worrying about the little boy that she loved so much.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that and maybe, we shouldn't tell him that I don't remember, he's so little, and from what I hear he's been threw a lot and I don't want to hurt him any more than I have." Haley said.

"Hales, that's real sweet of you, but he's gonna know that something is wrong," Brooke said looking at Haley.

"Guys, he's five, I sure he won't notice." Haley said laughing.

"Actually Hales, he is way beyond his years, and you're his best friend, he's gonna know that something's wrong with you," Brooke replied.

"Okay, so we have time before they get back tell me everything about him and what we have been through." Haley said curiously wanting to know about her son.

* * *

"That was good, dad," James said as they got into the car.

"I told you," Nathan said as he put him in his seatbelt.

They left and were now on there way home.

"Can I ask you something?" James said not looking at his father. "Did you love her, mommy, I mean?"

Nathan looked at him for a second and then answered, "More than anything." Nathan said with sadness in his voice.

"She loved you, too," James said softly.

"I'm so sorry that I missed out on so much with, I should have been there for her and you, I promise that I am here now and I'm not going anywhere," Nathan said to his son.

"I know daddy," James said with a soft smile. It started to rain as they pulled into the drive way.

"We're here, buddy?" Nathan said as he stopped the car. "You go ahead, run in first, and I'll be right behind you, with the bags." Nathan said to James.

* * *

"Okay, you ready for this tutor girl," Brooke said as they heard Nathan's car pull up.

"As I'll ever be," Haley said nervously. She was about to meet her son and husband for the first time.

"Tigger, were are you I missed you, so much?" James called as he walked into the house.

"In the living room, Hotshot," Brooke called out. The little boy started talking as he walked to the living room.

"We had so much fun, Tigger, mom was right……," he stopped when he seen her standing there across the room. His face lit up when he saw her, tears fell from his eyes as he ran towards her jumping into her arms, "Mommy, mommy, I knew you wouldn't leave," James said crying in her arms.

When James first walked into the room tears came to her eyes as she saw him, her son. How can you love someone this much that you've just seen, oh right Haley James because he is your son, Haley thought.

"I've missed you so much, kiddo," Haley said crying with the little boy kissing his cheeks.

"I love you so much," Haley said not letting go of him. She thought that it was strange but she felt the connection that they had.

"I love you too, mommy," James cried holding onto her tightly not wanting to let her go. Every one that was in the room was crying at this beautiful moment that was happening in front of them.

"Where did you go, kiddo?" Nathan yelled as he walked into the house.

"In here daddy," James shouted as he jumped out of his mothers arms going to hug Brooke.

Nathan walked into the room and stopped when he saw her, he just stared at her for what felt like forever, tears were streaming down his face as he closed his eyes wanting to make sure that the scene in front of him was real. A few seconds later he opened them, to see her still standing there looking at him, at the sight of the love of his life who he thought was dead Nathan Scott passed out.

AN: tell me what you think i will try to update tomorrow.


	18. One Beating Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**"Here By Me"**

I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood

So how could I have been so blind for all these years?  
Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,  
And living without you…

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

I can't take another day without you  
'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long, just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong

Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love…

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

As the days grow long I see  
That time is standing still for me  
When you're not here

Sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me.  
Just as long as I have you,  
Right here by me.

BY: 3 DOORS DOWN

* * *

"Where did you go, kiddo?" Nathan yelled as he walked into the house.

"In here daddy," James shouted as he jumped out of his mothers arms going to hug Brooke.

Nathan walked into the room and stopped when he saw her, he just stared at her for what felt like forever, tears were streaming down his face as he closed his eyes wanting to make sure that the scene in front of him was real. A few seconds later he opened them, to see her still standing there looking at him, at the sight of the love of his life who he thought was dead Nathan Scott passed out.

"Nathan," Lucas yelled running over to him.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that I saw……"

"Me," Haley said. When he had walked in the room, she had got butterflies in her stomach, her heart started racing. How can he be doing this to me she thought?

"Nathan, we have been trying to reach you, to tell you that she's alive," Lucas said helping his brother up.

Lucas didn't even get to finish what he wanted to say. Tears in his eyes, he rushed over to Haley and threw his arms around her, crying.

Its okay, Haley thought, he's your husband, you're suppose to love him, no but I don't love him I hate him, right?

"I've missed you, so much," he said as he closed his eyes and whispered in her ear.

She just stood there, letting him hug her. She couldn't bring herself to wrap her arms around him.

"Guys, can we um……have a minute, please," Haley asked.

Everyone left the room, they were just standing there, he never let go of her. He finally picked up his head and rested it up against hers, tears still falling from his blue eyes.

Man how do I say this, Haley thought? Man, he has the most beautiful eyes.

"Nathan, I um….."

"I love you!" He said as he brushed his lips against hers.

When he kissed her, it felt like electricity shocking her. Man, he is an amazing kisser, yeah well duh; Haley he's done kissed half the world.

"Nathan, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you," Haley said looking at him like she was sorry.

He looked at her for a minute, trying to see if she was telling the truth. He picked up both of her hands in each of his, and placed one on his heart and the other on hers.

"Then how do you explain this," he said in a low voice, with a pleading look.

She felt it, both their hearts racing. Beating like they were one. She didn't know why it was beating this fast, she couldn't explain it. I wish I remembered, but I don't she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," she said letting his hands go, falling from his. "I don't remember you, are us."

He closed his eyes. He had dreamed of this moment for years, even before he thought that she was gone, and never once had it turned out like this. He felt his heart break again.

"I should um….go," he said turning and walking away.

With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey are you guys, done…." Lucas asked walking into the room, only to find Haley.

"Hales, where is Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"I um…told him that I didn't remember him, and he just looked at me like I ripped out his heart," Haley said with an apologetic face.

"Haley, why would you do that, he's been through enough, with losing you?" Lucas said raising his voice.

"Sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to hurt him, I'm just trying to be honest, this is really hard for me, okay." Haley said tearing up.

"Well, what else did he say?" Lucas asked.

"He said that he loved me."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I'm sorry."

"Haley!" Lucas said his voice rising again.

"What, Luke, I don't love him, what did you want me to do lie to him," Haley yelled.

"Hales, he's your husband, of course you love him," Lucas said.

"Sorry, Luke, but I don't, I most have been on crack when I married him," Haley yelled, getting angry that she could not remember.

They heard the front door slam.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled as he walked outside.

"Stay, the hell away from me," Nathan said leaving.

Lucas walked back inside the house to grab his keys.

"Is he okay," Haley asked concerned.

"He seemed, pretty upset, how would you feel, if you thought that the love of your life died, then came back and said she doesn't remember you?" Lucas said angry that she didn't remember. "I have to find him before he does something stupid."

"You think that he will," Haley asked worried.

"Let's just say the last time you left him, he tried to kill himself by wrecking a racecar," Lucas said.

"Luke, I am really sorry, I wish that I could remember," Haley said.

"Just tell Peyton, that I love her, and I'll be back as soon as I can," Lucas said walking out of the house.

Haley just stood there with tears rolling down her face, wishing that she could remember.

AN: Damn you Chris Keller! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:)


	19. Almost Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Haley****: Stay the hell away from my husband.  
****Rachel****: I was just giving him a proper thank you.  
****Haley****: Your thank yous send people to the free clinic.  
****Peyton****: Ha.  
****Brooke****: What are you laughing at? Your "I love you"'s send people to their grave.  
****Peyton****: Well in that case, I love you, Brooke.**

**Haley****: I hate Rachel.  
****Lucas****: She's probably just... **_**(trying to be reasonable then see's Haley's dark look)**_** Yeah, I hate her too.**

**Brooke****: Yes it would, everything is Peyton's fault. Shes like a cursed rabbit's foot. Shes bad luck  
**_**(Haley laughs)**_**  
****Brooke****: I am serious, traitor girl. Do not take her side against me.**

**"I Could Not Ask For More"**

Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

_Chorus_  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

_Chorus_

I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

By: EDWIN McCAIN

* * *

"So guess what girlfriend?" Chase said smiling at Brooke. They had gone to her room when Haley asked them all to leave.

"Please, don't say that you have to go back to L.A.," Brooke said with a pout.

"Actually, I know that we haven't talked about this much but, since your moved here I have been going crazy without you, and so I was thinking that I would move down here to be with you," Chase said smiling at her.

She just sat there looking into his eyes; she didn't know what to say.

"Will you move in with me Brooke Davis?"

"YES!" She said leaping into to his arms, throwing her lips on his.

"Are you sure?" Chase said.

"I would love too," Brooke said happily. "This has to be a dream."

"If is was a dream, would I be able to do this," he said kissing her neck.

"No!"

"Or this," he said taking off her shirt and placing kisses on her belly. She threw herself on top of him ripping off his shirt.

"Are you teasing, me boyfriend?" Brooke said smiling.

"I don't know is it working," he said smirking, as he placed his hands on her hips.

* * *

Lucas went to Nathan's house and the beach but he was not there. He decided to go to the docks were Nathan and Haley had their first tutoring session.

"Go, away!" Nathan said as Lucas walked up.

"I can't, you're my brother and I love you, now will you please come back," Lucas said.

"What's the point she doesn't remember me?" Nathan yelled. "How can she not remember what we had?"

"Nathan, she doesn't remember any of you, except me," Lucas said.

"Oh, okay, I feel better now," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Just come back, help her remember, make her fall in love with you again," Lucas said.

"And, what if I can't?"

"Believe me when I say that she loves you, she just doesn't know it yet."

"I can't believe this is happening," Nathan said.

"Look, James doesn't know that she doesn't remember, so I need you to come back, be there for your son," Lucas said. "She's alive man, isn't this what you wanted to be a family." It is what he wanted, but she was supposed to remember him. She meant everything to him, so how is it that she could not remember him.

"Okay," Nathan said defeated.

* * *

"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?" James asked as they were watching cartoons in the living room. She had just finished giving James a bath.

"Sure thing kiddo, just let mommy go take a shower then I will come down and get you," Haley said kissing him on the forehead. With that she left the room and walked upstairs.

* * *

Minutes later Nathan and Lucas got back to the house, just as it started raining again.

"Daddy, where did you go?" James asked as Nathan and Lucas walked into the room.

"Just went for a walk with your Uncle Luke," Nathan said sitting next to him.

"Well goodnight," Lucas said walking out of the room. Lucas walked upstairs to where he and Peyton were staying.

"Come here, champ!" Nathan said taking James in his arms, so that he was lying ontop of his dad.

"What are you watching?" Nathan asked James as he rubbed his hand up and down his son's back soothing him.

"The Fairly OddParents, I love this cartoon," James said laughing at Cosmo.

"I love you, did you know that," Nathan said to his son.

"I love you, too daddy!" James said smiling, he was so happy he had his mom and his dad, everything was just perfect. Nathan's eyes started to water as James said he loved him back, now all he had to do was get his wife to remember him, and his life would be perfect. With in seconds they both drifted off to sleep, from the long day that they just had.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful!" Lucas said kissing her passionately as he threw both their bodies onto the bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Peyton said lying down so that he was on top of her.

"I was just making sure that Nathan was okay," Lucas said as he lifted her shirt and kissed her belly. "I've missed both of you," he said still kissing her belly.

"Yeah, Haley told me, she's taking this pretty hard Luke, maybe you should go easy on her, it isn't her fault that she doesn't remember," Peyton said.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that he's been through so much, I just want them to be happy like you and me," he said kissing her neck.

"Show me how happy you are," Peyton said kissing his lips. With that he threw off his shirt and started kissing her all over as he was undressing her. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" She said as she got on top of him smiling.

* * *

Haley got out of the shower, and got ready for bed. She walked down stairs to go get James when she saw him and Nathan. At the sight of them her heart skipped a beat. They look so perfect she thought. She then noticed that Nathan was staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just came to get James," Haley said blushing that he had caught her staring at him.

"No, its okay let me take him to your room," Nathan said as he got up carrying James to Haley's room with her following him. He placed James down in the middle of the bed and kissed his forehead.

"Please don't go daddy, stay here with us tonight," James said half asleep.

Nathan looked at Haley who only nodded in approval. Then he looked back down at James.

"Sure, champ let daddy just go to the restroom," Nathan said walking away.

Great now I have to sleep in the same bed as him, Haley thought. It's okay just relax he will be all the way on the other side and James will be between us. Man, if he tries anything, I am going to kill him.

Nathan walked out of Haley's bathroom with no shirt, just boxer's. Haley could not help but stare at his perfectly toned abs. Man, I married a hunk. He saw her staring and smirked. He remembered how much she loved his body. She blushed and looked away as he got into the bed. James was already fast asleep.

"Nathan, about earlier, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean it," Haley said apologetically. They were both on their sides facing each other. Their eyes connected and neither one could look away.

"It's okay," he said barley above a whisper.

"It's just your not the Nathan Scott, that I remember," Haley said trying to explain her actions.

"It's okay, I was an ass back then," Nathan said with a smile.

Man, he has the most amazing smile she thought.

"So, what changed you?" She asked really wanting to know the answer.

"You!" He said not breaking contact with her brown eyes. As he said this to her heart started racing as her cheeks got red. She didn't know what to say so she just smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Hales!" Nathan said as he saw her blushing at his comment.

When he called her that, she got this warm feeling inside of her that she could not explain. All of her friends called her that, but when he said it, she got tingles all over her body.

"Goodnight," she said softly, not sure of what just happened.

They laid there for a long time just staring at each other. Finally, Haley drifted off to sleep. When she woke up in the middle of the night somehow, she was in the middle of the bed on her side facing James. Nathan had his arm around her, holding her tight as if making sure when he woke up, that she would be there. Her back was touching his chest, and she could feel his heart beating. She felt him breathing on her neck and it gave her goose bumps. Normally she would have freaked out, but she didn't she felt like this was where she belonged. She closed her eyes drifting back to sleep thinking that this was the safest she had felt in her whole life.

AN: I love this chapter. Tell me what you think...


	20. What A Feeling

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Rachel****: I don't know about the balloon, but this blows. When am I gonna ever need to know this?  
****Haley****: I don't know. Probably when you're failing calculus and want to graduate. Oh wait, that's right now!**

**Deb****: I don't belong here, I'm a good person. So I pop pills, I haven't killed anybody. Sure maybe I started a fire once, and I did discharge a firearm recently, but it was an accident. The bottom line is I don't need this place.  
****Counselor****: Deb I've been in your shoes.  
****Deb****: Gucci I don't think so.**

**"Brighter Than Sunshine"**

I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling

Tied up in ancient history  
I didnt believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, i don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine

I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling

I didn't have the strength to fight  
Suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.

Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see  
Your heart is keeping time with me

What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine

I got a feeling in my soul ... _repeat chorus to end_

_By:_AQUALUNG

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning to find that only she and James were in the bed. So she got up and walked down stairs.

"Morning guys, where is Nathan?" Haley asked looking around.

"He said that he would be here later," Lucas said from the table. "Sit down eat we made breakfast."

"Okay, this looks really good," Haley said sitting down.

"So, guys we have some news," Peyton said looking at Lucas with a smile.

"Spit it out P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

"We are having a baby," Lucas blurted out.

"And we want to get married, in like two weeks," Peyton said finishing off for Lucas.

"Congratulations," Chase said.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for both of you," Brooke said hugging Peyton.

"Even though I don't remember much, I'm pretty sure the old Haley would have been happy for you, and also this me is happy for you too," Haley said hugging Lucas. "Congratulations buddy!"

"Thanks, Hales," Lucas said smiling.

They all sat back down and started eating their breakfast, when they heard James screaming and crying from upstairs. They all took off to the room.

* * *

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Haley said as she ran in the room holding the little boy trying to make him stop.

"I thought that it was just a dream, I thought that you left me again," he said holding her tight.

"I told you I'm not going any where, I love you," Haley said still holding him.

"I love you, too always & forever," James said kissing her cheek.

_Always & Forever, I've heard that before she thought._

"Let's go eat some breakfast," Haley said carrying her son down stairs.

They went down stairs and James noticed that Nathan was not there.

"Where's daddy?" James asked looking at his mom.

"He said that he would be back later," Haley said.

"James how about me and you go for a swim in the backyard later," Chase asked smiling at the little boy, "Just like we did in back in L.A."

"Sure, but this time I am not taking it easy on you," James said laughing.

"What's he talking about?" Lucas asked to Chase.

"We play basketball in the water, and I guess from that comment he let me win," Chase said laughing.

"Awe, babe it's okay," Brooke said giving him a smile. Everyone started laughing. The day had moved along smoothly, but Nathan still was not back.

* * *

"Wedding planning time, boys get out," Brooke said.

"Ouch, that hurts," James said looking at Brooke. "But I guess we can go for that swim huh, Uncle Chase."

"Awe, Hotshot you can stay if you want, you can help me design the dress," Brooke said laughing knowing that he would refuse.

"Dream on Tigger, if you want me to stay mommy I can," he said as he walked up to her.

"No that's okay, you go have fun," she said hugging him. All the guys left the room and it was just the three girls.

"So tutor girl, tell us about last night, were dying here," Brooke squealed out.

"Yeah, Hales what happened?" Peyton said smiling at her.

"What do you guys mean?" Haley asked trying to play dumb.

"Nice try tutor girl," Brooke said. "Now tell us are we will hurt you, what happened with you and Nathan."

"Now why would you think that something happened between us," Haley asked.

"Well, because when Nathan came down stairs this morning, he had the biggest smile across his face, and I haven't seen him that happy in like over five years," Peyton said. This made Haley smile and then blush.

"Nothing really, we just talked," Haley said hoping that would work.

"Slow down, tutor girl, we are your two best friends we know that something else happened, because you are so blushing right now," Brooke said laughing.

"God, alright when I woke up in the middle off the night he was holding me okay," Haley answered.

"That's it," Brooke said. "Man I had sex last night and I didn't even wake up that happy." She said laughing.

"Me too," Peyton said smiling at Haley.

"Oh my god, too much information," Haley said holding her hands up. "I can't believe that you would think that we had sex, I don't even remember having sex at all."

"Oh but, tutor girl, don't act like you haven't, you have James to prove that you have," Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah, Hales, besides you used to tell us how good Nathan was," Peyton said laughing along with Brooke. Haley's mouth was just fell open.

"I am some kind of whore," Haley said with a pout. "I mean if I slept with Nathan, then how many other guys have I slept with."

"No Hales, Nathan is the only guy that you've been with, and if you must know, you guys totally waited until you got married to do the deed," Brooke said still laughing.

"Will you guys shut up this is making me really uncomfortable," Haley said blushing, happy to know that she waited until her wedding to have sex.

"Come on Hales, it's just girl talk," Peyton said still laughing.

"Okay, let's start planning this wedding," Brooke said as she stopped laughing. They sat there for hours trying to make as much arrangements for the wedding as they could.

* * *

"I win!" James yelled.

"Oh no, you don't cheater," Chase said splashing him.

"Yeah James, you so did not beat us," Lucas said laughing at his nephew.

"Okay, so how did I cheat," James said laughing.

"You jumped on my back so I could not make that shot," Lucas said laughing.

"I only think that its fair because it's two to one, and my dad still isn't here to help me," James said pouting and gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Not the puppy dog eyes," Chase said smiling. "You know I can't resist those."

"Yeah, me neither," Lucas said laughing as he splashed James.

"So then it's settle I win," James said laughing.

The guys finally came back into the house and everyone went get ready for dinner. Lucas and Peyton were cooking for everyone.

* * *

Nathan had showed up while everyone was getting dressed, he walked up stairs to Haley's room where he found her, he saw her putting on her make up in the mirror of her bathroom. He just stood there for minutes mesmerized by her beauty.

"You look beautiful!" He said smiling at her, as she jumped. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay and thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she said as she turned around to finish, trying not to let him see her blush. He started walking towards her and she didn't realize it as she began to talk.

"So what did you do today?" She asked as felt him right behind her. He put both his arms on the counter trapping her, with his chest against her back. He lifted one of his hands and moved her hair so that he could see her ear. He put his mouth right next to it as he whispered into her ear.

"It's a secret," he said as he looked at her through the mirror. She had her eyes closed.

"So um…even I don't get to know?" She said tilting her neck with her eyes still closed. She could feel his breath on her skin as he talked once again. He placed a soft wet kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear again.

"I promise that I will show you soon," he said closing his eyes and smelling her hair. God I miss her smell he thought. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until they heard James yelling for her to go down stairs.

"We should um……probably go," Haley said with her eyes still closed, loving the feeling of him against her.

"Alright, if that's what you want?" He whispered in her ear again. She was about to lose all of her resolve, when she heard James knock on her room door.

"Coming buddy," Nathan said as he placed another wet kiss on her neck, and then walked away, leaving her there. Her heart was racing, and she felt that warm feeling again. She headed down stairs to join everyone.

"What took you so long Hales?" Peyton asked as she joined everyone at the table.

"Yeah, tutor girl are you okay, you look a little flushed," Brooke said concerned.

"No, guys I am fine," Haley said with a soft smile. Man, if they new why I looked like this I would never hear the end of it.

Nathan was sitting next to her at the table, everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time. As Lucas and Peyton were talking about their wedding Haley felt Nathans hand slowly moving up her thigh. She blushed, and then noticed Brooke staring at her.

"Are you sure, you are okay, is something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Actually, I am kind of tired, so I'm going to go to bed," Haley said as she got up from the table, she walked over to James and kissed him on the forehead. "Come join me when your ready, I love you."

"I love you, too mommy, I won't be that much longer," he said smiling.

"Goodnight everyone," Haley said looking at Nathan, then walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Hales," they all called out after her. Everyone at the table went back to talking about the wedding as Nathan just sat there smiling at himself, happy that he could still make her feel that way.

AN: I TOTALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I AM REALLY STARTING TO THINK THAT NO ONE LIKES IT:(


	21. You Know, You Want Him

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the day: **LIKE ONE OF MY FAVORITE NALEY SENCES

**Deb****: The two of you are driving us crazy.  
****Haley****: The two of us?  
****Nathan****: I might have called a couple of times.  
****Deb**_**(to Nathan)**_** 6 times.  
****Haley****: You crazy obsessive parent.  
****Deb**_**(to Haley)**_** you called 8.**

**"Heartbeats"**

One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away

Both under influence  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

One night of magic rush  
The start a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief

Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough

And you, you knew the hands of the devil  
And you, kept us awake with wolf teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats  
In one night

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

By: JOSÉ GONZÁLEZ

* * *

The next day went by pretty slowly. That morning after breakfast, Nathan had showed up and asked all the guys if they wanted to go do something so they all left. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley decided to stay in and watch a movie. About half way throw the movie Haley had gotten a call from her mom. They had been talking on the phone a lot, ever since she found out Haley was alive. Lydia made her daughter promise that she and James would go visit them as soon as Lucas and Peyton's wedding was over with. After Haley finished on the phone she returned to the movie. When it finished the girls decided to all go for a swim, in the backyard.

"So let's go swimming," Peyton said looking up from the floor to see Haley and Brooke's face.

"Sure P. Sawyer, my perfect body could sure use a little more sun," Brooke said smirking. She was very confident about herself and her looks. Both of the other girls started laughing at her.

"Okay, sounds like fun, I'm in, lets go," Haley said as she got up and walked towards her room.

"Hey Hales, do you have a swim suit that I could wear," Peyton asked as she followed her up the stairs. Haley just stopped walking and turned around smiling at Peyton.

"WHAT!" Peyton said wondering why she was smiling.

"I don't know, remember that I don't remember," Haley said laughing. Of course she didn't think that it was funny, she just thought that it was funny that Peyton would ask her something like that, knowing that she didn't remember.

"Oh, sorry Hales, it just came out," Peyton said holding a hand over her mouth.

"Good one, Goldilocks," Brooke said laughing as she walked pasted her. "You can wear one of mine." They all went change and then headed to the back yard. Ten minutes later they were all laid out on their stomachs, trying to get a tan.

"I love swimming," Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah, me too," Haley said. She had been thinking about Nathan all night last night, and all day. She was a little upset that he had left last night without telling her goodbye. No, he just sent James up to her room and left, with not so much as a goodbye. How can you be thinking about someone you just met she thought. It's really not even fair because he knows me and what I like, and I don't know him. Good going Haley, finally you get a great guy and then you don't even remember him. "What do you think that the guys are doing?" Haley asked turning over.

"I uh, called Luke before, we came out here, to tell him that we were going swimming," as she said swimming she threw up air quotes which made all three girls laugh. "I asked him what they were doing and guess what he told me?"

"What?" Brooke asked intrigued, as she turned over and looked at Peyton. "Spit it out P. Sawyer."

"Anyways," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes, and smiled. "He said that he could not tell me," Peyton said frowning.

"What a load of crap," Brooke whined. She hated secrets, and she really wanted to know what Chase was doing.

"But…"

"There's a but, hell yeah," Brooke said getting excited.

"He did mention that Nathan made him promise not to say what they were doing, and that it was kind of a secret," Peyton said as she and Brooke turned their attention to Haley.

"What?" Haley said when she noticed that they were both staring at her. "He um….might of mentioned something about a secret last night in the bathroom."

"Whoa, tutor girl, back up," Brooke said smiling. "What were you two doing in the bathroom together?" Haley started to blush a little.

"Yeah, Hales, what happened?" Peyton said smiling also.

"Nothing really, I was just getting ready for dinner, and he um….kind a told me I looked beautiful and uh….that was it," Haley hoping that they would buy it.

"Wait a minute, I remember someone being late to dinner, and you were acting a little strange," Peyton said laughing, knowing that there was more to the story than Haley was telling.

"Tutor girl, pleasssssse," Brooke whined.

"We kind of had I don't know like a moment," Haley said softly.

"Feel free to continue, are we are going to talk about sex, again." Brooke said laughing.

"God alright, you two don't quit, do you?" Haley said getting a little annoyed. "It was nothing really he just sort of came up right behind me and started kissing my neck, happy now," Haley said. "Also when I asked him what he did yesterday, he said it was a secret."

"Um, I so know what he is doing," Peyton said laughing.

"Feel me in Goldilocks, I'm dying here," Brooke whined.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Haley said getting really annoyed.

"He's so trying to make you fall in love with him again," Peyton said smiling at Haley.

"He is not," Haley said embarrassed. Truth was it was freaking working, he was driving her crazy.

"Judging by your behavior, last night and today, I would say that it is working," Brooke said laughing.

"Tigger please stop," Haley begged. They both stopped laughing a just stared at her.

"What?" Haley asked with a softer tone than before. She really didn't like when people just stared at her. It really bugged her. Man, what the hell are they staring at she thought.

"You um….just called me Tigger," Brooke said stunned. Haley and James were the only ones that called her Tigger, and if Haley couldn't remember her then why was she using her nickname for her.

"Do you remember something Hales," Peyton said looking at her seriously. "Tigger is your nickname for Brooke."

"It just came out," Haley said trying to figure out why she had said it, but she couldn't remember.

Peyton could see that Brooke was a little upset, so she went back to the Nathan talk. "It's okay Hales, he's your husband, he knows everything about you, like what you like, basically he knows how to drive you crazy, if ya know what I mean," Peyton said as she wiggles her eyebrows and laughing trying to break the tension. Lucky for her Brooke liked talking, and being nosy.

"Come on tutor girl, tell me that you don't want him, he's sexy," Brooke laughed with Peyton.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled getting jealous. She didn't know why but she kind of wanted to kick Brooke's ass for saying that, not that it wasn't true, he was totally sexy. "I don't want him." Peyton saw Haley's face and she could tell that she was really getting annoyed.

"Look Hales, all we are trying to say is that you wanting to be with Nathan wouldn't be wrong," Peyton said.

"Yeah Hales, sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Brooke said apologetically. She loved Haley and she just wanted her to be happy, but as her best friend she knew that only Nathan could make Haley happy.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just, I wish that I could remember, that's all," Haley said sincerely. She felt bad when she saw their faces. They were her friends, even if she didn't remember them, and they deserved to be treated better than that. She then knew what would make them a little happy.

"And, also, I sort of think that maybe…..I want him," Haley said softly with a smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Brooke yelled laughing hysterically.

"I so knew that you were lying before, you never could resist that Nathan Scott, charm," Peyton said causing all of them to laugh.

"Please don't say anything," Haley said with a worried expression.

"Hey tutor girl, you're our best friend, we got your back," Brooke said smiling at Haley as if telling her that they would not say anything.

* * *

They all turned when they saw Lucas and Chase walking up with there swim trunks on. Haley didn't see Nathan, are James.

"Where's James?" Haley said looking at Lucas.

"We had stopped by the café and James asked Nathan if he could stay and play with Katlin, my mom said that she would watch them," Lucas said looking at Haley. "You're not mad are you, because we can go pick him up?"

"No not at all, I just miss him that's all," Haley said. Lucas, Peyton, Chase, and Brooke had all gotten in the pool. Haley stood up in her navy blue bikini and turned so that she could face the pool. She heard a voice behind her and it brought a smile to her face.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now, Hales?" Nathan said as he walked right behind her. She blushed when he said this, man he's totally driving me crazy she thought, and don't even get me started on the way he says my name. Before she had a chance to respond he grabbed her, picking her up and he jumped, throwing both their bodies into the pool.

"What the hell?" She said as she reached the surface of the water. Everyone else was laughing at them, even thought they were all on the other side of the pool.

"Sorry," Nathan said holding up his hands. "It just looked like you were about to go back inside, and I didn't want you too," Nathan said smiling at her.

"You could have just asked me to stay," Haley said smiling as she splashed water at him.

"Now that wouldn't, have been any fun, now would it," he said as he got closer too her. She thought that he was going to kiss her, but instead he started splashing water on her.

"Nathan, stop," she screamed in laughter.

"No way, not until you admit that you are having fun," Nathan said laughing still splashing water in her face, following her as she tried to back away.

"Okay, I'm having fun," Haley yelled defeated. He stopped splashing the water at her, and just stood in front of her smiling and laughing at her. They both looked to see what the others were doing only to see them making out. Nathan smiled as he looked towards them, but Haley could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Haley said as she stared at him worried. He looked at her for a second, happy that she could tell that something was wrong with him.

"Just um…..jealous, I guess," Nathan said nodding towards the couples making out, and then began swimming away from her. She knew what he meant, and she felt really bad.

"Let's play some volley ball, girls against the boys," Nathan said trying to get everyone's attention. "You ladies on that side of the pool, Luke help me set the net up." Nathan and Lucas got out of the pool and started setting the net up. When Haley saw Nathan in just his shorts, with water falling down his body, she was so happy that someone said let's go swimming. She couldn't help but stare, he was sexy.

"Like what you see?" Brooke said laughing at Haley as she swam up to her. Haley just continued to watch Nathan flex his muscles as he set the net up.

"I like a lot," Haley said not even looking at Brooke. They finished setting and got back into the water, and started the game. Of course the guys were kicking there asses. It had been an hour that they had been playing and Peyton and Lucas decided to barbeque for everyone, so they got out of the pool and started cooking in the back yard. Brooke and Chase were making out again. Haley and Nathan just laughed as they saw them.

"How old are we again?" Haley said laughing at them. "So what did you do today?" She said swimming closer to him.

"I already told you that it was a secret," he said smiling at her. He knew that she would want to know what the secret was. He just smiled at her, man she is the most beautiful woman in the world he thought.

"Please, just tell me," she said with a pout. He looked at her for a moment. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night," he said looking into her eyes.

"That depends; will you tell me your secret?" She said smiling at him.

"I'll do better than that I will show you," he winking at her.

"Then I would love too," she said smiling at him.

Nathan turned his back towards her, looking for Lucas but he wasn't outside anymore. Brooke and Chase were still making out on the other side of the pool. Haley noticed the tattoo on Nathan's back.

"Always & Forever," Haley said reading it. Nathan turned around when he heard those words from her mouth with an, oh my god expression.

"What?" He said wanting to hear her say it again.

"The tattoo on your back, it say's always & forever," Haley said softly. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she had said this. It must really mean something to him she thought. "What does it mean?" He looked at her for a minute with a sad expression on his face, but that faded, then he just smiled at her for like another minute.

"That's how long I'm gonna love you," he said looking into her brown eyes. She blushed and her heart started racing as he said this. "It was in my wedding vows," he said softly. He didn't even give her a chance to say anything; he turned, swam away, got out of the pool and walked to the house.

AN: Let me know if you like it:) ashly

p.s. i love this chapter


	22. Dinner, a Movie, & Holding Hands

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, they really inspire me to keep going. I also wanted to say to those of you who want Haley to remember everything that it will take a little time. You also have to remember that Nathan and Haley haven't been together for years, so when she remembers it might not be what you want it too. But for now the old Haley is falling in love with Nathan again, that doesn't mean that everything will be great between the two of them, there is way more drama on the way, like Rachel who I hate, but for now lets enjoy everyone being happy because that won't last for long.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Joey****: Dude some guy just called for you.  
****Chandler****: Who was it?  
****Joey****: I don't know! How about "thanks for taking the message"? Jeez!**

**Phoebe****: Now, if you want to receive e-mails about my upcoming shows, then please give me money so I can buy a computer.**

**Rachel****: since I'm moving out and you're so beautiful...how about I move in with you?  
****Phoebe****: That would be great, but then what do we do about Denise?  
****Monica****: Who's Denise?  
****Phoebe****: My roommate.  
****Rachel****: You have a roommate?  
****Phoebe****: Yes, Denise. Denise!  
****Joey****: What is with the secrecy, Phoebe? What about this Denise? She cute?  
****Chandler****: I don't understand. How can you have a roommate that none of us know about?  
****Phoebe****: Maybe because you never listen to anything I say. I talk about her all the time. Denise!**

* * *

An hour after Haley had got out of the pool, she went straight to her room to take a shower and got dressed. All she could think about was Nathan and how sad he was when she didn't remember always & forever. She wanted to remember more than anything. Then she kept thinking how hot he was. She couldn't get the image of his body out of her head. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, I will be right back," she said looking at Peyton.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked looking at her. She had noticed that Nathan was acting a little strange after he had got out of the pool.

"Just to the Karen's to pick James up," Haley said as she walked out of the kitchen and left.

* * *

Minutes later Nathan walked into the kitchen, were Lucas and Peyton were.

"Nathan, are you okay," Lucas asked looking at his brother. Nathan stood there for a minute looking at his brother and Peyton.

"I just wish that she would remember, so that we can be a family," Nathan said with sadness in his voice. "I just love her so much that it hurts."

"Hey, she's going to remember, just give her time," Lucas said as he walked up to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"I know it's just every time I see her I want to kisser, and hold her, and….."

"Hey, Nate what ever it is that your doing, it's working," Peyton said with a smile. She felt really bad for outing Haley, but Nathan was upset and she knew that this would make him feel better. "She's totally falling for you again!" Nathan just stood there for a minute and smiled softly.

"You're right, I'm going to stop being sad, and I'm gonna make her remember me," Nathan said. Lucas and Peyton looked at him of a minute. "I'm okay, really, we belong together, and now all I have to do is remind her of that." With that Nathan walked out of the room and went to find Brooke and Chase so that he could bring them back to the kitchen. He needed to talk to Brooke and Peyton about something.

"You think he's going to be okay," Peyton asked as she walked up to Lucas. "Yeah, he just want's her to come back to us that's all," Lucas said hugging her, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Lucas Scott, we can't in here," Peyton giggled as Lucas continued to kiss her neck. Nathan, Brooke, and Chase walked in the kitchen.

"Get a room," Brooke said smiling at them as she threw a towel. Lucas picked his head up looked at them, then looked back at Peyton.

"I was just about to suggest that," he said laughing, as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Alright, Nate, what did you want to talk to us about?" Brooke said placing her hands on her hips.

* * *

She was in her car driving and she kept on hearing those words play over and over in her head. _**That's how long I'm gonna love you.** _She pulled up to Karen's house and started to walk to the door. She didn't even make it to the steps when James came running out of the house and jumped in her arms.

"Mommy, I missed you today," he said smiling at her. She carried him into the house.

"I've missed you too, kiddo," she said smiling at him. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I had a great time," James said smiling. "Aunt Karen my mom's here," he called out. Karen walked out of the kitchen and saw Haley holding James and it made her smile. James jumped out of Haley's arms.

"I'm going to tell Katlin bye," James said running to Katlin's room.

"How have you been?" Karen said walking up to her and gave her a hug. Growing up with Lucas, Karen was like a second mom to Haley. She loved her and considered her family.

"Okay, I guess, I've missed you," Haley said hugging her again. "How was James today?" Karen just smiled at her.

"He was great, do you know how much of a good job you did with him," Karen said smiling at Haley. Haley laughed a little.

"Not really, but I'm starting too," Haley said. She wanted more than anything to remember James and Nathan.

"I am so proud of you, ya did good with him," Karen said. She loved Haley like a daughter.

"Thank you, Karen that means a lot from you," Haley said as her eyes started to water.

"He really is something else, I got to say, that boy loves you more than anything, he didn't stop talking about you all day," Karen said laughing. Haley's couldn't help but smile, she loved James and even though she didn't remember him, she felt the bond that they shared and she knew that would never go away.

"Yeah, he's perfect," Haley said as James came out the room with Katlin.

"Katlin, I would like you to meet my mommy," James said looking at Haley. "And mommy this is Katlin." Haley just looked at her for a moment. She was really beautiful; you could tell that she was Keith and Karen's daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, Katlin," Haley said shaking her hand.

"Your Luke's best friend, I have heard a lot about you, especially from this knuckle head," Katlin said laughing as she looked at James. Haley just smiled at the two of them.

"So buddy, you ready to go," Haley said looking at her son. "Katlin would you like to come spend the night at our house; your brother will be there." Haley said smiling at the little girl.

"Can I, mommy, please, please, please," Katlin said to Karen. She gave her puppy dog eyes and Karen could not resist.

"Okay sweetie," Karen said laughing at her daughter. "Let's go get you some clothes packed." They left for her room as Haley and James waited in the living room.

"So you want to tell mommy, what you and daddy did today?" Haley said hopeful that her son would tell her the truth. James just smiled at her for a minute.

"Sorry mommy, but daddy made me promise not to tell, but I promise that you will love it," James said smiling at her.

"Didn't hurt to try," Haley laughed. What the hell could he could he be up to. She really wanted to know and no one would tell her. I bet Brooke and Peyton are finding out as we speak.

"Okay, I'm ready," Katlin said walking into the living room with her bag.

"So, I will see you two tomorrow," Karen said hugging Katlin and then James. She noticed that Haley looked at her confused, and James noticed her look too.

"For your date with daddy tomorrow," James said looking at her. "Daddy asked Aunt Karen if she could watch me tomorrow, so he could take you somewhere." Haley just stood there for a moment trying to catch her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, he just didn't tell me that you would be watching him," Haley said to Karen. With that the three of them had left and went back home.

* * *

"So are you sure that you will have enough time to do it," Nathan asked Peyton.

"Yes, Nathan I will, now will you leave me alone your stressing me out," Peyton said laughing. Lucas looked at her worried for a second. "Just kidding, me and the baby are both fine."

"I just want everything to be perfect is all," Nathan said. "You think that she's going to like it."

"Hell yeah," Brooke said laughing. "I promise you, that she will."

"And do you think that you will have enough time for what I asked you to do," Nathan said looking at Brooke. She just smiled at him.

"Yes, now relax; everything is going to be perfect." Brooke said.

* * *

"Hey were home, where is everyone," Haley yelled as she walked into the house.

"In here," Lucas yelled from the kitchen. They headed to the kitchen to meet everyone. They were putting all of the food on the table.

"Katlin, what are you doing here," Lucas asked as she jumped in his arms.

"Sleeping over, nerd," Katlin said laughing. She loved teasing her brother, just as much as she loved him. "See this pretty bag; it's what you bring when you sleep some where."

Everyone started laughing.

James walked up to Nathan and jumped in his arms. "Did you have fun?" Nathan asked his son. "Yeah, we had fun."

"Let's eat," Lucas said motioning of everyone to sit down and eat.

"This looks really good," Katlin said smiling at her brother. "Thank you, princess" Lucas said smiling.

They all sat there eating, talking, and having a good time. Nathan and Haley sat across from each other. She could tell that he was still upset. She wished that she could make him feel better but she didn't know how, so she just avoided looking at him. After they finished eating they decided to all watch a movie. James and Katlin wanted to watch Open Season so Lucas put it on for them in another room down the hall. He told them that if they needed anything just to call are come get him. Chase and Brooke lay together on the floor, Lucas and Peyton had one of the sofas where they were lying, and Nathan went to the restroom, so Haley was laid out on the other sofa. She knew that he was still upset, so she thought that he would go in a chair when he came back. Brooke got up to press play; they were going to watch The Messengers. When Nathan got out of the restroom to Haley's surprise he went to were she was and lifted her legs as he sat down, placing them on top of his lap. The movie started and of course with in the first twenty minutes Chase and Brooke were making out.

"Get a room," Peyton said throwing a pillow on them. Lucas just smiled as he put his arm around her so she was next him. "Do you know how sexy you are when your mean," Lucas said winking at her. She kissed him on the lips.

"Speaking of getting a room," Nathan said smiling at them. "You're just mad because it's not you." Brooke said sticking out her tongue. She regretted it right as it came out of her mouth. Nathan just sat there looking at her hurt. "I'm sorry, bad joke," Brooke said hoping that he would not stay mad.

* * *

_**"Breathe"**_

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

_By: faith hill_

* * *

"It's cool," Nathan said turning his attention back to the movie. This made Haley feel even worse than she did before. She lifted her hand and put it in his intertwining their fingers. When she touched his hand it felt like fire. He looked at her in shock for a moment. She just smiled at him, looking into those baby blues. He smiled back, and then turned his attention back on the movie. His heart was racing; he was actually touching her skin. God he wanted her so bad. If he only knew had bad she wanted him, too. She moved over a little and pulled him to where he was right behind her. He smiled at her for a second and then put his arm around her waist, holding her tight. Throughout the movie every time Haley got scared she would squeeze Nathans hand tighter than she already was and back up even more into him, to where there was nothing between them. She loved the feeling of his body against hers. He would just smile to himself. She could feel his heart beating fast and his breath on the back of her neck, it gave her tingles all over her body. She didn't even notice the other people in the room, everything just faded away but them.

Lucas had got up half way through the movie to go and check on the kids. He came back ten minutes later.

"Everything okay, what took so long?" Haley asked worried.

"They fell asleep, so I went put James in your bed and Katlin in me and Peyton's bed," Lucas said as he lay next to Peyton. The movie finished and Chase and Brooke told everyone goodnight and went to bed. Peyton and Lucas did the same leaving Nathan and Haley alone. Haley yawned because she was tired. Swimming really made her sleepy, the only reason that she didn't fall asleep during the movie is because Nathan was holding her, and giant butterflies were just a fly in around in her stomach.

"I think that I could stay like this forever," Haley said softly. She closed her eyes wanting to be in this moment forever.

"Let me walk you to your room," Nathan said standing up, holding his hand out for her to take it. She smiled at him as she got up. They walked up stairs hand in hand.

"You're not staying," she said with a soft voice. She really wanted him to stay the night, she needed him to hold her tight and tell that everything would be alright.

"I can't, I have something to take care of," he said as they made it to her room. He really wanted to stay, but if he did then he would probably try something with her, he couldn't help it, he had trouble controlling himself as it was. He wanted her, and he loved her, so he had to leave, he knew that she wasn't ready for anything like that; to her they just had met he thought.

"Well, then I guess, this is goodnight," Haley said as she got in front of her room door. She turned around to face him. He smiled slightly knowing that she wanted him to kiss her. They just stood there looking into each others eyes. He slowly moved his face towards hers. She closed her eyes in excitement. She could feel him getting closer to her. Her heart was pounding, and she had butterflies in her stomach. His lips had finally made it right in front of her, but before they had a chance to touch Nathan's cell rang. Haley opened her eyes, only to find him still right in front of her cursing under his breath. She just smiled at him.

"Sorry, I have to go," he said before placing a soft wet kiss on her cheek. He turned and walked away. She was left standing there; she put her hand on the spot that he had kissed. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay, and she really wanted him to kiss her. She barely got any sleep that night wondering what the next day would hold, when she finally fell asleep though she had dreamed of him again, and in her dream there was no ringing phone to stop then from kissing.

**AN:LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT, AND ALSO TELL IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY AND IF IT WORKS WITH MY PLAN, THEN I MIGHT JUST ADD IT IN. THANKS:) ASHLY**


	23. Return to the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guys thanks for your amazing reviews. This chapter will be all about the Laley friendship and him telling her about her past. The next chapter will be the Naley date. I hope that you like it.**

**Quote of the day:**

_**Nathan is showing off a picture of James to Reece and two other girls. Haley comes up behind them.**_**)  
****Reece****: Oh my gosh Nathan your baby is so beautiful.  
****Nathan****: He is, isn't he?  
****Haley****: Hi, sorry can we just have a second.  
****Reece****: Congratulations.  
****Haley****: Thank you Reece.  
(**_**The three girls leave.**_**)  
****Haley****: Um, we need to go home.  
****Nathan****: Why, what is it?  
****Haley****: Because I know we promised we wouldn't do this but I called just to check in on the baby and Deb's not answering the phone, there's no busy signal, there's no answering machine and she's not answering her cell phone either.  
****Nathan****: Ok, ok, let's not freak out ok? It doesn't mean my mom's not on top of it.  
****Haley****: Your mom the former drug addict, attempted murder who dropped a loaded gun in the café?  
****Nathan****: Wouldn't hurt to check.  
****Haley****: Right.**

**_"Crash And Burn"_**

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_By: SAVAGE GARDEN_

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She had dreamed about Nathan, and today was their date. She got out of bed and noticed that James was not there. She went down stairs to the kitchen were she heard voices and laughter.

"Hey, mommy sorry I didn't wake you, it looked like you were having a good dream," James said smiling.

"It's okay, kiddo," Haley said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Lucas asked. Haley noticed that it was only Lucas, Katlin, and James in the kitchen.

"Great, where is everyone?" Haley asked looking around. She at least expected Brooke and Peyton to be there.

"Sorry, but they had something's to take care of, I was instructed to keep you company for now," Lucas said smiling at her. Nathan had told him to spend some time with Haley while they got everything finished for their date.

"Is that right?" Haley said sitting down. She new that they were helping Nathan, otherwise they would have asked her to go with them.

"Yes, now go get dressed so, we can bring these two, to my mom's," Lucas said pointing to James and Katlin. With that Haley headed upstairs to take a shower and change. When she came down stairs the three of them were waiting for her in the living room.

"Okay, I'm ready," Haley said as she walked to the door. With that they all got up and left the house. They drove to Karen's house where Keith was waiting for them, he took James and Katlin inside after everyone had said there goodbyes. Haley and Lucas drove off.

"I haved missed you so much," Lucas said looking at Haley. "I just want you to know that i will always be there for you no matter what, anytime you need anything you can call me, buddy," Lucas said looking at Haley with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"I know that Luke, and that goes both ways you know," Haley said laughing. "Will always be best friends no matter what." They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"So where are we going," Haley asked looking at Lucas.

"You'll see," Lucas said smiling. He wanted to take her to their place, because he knew that she remembered it. He just wanted to spend sometime with her. Get to talk to her, he missed her so much, she was his best friend and he missed her.

"What is it with you Scott men?" Haley said laughing. "You all are very secretive." She hated surprises, she always wanted to know right then and there what was going on, and Lucas knew this. They drove until they got to the café.

"The café, you're taking me to the café," Haley said sarcastically holding her hand on her heart.

"Shut up, smarty pants," Lucas said taking her hand. "I want to show you something." He said dragging her up the stairs to the roof of the café.

"Luke, it's still here after all these years," Haley said excitedly. She and Luke had built this golf course by themselves. It was where they would hang out and talk. It's where they would spend most of there time.

"Yeah, buddy, but I haven't played since you left, but I bet that I can still kick your butt," Lucas said was he walked pasted her and grabbed his putter.

"Bring it on Scott," Haley said laughing. They played for what felt like hours, just laughing and talking about old times, just having fun like they used too, just the two of them. When they finally got tired they both took a seat, and it got quite.

"Luke, can I ask you something," Haley said softly.

"Anything," Lucas said smiling at her.

"Can you tell me about Nathan and me?" Haley said. "I mean how it happened, everything?" He looked at her for a moment confused.

"I thought that Brooke and Peyton already told you?" Lucas asked confused.

"No they told me a little, and I just I want to hear it from you, you're my best friend and I trust you to tell me the truth, it's just I don't know what happened between me and him, I just don't understand why we weren't together, I mean if I felt about him the way I do now, then why weren't we together for all those years." Haley said looking at him. "I just want to know everything from the beginning." He looked at her for a minute and he could see it in her eyes that she really wanted to know everything, and he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her, because they weren't always happy.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked before he started.

"Yes, I want to know, I can handle it," Haley said reassuringly. He took a deep breath, and then started to talk. He was going to tell her the truth like she wanted.

"It all started when I join the basketball team…" Haley started laughing and cut him off.

"I tell you to tell me, about me and a boy and the story starts off about you," Haley said laughing. He pushed her lightly as he started laughing. "Yes, now shut up, no interruptions."

"Anyways when I joined the ravens, Nathan was the captain, as you know we hated each other because we shared the same father. He got the team to mess with me so that I would quit, but nothing that they would do to me worked, I just decided to stick it out, and it would stop, but Nathan wanted me to quit more than anything." Lucas said taking a breath. "So one day he sees you and me talking, and decides the best way to get to me is threw you. He thought that if he slept with you and broke your heart that I would quite."

"Oh, how romantic," Haley said sarcastically. She did not like how this story was going, and it made her a little angry. Lucas paused before he continued.

"So he went to you for tutoring, and of course you told him that we were best friends and that you couldn't, but then we talked and I told you that things were getting worse for me, so you decided to tutor Nathan. You told him that it had to be a secret, and that he had to leave me alone."

"I take it, that my plan worked," Haley said annoyed, she did not expect this.

"Yes, it did, see something funny happened?" Lucas said looking at her.

"What?" Haley asked.

"You did, you gave Nathan a chance, you treated him different from the way that other people did, you saw the good in him and it worked he changed, he was a different Nathan Scott," Lucas said smiling at her. "So you guys started dating, and I got to tell yeah that I was not happy about it, but you are my best friend so I dealt with it, I just thought that he was still using you. But it wasn't like that for Nathan anymore, he loved you." Haley started smiling; now this is more like it she thought.

"One night me and you were having a water balloon fight and I saw his jersey number tattooed on your ass, and I was so angry, that he would make you put that on your body, but you told me that he didn't even know about it, and that you did it because you were in love with him. A little while later, I was planning on moving to Charlotte with Keith, and I told you that I would find you before I left. I went to Nathan's to say goodbye to you because I knew that's were you would be. When I got there Nathan answered the door with only shorts on, and I saw you in his room, with nothing but a sheet around you, and I was so angry because I knew that you wanted to wait until you were married to have sex, that's when everything changed, you looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and said that you had waited, you guys had gotten married." Lucas said as he smiled at her. "If you would have seen your face when you told me, I don't know how to explain it; I had never seen you so happy before." Tears were now falling from her face, she was happy with this so far. She was confused when he didn't finish the story.

"Come on Luke, tell me the rest." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued.

"You guys were so happy, even when no one believed that it would work out, you still had each other. Nathan and I became brothers because of you. Nathan loved you so much that he would do anything for you; he knew that you loved singing so he pushed you to sing. He wanted you to have that. So you started singing, and you met this guy who helped you with your music, so you recorded a duet with him, and didn't tell Nathan. He found out though, and he wasn't to happy about it, so he asked you to stop seeing the guy, but you said that you couldn't. Nathan was really jealous of this guy and he thought that the guy was taking advantage of you, because you were a good person. You guys started fighting, and the guy left town and asked you to go with him." Haley looked at him confused.

"I didn't go with him, did I," Haley asked not sure of his answer.

"No not that time, you decided to stay and work on your marriage, but um….you didn't tell Nathan that you and the guy had kissed. And when Nathan asked you about it you lied to him and said no." Haley looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, I wouldn't do that to any guy let alone Nathan," Haley said in disbelief. He just looked at her with an even sadder face than before. "Oh!"

"One night we all went to Tric because Peyton had got Michelle Branch to play and the guy was her opening act. When he got on stage to sing he dedicated his first song to you. After he was done you went back stage to see him, and he um….told you that Michelle wanted you to go on tour with them. When you got home that night you told Nathan what the guy had said and he got really angry. You told him that it was your dream. He was angry at you so he told you that if you wanted to go then go, but that if you did then you were done. So he left and when he got home later that night you were gone." Haley had tears still falling down her face. Lucas took a deep breath not sure if he should go on, but then decided too.

"So you left him and everyone else without saying goodbye. Nathan was a mess, he started drinking, he stopped going to school, and he even punched Dan in the face. He was lost without you, Hales. One night he stole one of Dan's cars from a party we were having and he was really drunk, I jumped in with him, and we got stopped by the cops, we switched seats but we still got arrested. I was so mad at him for the way that he was acting, and that he was just back to the old Nathan Scott, so I told him it was no wonder you left him for the other guy. I didn't mean it, but it didn't matter. He came one night to Dan's house looking for me and I went outside to meet him, he told me that this was all my fault, and if it wasn't for me he would have never met you, he left and Deb came outside asking what Nathan wanted and I told her you. That's what he wanted Hales, you. His mom gave him some money to go and get you, so he drove to what ever city the tour was playing. I don't know what happened up there between the two of you, but when he got back he was different. He gave up on your marriage. That's when he wrecked the racecar. After he got out of the hospital, he changed; he started focusing on his dream, basketball. Then you came home, told me that none of it mattered without him, and that you needed to see him. I don't know what he told you, are what you talked about, but after that no one had seen are talked to you, except for Brooke. Nathan was never the same. Every time I talked to him he would asked it I talked to you, are knew where you were but I didn't. Then you showed up here not that long ago with Brooke and James, and now hear we are." Lucas said looking at her.

"Whoa, I don't know what to say," Haley said wiping the tears away.

"He loves you, and his son and that's all that matters now," Lucas said hugging her. "Lets get you home, so you can get ready for your date."

"I love you," Haley said still in his arms. "Thanks for being my best friend Luke."

"I love you, too," Lucas said holding her tight. With that they left the café, and headed back to Haley's house so she could get ready.

AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	24. Night To Remember Prt1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guys thanks again for the reviews. This chapter will be part of the Naley date. I also wanted to tell you that Haley will start to have flashes of things as she remembers them, so that will be in italic's. I just wrote the dialogue, I'm sure we have all seen the scenes so just enjoy.**

**p.s. I freaking love this chapter:)**

**Quote of the day:**

**Rachel****: Hey, Joey, how you doing?  
****Joey****: Great ... roomie.  
****Rachel****: Huh. Yeah, I guess we are roommates now.  
****Joey****: Yeah. Now that you bring it up uh, our fridge is broken. We have to get a new one. I checked around and your half is $400. Thanks a lot, Rach.  
****Rachel****: I'm not paying for half of that. I'm only staying here until my apartment gets fixed.  
****Joey****: Look, Rach, my parents bought this fridge just after I was born, okay? Now, I have never had a problem with it. Then you show up and it breaks. What does that tell you?  
****Rachel****: That refrigerators don't live as long as people.**

**Joey**_**(To Rachel, about the fridge)**_** Alright, now, you know that the A.T.M. will only let you take out $300 at a time. So I'll take a check for the other 100.  
****Rachel****: You're joking, right?  
****Joey****: Of course I'm joking. I don't take checks.  
****Rachel****: Thank God you're pretty.**

* * *

Haley got back from her morning with Lucas and went to get dressed for her date with Nathan. She thought about all the things that Lucas had told her, and she got really sad. She didn't know how she could have left Nathan. A thousand questions plagued her mind. She wanted answers and only Nathan could give them to her. She walked by her bed and saw a picture of her and James. It brought a smile to her face. She remembered when she left him this morning; he said that he would call when he was ready to come home. Then she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in," Haley said smiling as she turned to the door. Brooke and Peyton walked in.

"Hey tutor girl, you almost ready," Brooke said walking up to her bed as she sat down, and Peyton did the same thing. They both looked at Haley. She was wearing a black dress with heels, and her hair was down and her make up was light, showing her natural beauty. "You look hot, Hales."

"Whoa, Nathan's not going to know what hit him," Peyton said laughing.

"Yeah, I am, is Nathan here yet?" Haley said smiling at them as they all started laughing.

"He's on his way," Peyton said. "We won't be here when you get home; Chase and Brooke are coming to me and Luke's for the night." Peyton said laughing a little.

"Guys we are just going out, nothing is going to happen," Haley said throwing a pillow at them.

"Just in case, we won't be here," Brooke said giggling. All three of the girls started laughing.

"I am nervous," Haley said with a slight smile.

"Don't be, you are going to have a good time and hopefully remember some things," Peyton said softly. "Well, we just came up here to wish you good luck and now we are leaving."

"I know that I do remember you guys but thanks for being a good friend," Haley said as she hugged them. With that both the girls left the house leaving Haley alone in her thoughts.

* * *

Minutes later she heard the doorbell ring and walked down stairs to answer it. When she opened the door she saw him standing there. He had a black button up shirt, with a dark pair of jeans, with some dress shoes on. In his hand he held onto some purple little flowers. When he saw her his face lit up. She was beautiful. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said handing her the flowers. "These are for you, they were you're favorite."

"Thank you, you look good too," Haley said smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go," Nathan said holding out his hand which she took.

"Yes," she said following him. He led her to his black escalade; he walked her to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. She got in, he closed the door and walked to the driver's side got in a drove away. There was silence as they sat there. She was nervous waiting to find out what he had in store for her. They drove up to an apartment complex, and she looked at him confused. He walked out of the car opened her door, and took her hand leading her to their destination. When they got there he smiled at her before he put the key in and opened the door, leading her into the apartment.

"This is where we lived," he said softly turning to look at her not letting her go. She looked around. She noticed this wall full of pictures and she walked up to it looking at it. She saw the pictures, it was of them and their family and friends; they even had some of James. Then she was the name on the bottom.

"Naley?" She said looking at Nathan confused.

"It's our names put together, Brooke came up with it," he said laughing a little. "This is our wedding wall, they made after we got married. It's a little different from the original one."

"What happened to the original one?" Haley said looking at him. His smile faded as he began to talk.

"The night that you left me for the tour, I broke it," he said looking at her with hurt in his eyes. She didn't know what to say, so she let go of his hand and started walking around looking at things. As she walked down the hall she had a sense of déjà vu.

_Flash_

_Nathan, I'm slipping. You're gonna drop me._

_Drop you? If I wanted to, I could shoot you like a three-pointer. Want to try?_

_Don't you dare._

_Well, we're gonna do this the right way. Now, since I couldn't get the fancy honeymoon suite, I figured I could, you know at least carry you across our one-bedroom threshold._

_Oh, my God!_

_I wanted everything to be perfect. I know you didn't get your dream wedding or dream honeymoon._

_I got my dream guy._

_Yeah, you did get that._

_Honeymoon suite, huh?_

_Listen we don't have t o do anything, all right? That's not why I married you._

_You gotta be kidding me._

_What have I got myself into?_

_End Flash_

As she remembered this it brought a smile to her face. Nathan stayed in the living room, while she walked around. About 15 minutes later, she walked back into the living room and just stood there smiling at him. She was so happy that she remembered something. She didn't want to tell him what she remembered just yet, she didn't want to get his hopes up, and then she couldn't remember anything else. She then noticed the ugly pink panting on the wall, with the word love written in black in the middle. Her smile faded as she looked at it.

"What's this?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"It was a picture of you," Nathan said softly. "After you left me, I was pretty messed up, I knew that you hated the color pink so I put it all over the picture. It's funny you know, I went after you for all the wrong reasons, I just wanted to break your heart, who knew that you would break mine." He said walking away from her into the kitchen. He didn't know why he said it. It had just came out, he just wanted to forget the past.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she followed him. She sat on the counter looking at him. He noticed where she was sitting.

"That's where you were sitting when you told me about the tour," he said in a low voice afraid to feel it all again.

"Why did you wreck the racecar?" She asked. Ever since Lucas told her that she wanted to know why. She just sat there watching him as he started to speak.

"Love can make you do some petty crazy things," he said with a soft laugh. "I was driving around the track and I just didn't want to feel it anymore," silent tears were rolling down his cheeks, "it hurt so much, to think that the person that I loved more than anything, didn't love me. I just didn't want to feel any of it. Then I saw our life together, it like just flashed before my eyes. Nothing else mattered to me but you. I decided in that moment that if I couldn't have you, then I didn't want to live, so I crashed the car."

She got up from the counter as he finished. With tears in her eyes she threw her arms around him, holding him, wanting to take the pain she caused away. She just held him, for what felt like hours.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "Why did you bring me here?" He lifted his head from her shoulder and just looked at her for a moment.

"I just want you to remember me," he said. "So I bought this place back, and everyone helped me fix it the way we had it before. Are you ready for the next place that I want to show you?" He said smiling at her.

"Sure lets go," she said grabbing his hand. They walked out of the place and went to the car. They got in and before Nathan left he turned to look at her.

"You have to put this blind fold on before we go to the next place," he said holding it out to her.

"Okay, but promise me that you are not taking me out to the woods to kill me," she said laughing.

"I promise, Hales," he said as he watched her put the blind fold on. About 10 minutes later the car had stopped and Nathan got her out of the car and took her hand. He led her into a building she thought and that's when they stopped walking.

"You ready," he said looking at her.

"As I'll ever be," she said as she felt him take the blind fold off. When she saw where they were, she just smiled at him. "A recording studio." She said confused.

"Not just any recording studio, it's yours," he said smiling at her. "I bought this for you so you can start recording music again."

"Why would you do this?" She said. She had just seen how broken up her dream had made him.

"Because I love you and music is a big part of who you are, Hales," he said smiling at her. "I should have never made you decide between me and music. You could have had both; I was just being a jealous idiot. I thought that if you left for music it would mean that you didn't love me." She just smiled at him looking around there were articles framed all over the walls. "This articles are all about you, I was hurt Haley, but I was still proud of you."

"It's beautiful Nathan," she said looking around as he was looking at her.

"Yeah, it is!"

She noticed the black piano as she sat down looking at it. He smiled at her as he walked up behind her and put his mouth to her ear. "Will you play something for me," he said remembering the first time that she had played for him. As he said this her eyes closed in ecstasy at the sound of his voice, she got that feeling of déjà vu again as she started thinking with her heart and not her head, as she heard his voice her fingers began to play as the words came out of her mouth, she didn't know what was controlling her to do so, but she knew that she had done this before.

I believe this is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to  
Understand

Oh, the quiet child awaits the day  
When she can break free  
From all that clings my desperation  
Oh mother don't you see I've got  
To live my life the way I feel is  
Right for me  
Say its not right for you  
But its  
Right for me

As she finish he just smiled at her, as she turned to look at him.

"That was the first song that you sang to me," he said softly, happy that she had chosen that song.

"Did you like?" She asked nervously.

"I loved it," he said smiling at her still. God she was beautiful he thought. "Do you like this place," he said motioning towards the studio.

"I love it," she said smiling at him. He held out his hand of her to take it.

"You ready for the next place," he said as she took his hand.

"There's more," she said as they started to walk.

"Right this way, Hales," he said smiling as he led her to the car. With that they left for the next place.

AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. THAT SONG WAS BY BETHANY JOY LENZ AT THE TIME HAHA, NOW SHE IS MARRIED, BUT THAT'S THE SONG THAT SHE SANG TO NATHAN, WHICH YOU SHOULD KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE READING THIS MEANS YOU'RE A NALEY FAN. SORRY FOR THE RAMBLING, I THINK I GET THAT FROM HALEY. HAHA


	25. Night To Remember Prt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guys thanks again for the reviews. This chapter will be part 2 of the Naley date. I also wanted to tell you that Haley will start to have flashes of things as she remembers them, so that will be in italic's. I just wrote the dialogue, I'm sure we have all seen the scenes so just enjoy.**

**p.s. I freaking love this chapter just as much as the last one.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Teacher****: Ms. Davis! Perhaps there's something in that note that could enlighten us about the Boxer Rebellion.  
****Brooke****: Well, they totally won out over briefs**

**Chris****: It ****sucks**** Haley.  
****Haley****: What? I worked really hard on that song! What do you mean it sucked?  
****Chris****: I mean, it sucked so bad, I'm wondering if it's possible to unhear a song. ****Haley****: Maybe it's the song that's good and it's you that sucks.  
****Chris****: Yea, maybe, lemme think, um, ****no.**** It's the song.**

_**(Rachel sticks a picture of Chris' CD cover on locker)**_**  
****Brooke****: Look hoebot. This is a poser-free zone. **_**(rips up the picture)**_**  
****Rachel****: What's wrong Brookie? Jealous 'cause the Keller isn't into you?  
****Brooke****: I wouldn't let the Keller into me, if he were the last-- (**_**Whitey walks by**_**)  
****Rachel**_**(to Brooke)**_** Oh my God! I love your necklace!  
****Brooke****: And your shoes are so fetch!  
****Whitey**_**(smiles approvingly)**_** It's good to see you girls patch things up.  
****Rachel****: Oh yea, we're totally beaches!**

* * *

_"**I'LL BE"**_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_Chorus_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_Chorus:  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

_By: Edwin McCain_

* * *

"You ready for the next place," he said as she took his hand. 

"There's more," she said as they started to walk.

"Right this way, Hales," he said smiling as he led her to the car. With that they left for the next place. They sat in silence as the headed for the next place. Nathan had his hand on her side of the car holding hers. He looked at Haley and smiled, she was lost in her thoughts. The car stopped and Nathan got out and opened the door for her again. He took her hand and started walking. She noticed they were at the beach, she could hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"What are we doing at the beach?" She said as she followed him.

"It's where we got married," he said as he led her to the spot. She noticed that there were candles everywhere in the distance. She thought that she could see a table and some people standing there. As they got closer she noticed that what she saw was true. It was so beautiful she thought. It was like a dream. They had a few guys with instruments not to far away from the spot. As they walked to it, music started to play. Nathan led Haley to the table, and pulled out the chair for her to sit. He sat at the other end, and just smiled at her.

"Nathan, this is beautiful," she said smiling at him. Then the waiter walked up to them, poured the champagne and brought their food. Haley noticed that it was Mac and cheese, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nathan said smiling at her.

"Mac and cheese," she said giggling.

"It's your favorite food," he said laughing.

"Food of the Gods," they both said at the same time, causing them to laugh. They sat in silence as the music played, and they ate. When they finished he got up and put his hand out.

"Will you dance with me," he said smiling at her. She took his hand as she got up.

"I thought that you would never ask," she said giggling as they made their way to where there was open space from all the candles. As they got there the music Haley heard the musicians play was the melody to I'll be one of her favorite songs. She smiled as he moved closer to her taking her hand in his. He smiled as he took her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on her fingers before he lowered it into position. His blue eyes never leaving her drown eyes; he slipped his other arm around her back and gently pulling her into him, as his thumb began to gently trace the skin of her hand. The melody played softly in the background as they began to rotate in slow circles. Both of their hearts were racing. She relaxed as she leaned into him. His breath was warm against her cheek, and his hand tenderly skimmed her back, she closed her eyes, and dropped her head onto his shoulder. She had tingles all over her body, she was afraid to open her eyes and have it not be real. They could hear the waves crashing onto the shore. She knew at this moment that she was in fact, in love with Nathan Scott. After the song ended Nathan looked at her for a moment, and then started walking with her.

"Let's go to the last place," he said softly. He was so happy he didn't want anything to ruin their night.

"Okay," she said softly. She followed him to his car and they took off. Not even minutes later he stopped the car and got out. He went to get her, and took her hand leading the way. He stopped with her, as he got where he wanted.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night, look at the stars," she said as she looked up. He did the same and just smiled.

"It sure is," he said.

"Where are we now?" She said not sure of where they were.

"This is where we had our first tutoring session," he said as he brought her to the side of the bench of the docks so she could sit down. As he went to sit on the other side of her she had the sense of déjà vu again.

_Flash_

_(He rips open a little crackerjack package only to find a bracelet. He gives it to Haley)__ don't say I never gave you anything_

_Do you see this book? Because, this book is me. I am math. _

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_It means you can work your whole "I'm Nathan Scott. Mr. Big Shot. Scoring my touchdowns" on someone else because I-_

_I don't even play football. _

_Whatever. The point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care. And neither do I. _

_Does English care? Cause I suck at that too. _

_Please don't waste my time. I'm already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of... let's just get started, okay?_

_End Flash_

"Haley, are you okay," Nathan asked worried. She had her eyes closed tight for a few minutes not saying anything. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting across from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She didn't know if she should tell him that she was starting to remember.

"I have something for you," he said softly as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. Her eyes widened when she saw it. He handed it to her as she opened it. It was a chain, a white gold heart locket.

"Naley, always & forever," she said reading what was inscribed on it. It brought a smile to her face.

"Open it," he said as he watched her. As she opened it her face lit up, on one side it was a picture of them on their wedding day, and on the other side was a picture from yesterday that Lucas took of them in the pool together holding each other and laughing.

"Nathan, it's beautiful," she said softly smiling at him. He got up and walked to the other side of the table. He put his hand out to take it.

"May I," he said. She nodded her head as she handed it to him. He took her long hair in his hands and held it up. He placed the locket around her neck. When his hand touched her skin it felt like fire. She closed her eyes reveling in his touch. He secured it around her neck and placed a soft wet kiss there before moving his mouth to her ear as he whispered.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Nathan said, before she could respond it started to rain hard, he took her hand as she got up and they started running together, to the car. "Come on, Hales." They laughed as they ran together. They got into the car and drove away. "Let me take you home." They finally made it to her house as the rain poured. They sat in the car soaking wet in silence.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," she said looking at him with a smile.

"Me, too, goodnight Hales," he said. Her eyes met his, and they locked, as he moved his face towards hers. Her heart started racing as she followed his lead and tilted her head, and she closed her eyes. His lips brushed against hers softly at first, he felt her hands move to his neck. They started kissing hard, as Nathan put his tongue in her mouth; he heard a soft moan coming from her. She felt his tongue against hers, the moisture intoxicating. He pulled away, not wanting to but he knew if he didn't stop then he might do something that she didn't want.

"You should go inside," Nathan said softly not looking at her. "Goodnight, Hales."

She looked at him in shock for a moment, she was mad that he stopped so she opened the car door and took off running into the house. What the hell was that about she thought? She wanted him, and he just stopped. She noticed that no one was home just like they said they wouldn't be. She made her way to her bathroom, picking up the phone on the way so she could hear it while she took a shower. She undressed herself and got in the shower trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

He sat in his car trying to figure out why, she didn't say goodnight. He couldn't take it anymore he needed her, he needed to feel her, to many years had gone by and he didn't have her. She was right there he thought, he wanted her so bad he couldn't take it. He got out of the car and headed into her house. He called out her name, but he couldn't find her, he made his way to her room when he heard her shower running. It's now are never he thought. He undressed himself nervously, thinking that she would freak out, but he needed to feel her, it was worth the risk. He slowly walked into the shower, she didn't notice him, and she had her eyes closed as the water fell onto her body. He walked up behind her as he put his hands on her hips. She jumped as she felt someone touching her. He pulled her close to him to where her back was touching his chest, as his mouth made it's way to her ear as he whispered, "It's okay baby, it's just me." He felt her body relax into him. He moved her hair away from her neck as he started to suck on it. She closed her eyes shut as her hand made its way to his head. He moved one of his hands to one of her breast and started to rub it. She let out a soft moan, and he felt himself start to grow more than he already was.

"You look so beautiful," he said still kissing her neck. "God, do you know how much I want you right now, Hales,"

She just stood there enjoying the feeling of him behind her, reveling in his touch. She wanted him more than anything. "I love you so much," he whispered as he left a trail of hot wet kisses on her neck.

"Tell, me you want me," he said in her ear. She couldn't take it anymore she needed him, she needed to feel him. She swung her body around as their lips met in an earth shattering kiss. He needed to hear her say it.

"God, I want you," she said as she broke away from their kiss looking into his eyes. She started to move her mouth back to his, but before their lips could touch the phone rang. Haley closed her eyes in disappointment.

"I'll go get him," Nathan said as he kissed her on the cheek as he got out of the shower. He got dressed, and left to go get James at Karen's, leaving Haley alone.

**AN: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Please tell me what you think!**


	26. I Shall Believe

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: Hey party people, thanks for the amazing reviews. I love you all so much. ****So I felt bad for the way I left things so here is a great chapter. ****I also wanted to tell you that Haley will start to have flashes of things as she remembers them, so that will be in italic's. I just wrote the dialogue, I'm sure we have all seen the scenes so just enjoy.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Nathan****: You couldn't be into lobster?  
****Haley****: Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the gods.  
****Nathan****: Yeah, if the gods are five year olds**

**Brooke****: What's your idea of your perfect date?  
****Haley****: You, getting hit by a bus.  
****Brooke****: And that sense of humor… Nathan's really lucky**

**Haley****: I can't believe high school is almost over. Do you remember the first day of freshman year?  
****Lucas****: Oh yes, you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend so the other guys wouldn't bother you.  
****Haley****: Oh, no… you were the best fake boyfriend ever!  
****Lucas****: Seems like forever ago, huh? Did you ever think this is how senior year would end up?  
****Haley****: What me married, pregnant, living with a recovering junkie who's packing heat? Absolutely!**

* * *

_**"I Shall Believe"**_

Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key

Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe

_By: Sheryl Crow_

* * *

Nathan had just arrived at Keith and Karen's. He ran out into the pouring rain to go and get his son. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He kept knocking until Karen opened the door surprised to see him. 

"Nathan, what are you doing here, is something wrong?" Karen asked worried.

"James said that he would call when he was ready to come home, so here I am," Nathan said.

"No, he's asleep. He was just calling to tell you guys goodnight and he loves you, and also that tomorrow were taking him and Katlin to the zoo for the day," Karen said handing Nathan a towel. "If that's alright with you."

"No that's fine I just thought that he wanted to come home," Nathan said as he walked back to the front door. Karen smiled at him.

"So how did the date go, James told us what you did," Karen said.

"Really great actually," Nathan said smiling. "Just tell to call his mom in the morning, I'm sure she'll want to hear from him, before you guys leave."

"You got it," Karen said as Nathan took of running to his car.

* * *

The rain seemed to be pouring down stronger than it was before. Nathan didn't care though. His only thoughts were on Haley. He couldn't get to her quick enough. He prayed that she would still be up. The night that they had just shared kept on running through his mind, and it brought a smile to his face as he pulled up in her drive way. He ran to the door and knocked. He didn't know why he just didn't walk in, but he didn't. He stood there waiting for her to answer the door. The door opened slowly, as she saw who was there. She just stood there looking at him. 

_Flash_

_Hey it's me. I guess I'm just worried about you. I really hate the way we ended things._

_So do I. Nobody answered the door._

_There gone for the weekened. How are you?_

_Not so good. Tonight….I just. I made a lot of mistakes, Haley. Sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice. I just can't do it anymore. _

_It's okay._

_No. No, it's not okay. I'm not okay. __When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared, I was so terrified. Then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you... I'd tell you how much I need you and how much I want you... and now nothing else matters._

_End Flash _

"Hi!" Haley said smiling at Nathan. She couldn't explain the flashes that she was having. The second that they came they were gone. She still couldn't remember, hardly anything. The things that she did see, she only remembered how she felt when they happened. She was staring at him, he was soaking wet, and looked hotter than ever.

"Hi!" Nathan said smiling back at her. She was standing there with nothing but a large UCLA tee shirt. He thought that she looked so sexy and he wished that it was his shirt that she was wearing.

"James just wanted to tell us goodnight and that he loves us, he's at Karen's." He couldn't help but smile. They were all alone. She just stood there mesmerized by him. She didn't know how he did this to her, but he did.

"Can I come in," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Sure," she said motioning her hand so that he could come in. As he started walking she got really nervous, butterflies had returned to her stomach. She could hear the rain pouring down around the walls.

Instead of walking past her, he walked right in front of her and put his hand on her cheek, his thumb moving up and down her jaw line.

She gave him a soft smile, as she brought her lips to his. The kiss was soft, and she could feel so much from it. She felt all the passion that she had for him, and vise versa. She wanted him more than anything and the flashes that she had been having only made her feelings for him grow. Without thinking about anything but her need for him, she brought her hand to his and grabbed it with hers. She started walking, pulling him with her, as he followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Once they were inside and he had closed the door, he spun her around and his lips captured hers. His tongue found hers, as he began to kiss her harder. His hands found there way around her waist, as hers were around his neck so that she could be closer to him. She didn't care if he was wet, all she knew is that she wanted him. They broke away in need of air. He found his lips being drawn to her neck were his started placing kisses.

"I love you so, much!" He said as he kissed her neck. Hearing him say those words to her, only made her need him more. She didn't know what made her say this but as they came out of her mouth she knew it was exactly what she wanted. "Make love to me," she whispered.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her with completely loving eyes. She saw the need and passion he had for her. He smiled softly before his lips found hers forcefully. Her hands made its way to his shirt. One by one she started unbuttoning it slowly as he kissed her. When she got to the last one, she slid it off of his shoulders and as she watched it fall to the floor. She lowered her head and started kissing his chest. She left a trail of hot wet kisses up and down his chest. She couldn't explain what possessed her, but she knew that she had done this before. She couldn't stop herself she needed to feel him.

He couldn't explain what he was feeling. He had dreamed of this moment since she had left all those years ago. Every night he dreamed that he made love to her, but tonight it wasn't a dream, she was here, and she was all his. She was driving him crazy as she kissed his chest, he couldn't take it anymore as he lifted her head up to his and he began kissing her again.

His hands found the bottom of her shirt as he slowly moved his lips from hers and lifted it up, as he took it off of her. There she was in nothing but a bra and panties, and she looked so beautiful. She didn't seem scared he thought, unlike their first time. Her hands were trembling as they made its way to his pants line. She slowly undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans; she smiled at him as she slid them off of him, leaving him with nothing but his boxer's on.

He began kissing her again as he put his hands on her back and undid her bra. He slowly took it off and just stared at her. He could see that she was uncomfortable, in front of him like this. "God, you're beautiful," he said kissing her passionately. He began to push her towards the bed, his lips never leaving hers. As they fell onto the bed she was beneath him.

A gasp came from her lips as, his hand found one of her breast as he began to suck on it while rubbing the other. She let out a soft moan, as he went to the other one and did the same. He left hot wet kisses all over her body. His hands never stopped moving, he was afraid that she would disappear.

She got trembles all over her body everywhere he touched, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation he was making her feel. She couldn't take it anymore; she needed to feel his lips on hers. She pulled him to her and kissed him like she never did before. It was a kiss of raw passion and need.

He picked up his face as he looked into her brown eyes. She was looking into his blue eyes and saw the desire that he had for her, it was enough to send her over the edge. She brought her hands down to his boxer's and tried to remove them. He saw what she was doing, as he got up and helped her out. As he finished he threw his boxer's on the floor and moved his hands to her panties. When his hands touched her skin it felt like fire. He put two fingers around her underwear as he slid them off leaving her completely naked. He laid back on top of her, as he began kissing her again.

He needed to hear her say it again. "Tell me you want me," he said in between kisses. He took both of her hands into his and placed them on each side of the bed. He intertwined their fingers.

She couldn't take it any longer, she wanted to feel him insider her. "I want you," she begged in a soft low voice, as she kissed his neck. That's all he needed to hear, he slid into to her, moving back and forth in her. She moaned and tilted her head back in pleasure, as he left hot wet kisses on her neck. Her hands were squeezing his as he moved in her. They moved together, both needing the other. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, letting him thrust deeper inside her, needing to feel him more than she already was.

It was a pleasure that neither had experienced for years. Her nails dug into his back as he moved faster inside her. She could not take it anymore as she screamed his name in pleasure, sending them both over the edge together. He laid on top of her as he kissed her for minutes.

He finally pulled out of her, and laid next to her. She pushed right next him and put her face in his chest as she kissed it. He put his arm around her holding her tight. They laid there in silence, as he noticed that she was drifting off to sleep. He kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said barely above a whisper. He drifted off asleep right after, if he would have stayed up a few more minutes he would have heard her. "I love you, too."

AN: Well tell me if you like it. The freaking drama will start in the next chapter are two.


	27. Living In The Moment

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**AN: I wanted to tell you that Haley will start to have flashes of things as she remembers them, so that will be in italic's. I just wrote the dialogue, I'm sure we have all seen the scenes so just enjoy. **

**Quote's of the day:**

**Brooke****: Okay, putting aside the fact that I do look pretty good considering I've been on the plane for like a day and a half, you cannot ambush me at the airport with flowers and a… nicely tanned, end-of-summer, body, considering the way we left things… three months ago. Okay.  
****Lucas****: Actually, I'm just… here to pick up my mom from New Zealand. I didn't think you were coming in till tomorrow.  
****Brooke****: You thought wrong. Oh, look, there's my cab; quick, maybe you can tell me you love me or something (!)**

**Peyton**_** (voiceover)**_**: At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes...all you need is one.**

* * *

**_"Bless The Broken Road"_**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you _

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

_by: rascal flatts_

* * *

Nathan woke up the next morning alone in Haley's bed. He looked around the room and he still did not see her. The clock said that it was 5:30. He got really scared that she freaked out about last night. He got up and went to find her. Before he made it to the door, he seen her on her balcony looking as the sun was rising. She stood there with nothing but a sheet around her body. She looked like an angel. She was so beautiful. He hated the years that they were apart, but he was happy where they were now. He smiled when he saw her, as he took off to be next to her. He needed to feel her around him. He walked right behind her, putting his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She smiled as she felt his arms around her. 

"Morning, beautiful," Nathan said kissing her cheek, causing her to giggle. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Perfect," she said as she turned around and kissed him passionately. "Last night was perfect," she said as she turned around so that she could see the sun rise. It was a beautiful day; the wind blew lightly as the sun rose to where it would set.

Nathan couldn't help but smile as he held her tight. She was so sexy in just a sheet. Her long honey blond hair was moving from the wind. Everything was perfect, she didn't regret last night, and neither did he. He was so happy; he wished that they could stay in this moment forever. He found himself smirking as he went to ask her, "So Hales, you sure you don't remember me."

She blushed at his comment, as she thought about telling him what she did remember, but she didn't want him to get upset so she just decided not to. "I wish," she said with a soft smile. "How about we finish that shower?"

"Live in the moment, huh," he smirked at her before lifting her up in both of his arms, causing her to laugh. "Nathan, you're going to drop me," she said giggling. He just laughed as they reached the restroom, and he placed her on the ground.

He turned the shower on, as she just smiled at him. She dropped the sheet that was covering her body, leaving her with nothing on. She smiled at him seductively as she walked past him and got into the shower. When he saw her, he quickly took of his boxer's and was in the shower in no time.

He grabbed her waist as he began to kiss her. His tongue found her as their kissing made him hard. He felt tingles all over his body, and he couldn't get enough of her, his hands roamed all over her body, his mouth made it's way to her breast, as he began to suck on it.

Hot water poured on them. Haley moaned in pleasure at the way that Nathan was making her feel. He started kissing her again needing to feel her lips on his, as his hands made it's way to her waist. She began to leave a trail of hot wet kisses along his neck.

She couldn't take it anymore she needed to feel him again. "Nathan, I need you," she said as she kissed his neck. When he heard her say this, he grew more than he already was. In one quick move he lifted her up backing her against the wall, and they became one. They both moaned in pleasure as he moved in and out of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as his hands held her up. Her nails drug into his flesh, as he kissed her neck, both loving the feeling of the other. Haley screamed in pleasure as Nathan moved in her. Finally when she was ready she screamed his name, as they went over the edge together. It was longer than last night. Although last night was great this is was way better Haley thought.

"I've missed you," he said laughing trying to catch his breath, as he kissed her neck. He put her down; smiling at her while she tried to catch her breath. "You're amazing you know that." He said smiling at her as they actually started to take a shower. She just smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss and turned back to what she was doing.

* * *

About an hour later, they were in the kitchen eating breakfast, when the phone rang. 

"That must be James. Karen said that he would call when he woke up," Nathan said kissing her. She pushed him away playfully as she went to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Haley, its Karen."

"Hey Karen where's James, I thought that you were him."

"Actually, that's why I'm calling, we were going to the zoo for the day in Charlotte, but Keith wants to spend the whole weekend up there since today is Friday, and we would really like it if James can come."

"Um….I don't know. Karen that's pretty far," Haley said.

"Look Haley, he really wants to come, and I promise to take excellent care of him, and we will bring over right now to pack a bag and say goodbye."

"Promise, that you won't let anything happen to him, Karen." Sure she trusted Karen, but James meant everything to her, she couldn't lose him.

"I promise, him and Keith will be right over okay."

Haley hung up the phone and walked back over to Nathan resting her head on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Karen,Keith, and Katlin are going to Charlotte for the weekend and want James to go with them," Haley said with a pout.

"Hales, if you don't want him to go, then he doesn't have to," Nathan said as he turned to hug her. He loved the way she was with James. He couldn't help, but smile, she was a great mom, and he loved her more for it.

"No that's not it, I guess I'm just gonna miss him that's all," Haley said picking her head up.

"I'll miss him too," Nathan said kissing her cheek. "I think that after the wedding and everything we should take a family vacation."

"Really," she said jumping into his arms.

"Any where you want to go," he said spinning her around. He stopped and brought his lips to hers kissing her passionately.

"Nathan, our son is almost home we can't," she said slapping him playfully.

He smirked at her. "You said almost, I think we have enough time," he said kissing her neck as his hands made its way to her waist, pulling her into him. She was just about to lift his shirt when they heard the car driving up. She pulled away from him, as she rested her head into his chest slapping him again.

"I told you," she said kissing him softly as she took off of the door. He smiled as he followed her. When he reached the porch, Haley had James in her arms. Nathan smiled at the sight of them. Everything is just perfect he thought.

"Daddy," James said jumping into his arms. "We're going to the zoo," he said excitedly.

"Let's go get you packed," Haley said taking his hand and walking into the house.

"Uncle Keith," Nathan said as Keith walked onto the porch. He hugged Nathan.

"How have you been?" Keith said as he pulled away from him. Nathan just smiled.

"Great, everything's perfect," Nathan said smiling.

"That's good Nate, it's nice to finally see you happy," Keith said.

"I am," Nathan said. They talked on the porch of about ten minutes until Haley and James came down.

"You all ready, buddy," Keith said.

"Yeah, Uncle Keith," James said smiling. He walked up to Nathan and gave him a hug. "I love you daddy, promise me when I get back you will still be here."

"I promise, kiddo. I love you," Nathan said kissing his forehead. James jumped out of his arms and ran into his mom's.

"I am going to miss you," he said hugging her with his little arms. "Daddy's going to protect you, while I'm gone okay." Haley laughed at his comment.

"I love you, kiddo," Haley said. "Have fun and I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you, too mommy," James said. Finally he walked over to Keith said there goodbyes and left. Nathan noticed Haley had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry Hales, he'll be alright," Nathan said as he took her in his arms.

"I know. I don't know why I'm acting this way, I can't help it," Haley said in his chest.

"Everything is going to be alright," he said kissing her forehead. "Let's go inside."

"Okay." They went inside as started to clean up the mess that they made from breakfast.

* * *

About an hour later they heard the door open and voices enter the house. 

"Well, look, who it is," Brooke said laughing as she saw Haley in Nathan's arms.

"Hey, guys how was your night?" Haley asked to them.

"I think the more important question is how your night was," Peyton said giggling.

"Ewe, Peyton easy that's my best friend you're talking about," Lucas said covering his ears. Haley was blushing at there comments, as Nathan only smirked at them.

"We had a great time, that's it," Nathan said smiling.

"Oh please, you both have the after sex glow," Brooke said causing everyone to laugh.

"Tigger, please stop," Haley pleaded. Everyone kept laughing but Brooke, who stopped as Haley said her nickname. She decided to just let it go. After about an hour of talking they were all in the living room lying around.

"We need alcohol," Chase said. "It's Friday night we should have a little party here."

"Yeah," Nathan said. Everyone nodded their heads and agreed.

"Cool, how about you and I go to the story get food and beer," Chase said looking at Nathan.

"Sure let me just go get my wallet," Nathan said getting up holding his hand out for Haley to grab it, so that she could follow him. He led her to her room.

"Nathan what are you doing," Haley giggled as he closed the door, and walked her against the door kissing her.

_Flash_

_(Nathan brings Haley into a classroom and starts kissing her)_

_We can't do this right here right now_

_We just did... all right, I'll kiss ya later._

_End Flash_

"I'll miss you," Haley said in between kisses. God she loved the way that he made her feel, now and in the flashes of her past.

"I'll miss you, more," Nathan said before kissing her harder. He heard Chase calling for him. He stopped kissing her, as he looked into her big brown eyes.

"I won't be long," he said before he kissed her again. A few minutes later they made their way down stairs, and him and Chase left. It was the three girls and Lucas in the living room.

"Lucas don't you have to use the restroom," Brooke said trying to get him to leave the room. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"No!" He said wondering why she asked him that.

"Yeah, Lucas," Peyton said looking at him to leave. "Before we drove up you said that you needed to use the restroom." Okay he thought, ewe they just want to know if they did it he thought as he got up.

"Right, I forgot," he said sarcastically leaving the room. Both girls waited until he was out of the room and then looked at Haley.

"So," Peyton said smiling.

"What?" Haley said looking at them confused.

"Tutor girl, how did last night go," Brooke squealed out.

"Oh guys, it was just so perfect," Haley said smiling.

"Not the date, the sex," Brooke said laughing. "We knew the date would go well, how was the sex, was it how it use to be." Brooke said not thinking of the question she just asked.

"I don't remember how it used to be," Haley said laughing.

"I knew it, you guys totally did it," Peyton said laughing.

"Alright be quite, Luke is still here. We might have." Haley said smiling.

"Was it good," Brooke said still laughing.

"So good that we did it twice," Haley said without realizing it and put her hand over her mouth. All three girls burst out laughing.

"So," Peyton said waiting for her to continue.

"I am totally, head over heals, in love with him," Haley said smiling softly.

"That is so great tutor girl," Brooke said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, Hales, I am happy for you," Peyton said hugging her.

"Can I tell you guys something," Haley said as they all sat back down.

"Anything, you know that Hales," Peyton said.

"I started having these like flashback of the past last night," Haley said.

"Of like everything," Brooke asked.

"Well, like when we were in the apartment and I was walking to the room, I had a vision of right after we got married and he took me home, and then when he took me to the docks I saw him giving me a crackerjack bracelet." Haley said as they watched her.

"Whoa, what did Nathan say?" Peyton asked.

"I kind of didn't tell him," Haley said shrugging her shoulders. "I just don't want to get his hopes up, I mean what if I tell him, and then I don't remember anything else you know."

"It's okay Hales, you'll tell him when you're ready," Brooke said smiling at her. A few minutes later Lucas walked back into the room. They sat there talking for a while then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it, it's probably Chase and Nathan," Lucas said getting up and leaving the girls in the room. When he got to the door and opened it, his face dropped when he saw who it was. This can't end well he thought.

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. They drama will start next chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	28. Just When Everything is Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Ross****: I'm just thinking about your new bride at home, okay? Do you really want to start your new life together by letting her down?  
****Chandler****: Marriage advice? Really?**

**Joey****: Um, it's a scary world out there, especially for a single mom. Now, I've always felt that you and I had a ... a special bond. So, Phoebe Buffay, will you marry me?  
****Monica****: Oh my God! Joey!  
****Phoebe****: Hell yeah, I'll marry you!  
****Monica****: You can't marry him!  
****Phoebe****: Hey, lady, your day's over. It's my turn.**

* * *

_**"Blurry"**_

Everything's so blurry  
and everyone's so fake  
and everybody's empty  
and everything is so messed up  
pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far

Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it my face

Everyone is changing  
there's noone left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl

You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that i will save you  
from all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far

Nobody told me what you thought  
nobody told me what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
told you when to runaway  
nobody told you where to hide  
nobody told you what to say  
everyone showed you where to turn  
showed you when to runaway

This pain you gave to me

_By: puddle of mudd_

* * *

"It's okay Hales, you'll tell him when you're ready," Brooke said smiling at her. A few minutes later Lucas walked back into the room. They sat there talking for a while then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it, it's probably Chase and Nathan," Lucas said getting up and leaving the girls in the room. When he got to the door and opened it, his face dropped when he saw who it was. This can't end well he thought.

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?"

"Sure come on in," Lucas said looking at Taylor and Chris. He led them to the living room where the three girls were talking and laughing. Haley smiled as she saw Taylor standing there just staring at her. They weren't close growing up but they were sisters and they loved each other. Haley stood up and walked up to Taylor and embraced her with a hug. "I've missed you!" Haley said not letting go. Taylor began to sob. She thought that Haley was dead and that it was her fault that she had been in Florida for the accident. But seeing her right in front of her made her cry tears of joy and relief.

"It's okay Tay," Haley said rubbing her sisters back in comfort that she didn't even see Chase and Nathan enter the room and stood there watching them hug. Nathan's tensed up at the sight of Chris Keller, who had noticed him enter the room and smirked at him with his evil face. Man this guy is asking for it Chris thought.

"I know I've just missed you so much," Taylor said as she let go of her sister. Haley noticed the man standing next to Taylor.

"And who's this?" Haley said looking at Chris. Everyone in the room tensed up and Haley could feel it.

"What?" Haley said in confusion. She didn't know why everyone was staring at her like she was crazy. Nathan just stood there frozen at the sight of Haley and Chris, he wanted to walk right over there and kick his ass but he didn't, he just stood there watching the scene play out in front of him. Haley held out her hand for Chris to shake.

"Hi! I'm Haley James!" Chris just smirked at her before looking in Nathan's direction.

"Hales, you know who Chris Keller is," he said moving her hand and hugging her.

_Flash_

_Whatever. I spent the whole night waiting for you... planning everything, dodging my parents, all while you were with Chris._

_Can we leave him out of this, please?_

_Why? Are you into him?_

_You know what? It really hurts me that you even have to ask me that._

_Not as much as it hurts me._

_It's not about the camp, Haley. It's about trust. I want you to stop working with Chris._

_He's incredibly talented, Nathan. __I won't do that._

_So I guess this is Goodbye_

_Thanks_

_Wait, Haley, come here._

_What are you doing?_

_Haley._

_Is that was this is about? You just hitting on me?_

_Haley, its okay._

_No, it's not okay. I can't believe you just did that._

_I want you to take this. Come with me to New York._

_What? In cased you missed something, I'm married._

_So you made a mistake. Are you gonna let that keep you from the rest of your life?_

_I did not make a mistake._

_Haley you owe it to your music, and you owe to yourself. Your dreams are a bus ride away. I know you want this, Haley._

_No, you're wrong. I don't want any of it._

_It was always there between us, Haley…..whether you admit it or not._

_If you leave me..._

_This is not the end for us. This is my shot to find out if I am good enough to have a life in music. Or if nights at Tric are all I get._

_And this has nothing to do with Chris?_

_No, absolutely not._

_Then why haven't you asked me to come with you? Did you kiss him?_

_Yes. I'm sorry, you have to believe me, that's not what this is about. Nathan..._

_Haley, listen. If you want to, you should go. But if you do, we're done._

_Nathan. Oh, my god. What are you doing here?_

_I wanted to see you. I needed to see you._

_I'm so glad you did. I miss you._

_Listen, I asked you to marry me because I want to spend my life with you. I still want that. I love you Haley._

_I love you too._

_So I came here for you, and I'll be here no matter what. I'll go with you on the tour. I'll wait for you. Whatever you want me to do. I'm not giving up on us. I'm not giving up on our marriage._

_Whoa. I don't know what to say. __(Nathan looks over at photos of Chris)_

_No, Chris and I aren't together. I promise you, it's never been about that._

_(Looks at Haley's hand)__ You're not wearing your ring._

_I love you. I do. But I feel like maybe we rushed things a little bit... Maybe I rushed things a little bit. We're so young, and I wasn't ready for all this. You, and the music, and... Now it's all happening at once, and it's really hard. I don't know if I can be who you need me to be._

_All I want you to be is my wife. Is that too much to ask?_

_End Flash_

Haley opened her eyes as she let go of Chris. She felt all the pain that he had caused her marriage to Nathan, and all the hurt that she had caused Nathan. "Chris," he said looking at him. He smiled at Nathan before he began to talk.

"What you remember kissing Chris Keller?" Chris said smirking at Nathan. Chris didn't even have time to run as Nathan flew across the room and grab him by the neck and pushing him against the wall holding his hand so he couldn't move.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled knowing that his brother had enough hatred to kill Chris.

Haley just stood there frozen in place.

"Yeah Nate, I can't help it if your wife wants me again, you must not be satisfying her enough," Chris said laughing.

"Shut up Keller," Brooke yelled.

"Nathan, maybe we should go for a walk," Lucas said trying to calm his brother down. Nathan turned his face to Lucas.

"I have to leave, he kisses my wife, gets her to run away with him, ruins my life but I have to leave," Nathan yelled.

"How you know that I didn't sleep with your wife, like you slept with mine?" Chris said trying to get Nathan even angrier.

"I slept with Taylor before you even knew her, you missed with Haley when we were married," Nathan yelled as his grip on Chris started to tighten. He didn't know the truth anymore. Was Chris right did Haley sleep with him?

"Not my fault Haley wanted Chris Keller," Chris said still smiling. At his comment Nathan punched him in the eye.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled, she defiantly didn't want him fighting with someone because of her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your rock star boyfriend," Nathan said bitterly as he started to walk out of the room, he turned to look at her briefly and she could see all the hurt, anger, and hatred in his icy stare. "And by the way your name is Haley James-Scott!" With that he left the house. Chris got up out and rubbed his eye.

"What's Nate, so up tight about, I was only kidding," Chris said laughing. "Hand it over Taylor!" Taylor rolled her eyes and took a twenty out of her purse and handed it to him. "I told you I could get him to hit me!"

_Flashback _

_15 minutes ago_

"_I bet you twenty bucks that I can get him to hit me," Chris said laughing._

"_No way, I don't think that he will," Taylor said laughing. "Nathan won't hit you in front of Haley, I bet you lose."_

"_Will see about that," Chris said smirking. "You still doubt Chris Keller's abilities."_

_End Flashback_

Chris fell to the floor as someone punch him in the face again. He got up to see Lucas standing there.

"What was that for?" Chris asked.

"I just don't like," Lucas said.

"Man, babe the Scotts hate you," Taylor said laughing.

"I think that you should leave," Haley said her first words since Nathan had left. They both looked at her shocked. "Now, he's my husband, I can't believe that you would bet on him like that." Taylor could see her sister's face was serious and knew that they should leave.

"Okay, little sis," Taylor said as her and Chris turned to leave.

"I am sorry Haley, it was just a joke," Chris said.

"Well, it wasn't funny," Haley said looking away. With that the Keller's left Haley's house.

"I should go check on Nathan," Lucas said.

"No, I should go," Haley said trying to figure out what to say to him. "Where does he live?" Lucas gave Haley directions to Nathan's house and she left to go meet him.

AN: hey guys i have this new fic that i would like you all to check out it's called at first sight! thanks for the reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	29. Making Up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Joey****: Why are you so tired?  
****Chandler****: I couldn't sleep last night. And then I started worrying about this big divisional meeting I have later today. The more I worried about it, the more I couldn't sleep. I was like If I fall asleep now, I'll get six hours of sleep. But if I fall asleep now, I'll get five hours of sleep.No matter what I did I couldn't fall asleep.  
****Joey****: You know what you should have done? You should have told yourself that little story.**

**Monica****: Joey, you don't think sharks are sexy, do you?  
****Joey****: No. Wait a minute. What was the Little Mermaid?**

* * *

"I should go check on Nathan," Lucas said.

"No, I should go," Haley said trying to figure out what to say to him. "Where does he live?" Lucas gave Haley directions to Nathan's house and she left to go meet him.

Haley arrived at Nathan's house and rang the door bell. She waited nervously for him to answer the door. Minutes later he opened the door and saw her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Nathan spat out. His stare was dark and cold.

"Stop that," she said following him into his house. "I'm sorry, okay!"

"Sorry about what. that you remember him or that you don't remember me," Nathan said bitterly. He stopped walking once they got to the hallway and he turned to face her. "I guess that he meant more to you than I did." He was really starting to piss her off.

"Could you stop being a jealous asshole for one minute," Haley yelled.

"I hate loving you," he yelled back. He didn't mean to say, he didn't know why he did and he regretted it the moment it left his mouth. She looked at him for the first she had got back and saw the Nathan Scott that she had remembered him to be.

"I don't know how I could have ever loved you," she said staring at him like he was evil. "I hate you," she screamed back, waiting a second and turned to leave. Her words hurt him, he felt a pain in his heart, and he couldn't let her leave.

He followed her and grabbed her arm pushing her against the wall. "You hate me," he said in a softer voice, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He crushed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. He broke away and moved his face away so she could answer.

"Yes," she said before she grabbed his neck and threw her lips on his. She was still mad at the way he was acting earlier, but she couldn't resist him. They stood there for a long time as he kissed her, they broke away in need of air, and he made his way to her neck leaving a trail of hot wet kisses along it, making her body shiver at his touch. Her eyes tightened as she saw a memory in her head and she held onto him tight.

_Flash_

_I want you!_

_God, I love you!_

_Always & Forever_

_End Flash_

Nathan felt Haley grabbing onto him tight, he stopped kissing her and looked up. He saw her eyes shut tight. "Hales, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes slowly and just got lost in his blue eyes. She saw all the love and passion, and desire that he had for her. Without even answering she kissed him hard. He stopped her.

"What did you see?" Nathan said. Haley had the same look when she remembered Chris and he wanted to know what she saw.

"You," she said pulling him into a kiss, she needed to feel his lips on hers. He pulled away and just looked at her.

"You remember me," he said looking into her eyes. She saw hope in his eyes.

"Not everything, just moments between us, feelings," she said. He got angry at her as he remembered that it had started when she touched Chris.

"What about Keller?"

"What about him?"

"Do you remember him, how you felt about him," Nathan asked bitterly.

"Nathan," she said with a pleading voice.

"Answer me," he yelled.

"Yes," she yelled back.

"And," Nathan said looking into her eyes.

"I don't know what to think okay," she yelled. She was getting so pissed at him.

"What did you see when he touched you?" Nathan yelled. Haley couldn't take it anymore she had to get out of there. She tried to leave but he grabbed both of her hands and held her against the wall. "Answer the damn question!"

"God okay, you and me always fighting because of him, and him kissing me," Haley yelled trying to move her hands from his.

"How did you feel when he kissed you?" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan!"

"No, I want to know," Nathan said not letting her go.

"I felt sick okay, it made me sick to think that his lips were on mine, and how much it would the hurt the man I loved if he found out," Haley yelled back. "God, what do you want from me?"

* * *

_"Let's Make Love"_

_Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holding you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be_

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

_Oh, baby_

_Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other_

_Let's make love  
All night long  
until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
until the sun comes up  
let's make love_

_By: faith hill and Tim McGraw_

* * *

"I want you!" He said crushing his lips onto hers in and earth shattering kiss.

He lifted her up and led her to his bed room, not breaking their kiss. They undressed the other slowly, exploring the other. All was forgotten about there fight earlier.

She could feel the sensations building up inside her stomach and couldn't wait to feel Nathan inside of her, as he kissed her body up and down. They needed each other, and wanted each other. Her hand found his length and she began to stroke it, as Nathan moaned in pleasure, he kissed her.

As Nathan lay on top of Haley he met her mouth in a hot searing kiss, he entered her in one quick move. She screamed in pleasure as he moved in and out of her. Nathan felt Haley buck her hips, and began to move faster.

Her nails were piercing his back as he went deeper inside of her. "Just tell me when baby," Nathan said huskily as he looked into her eyes. He slowly brought one of his fingers to her centre and began to rub it while moving faster inside her.

Her head flew back in the pillows as she screamed in pleasure. "Nathan, now!" Haley screamed in pleasure as her orgasm hit. At her words he let himself burst inside her and they rode the waves together until they came crashing back down. With heavy panting they just looked at each other, she slowly brought her hands to his face wiping the sweat off of him, and ran her fingers through his raven dark hair.

"I love you!" Haley said as she brought her mouth to his and kissed him passionately. He broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes in shock. He had wanted to hear those words everyday over the last five and half years, and she had finally said it to him.

"Say it again," he said bringing his lips to her neck and sucking on it. She smiled as she moaned in pleasure of his lips against her skin.

"I love you," she said kissing his neck.

"I love you, too," he said kissing her. The heat between them began to build up again, as she rolled them over so that she was on top never leaving his lips, they fell to the floor, as they made love again, both blissfully enjoying every minute of it, and wishing that the day could last forever.

AN: tell me what you think!


	30. Drunken Nights

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

AN: Hey guys sorry that it took so long for me to update, it's just that i am trying to catch up with my other story and i'm just really into writing it, not that i'm not with this one, because i love them both, i am totally rambling. Sorry, thanks to everyone that reviewed, i love you guys. I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

**Quote's of the day:**

**Lorelai**_**(letting Luke in the house)**_** Hey.  
****Luke****: Hey, you back. **_**(Kiss)**_** Ready?  
****Lorelai****: Almost.  
****Luke****: Almost?  
****Lorelai****: I just have to find my keys, and finish the laundry…  
****Luke****: That doesn't sound like almost, that sounds like we're gonna have to speed to the movies, park illegally, you hit the bathroom while I grab the popcorn, we'll meet back at the seats all sweaty and aggravated –  
****Lorelai****: Well of course I'll be aggravated, you forgot the Red Vines. No, no keys here. **_**(Searching)**_**  
****Luke****: You know the lights are on in your Jeep?  
****Lorelai****: Oh yeah, the porch light's out and it was dark so I left the Jeep on for the light. Could you lift, please?  
****Luke**_**(while lifting the couch)**_** But the battery's going to die.  
****Lorelai****: Oh, no, I timed it. It takes 12 hours for the battery to wear out. I go to work at eight o'clock, giving me two hours to spare and a whole day to recharge. Not here either. Down, please**

* * *

**_"The Mixed Tape"_**

_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

_I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

_And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)_

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of_

_And where are you now?  
And where are you now?_

_And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers_

_By:JACK'S MANNEQUIN_

* * *

"So what do you think is happening?" Peyton said worried about Haley. 

"Well if I know Nathan, like I do he is probably yelling, and being jealous over Chris," Lucas said.

"He's so stupid, Haley hates Chris," Brooke said. "She just tolerates him because they are family now."

"I bet that they are having hot married sex," Brooke said laughing.

"I can't hear you," Lucas said holding his ears.

"Yeah, I bet that they are, just going at it like……."

"La-la-la-la-la," Lucas said not wanting to hear the rest of Peyton's sentence.

"Yeah well he is jackass," Lucas said. He hated Chris Keller. "Kind of like Dan!" Everyone started to laugh.

"Speaking of where is the devil," Brooke said.

"He just got back into town, when he found out that Haley was back and Nathan had a son he freaked out," Lucas said. "Nathan doesn't know yet, that he knows thought."

"He's such a jackass," Peyton said hating Dan Scott.

"I'm sure he will pound Nathan about this," Lucas said shaking his head.

"I don't know why Nathan talks to him," Brooke said.

"The guy is really that bad," Chase asked. Everyone started laughing.

"He's pure evil," Lucas said. "And he is my father and I'm saying that."

"Oh we have some news," Brooke said excitedly.

"What B. Davis?" Peyton said.

"Chase is moving to Tree Hill, and we are moving in together," Brooke said.

"That's great you guys, I'm so happy for you," Lucas said.

"Me, too," Peyton said hugging Brooke.

"I'm going to wait until Naley is officially back together, or Haley get's all of her memory back."

"Wait, did I miss something," Lucas asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Haley started to remember a few things about her and Nathan," Peyton said smiling.

"That's so great, Nathan is going to be so happy," Lucas said.

"Let's just watch a movie until they get back," Chase said. "Don't want to start the party without them."

"Okay," Brooke said. They went into the living room and watched two movies when Nathan and Haley finally returned.

"Thank God, you're both alive," Brooke said hugging Haley. Everyone started laughing.

"Did you guys make up," Peyton asked. Haley started to laugh.

"Three times," Haley said giggling as everyone started to laugh but Lucas.

"It's offical, I'm deaf," Lucas said trying to get the thought of his brother and his best friend out of his head.

"Let's get the party started," Chase said as he got up, he was going to make a few mixed drinks.

"Nate, can I talk to you for a minute," Lucas said. Nathan nodded his head as they walked to the front porch.

"What's up Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Dan's back and he knows about Haley and James," Lucas said.

"What did he say?" Nathan said.

"He's not happy, but you're mom is, and she really wants to meet James," Lucas said.

"Well Dan can kiss my ass because she's my wife and I'm not losing her again because of him," Nathan said. "And i don't know if i want him around my son."

"I know, and you know that I got you're back," Lucas said. "But just watch out because I don't think that I have ever seen him so pissed before."

"I'll take care of Dan," Nathan said. They made there way back into the house where everyone started drinking.

"I made you a drink," Haley said walking up to Nathan and handing it to him.

"Sorry baby, but I have to leave tonight for Charlotte we have an early practice," Nathan said sadly.

"Oh, so you won't be saying here tonight," Haley asked disappointed. He smiled softly at her.

"Trust me I'm sadder about that than you," he said kissing her. She laughed at his comment.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was drunk but Peyton, and Nathan, he had to leave in a few hours. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, even Haley who didn't normally drink was like the drunkest one. Haley started kissing Nathan, and then moved her mouth to his ear. 

"Let's go upstairs," Haley said in a sexy voice. Nathan smiled as he stood up and followed her, as everyone laughed at them. They made it upstairs and started kissing.

"Nathan, I want you so bad," Haley said kissing his neck. She was driving him crazy and he just couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her as hard, as his tongue explored her mouth. He was so into it until he heard his stupid cell phone ring. She looked at him with a pout.

"Sorry," he said before answering it.

"Hey…..here….now….okay I'll be right there," Nathan said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"Nobody important," Nathan said helping her off the bed. "I have to go."

"Will you be back tonight," Haley said.

"No actually I'm just going to go to Charlotte now," Nathan said as he kissed her.

"When will you be back?" Haley said in between kisses.

"Should be tomorrow afternoon sometime," Nathan said not wanting to leave.

"Are you going to miss me," Haley said.

"More than you'll ever know," he said kissing her passionately. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Haley said, as they started to kiss again.

"Always and forever," Nathan said in between kisses causing Haley to giggle.

"Will you dream about me tonight," she said looking into his blue eyes.

"I dream about you every night, Hales," he said as he started kissing her again. He realized that if he didn't stop then he would never leave.

"I have to go," he said kissing her one last time. They walked down stairs and Nathan said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

The rest of them continued to drink and have a good time as Peyton made fun of them all. 

"Peyton, what do youuuuu want too name the kiddddd," Lucas said trying his best to talk.

"How about drunkie," Peyton said laughing.

"Oh I loveeeeeeee that name," Brooke said laughing. "I wasssss going to name my kid thatttt P. Sawyerrrrrrrr."

"Oh well, it's mine now," Peyton said laughing at how drunk they were.

"I know, I know, you should name it James," Haley said getting up.

"Hales, that's you're son's name," Peyton said giggling. She had never seen Haley like this.

"I know, isn't a great name," Haley said.

"I miss Nathan," Haley said before tripping over Lucas shoe and falling to the ground. Everyone started laughing at her.

"I'll take her to bed," Chase said picking Haley up off of the ground and making his way towards her room.

"It's time I get you to bed too," Peyton said grabbing Lucas hand and helping him up. She then turned to Brooke and looked at her.

"No, I can't go, me and Chase are going to do it right here," Brooke said laughing.

"Well I'm just happy that you felt like sharing that with us," Peyton said laughing with her.

"What are best friends for," Brooke said laughing. "I wouldn't come back down here until morning."

"Okay, I know I'm a little drunk, but that was wayyyyyyyy to much information," Lucas said. Both girls started laughing.

"Lets go, drunkie," Peyton said walking him in the direction towards their room, as Chase made it down stairs.

Brooke got up and jumped into his arms laughing as she kissed him. "I'm going to rock you're world." She said making him laugh as they fell to the floor.

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of the Tree Hill bus station and got out of his car. He walked until he saw who he was looking for. She was standing there with waiting for him. 

"What took you so long?"

"Hey to you to Rachel," Nathan said with a smile, as she jumped and hugged him.

AN: Damn Rach-ho...lol. I will try to update tomorrow, please tell me what you think. There will be alot of Drama next chapter, i'm just happy that James is gone for the weekened. :)


	31. I Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Brooke****: Hey, can I catch a ride with you to Nathan's party later?  
****Peyton****: I didn't think you were going. I figured you'd be hiding out in Lucas' back seat again.  
****Brooke****: Jealous!  
****Peyton****: No.  
****Brooke****: What? I could see it. You're both so broody. You could brood together.**

**Haley****: I-I'm really fine.  
****Nathan****: You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around telling people you're all fine.**

**Nathan****: Alright. My turn. Oh, let's see. Um… I've never… I've never had a dad who wished I was a stain on the bed sheets.  
****Lucas****: Then you're welcome to mine**

* * *

**_"Everytime We Touch"_**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_By:cascada_

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful," Lucas said kissing Peyton as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Luke, it's lunch time," Peyton said laughing. "So did you walk in…….."

"The living room with a naked Brooke and Chase sleeping yeah," Lucas said finishing her sentence for her. They both started laughing.

"Do you remember last night?" Peyton asked.

"Let's just say that we are not naming our child drunkie," Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll let Brooke have it," Peyton said giggling.

"What names do you like for real?" Lucas asked as he watched her make breakfast.

"Well if it's a girl, then Elizabeth, and if it's a boy then Landon," Peyton said with a smile. She had a glow about her, and you could tell that she was pregnant. She looked beautiful Lucas thought.

"I think that they are perfect," Lucas said as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"I was hoping that you would say that," Peyton said kissing him. "Lucas Scott, at least wait until we are back in the bedroom."

"I can't help it your to sexy," Lucas said not taking his hands off of her.

"I have to make everyone breakfast, but after that, I do have some free time," she said laughing.

"I guess that I could wait," he said with a pout.

"I promise I'll make it worth the wait," Peyton said kissing his neck.

"Oh you are good, Peyton Sawyer," Lucas said laughing.

"You know soon I'll be Peyton Sawyer-Scott," Peyton said in between kisses. He laughed.

"Now you're just making want you more," Lucas said grabbing her ass and pushing her into him.

"Like I said worth the wait," she said kissing him one last time, then made her way back to the stove.

* * *

"Hey boy toy, wake up," Brooke said pushing Chase. 

"You didn't get enough of me last night," he said kissing her.

"As great as that sounds I hear people in the kitchen," she said laughing. "Lets go change."

"Sure you want to do that," he said kissing her again. She kissed him for a minute then heard Peyton laughing.

"Yes, let's go," Brooke said running up the stairs.

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning with the biggest headache. She turned over and felt the empty spot next to her. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 12:30. She rubbed her face, wishing that she wouldn't have gotten drunk the night before. She got dressed and went down stairs, happy that she could smell food being cooked. 

"Hey, sleepy head," Peyton said handing her some medicine for the headache.

"Thanks," Haley said groaning as she took it with a glass of water. "How did I even make it to bed last night?" She looked around the kitchen at her four friends.

"I carried you after you tripped," Chase said smiling from the table.

"Thank you," Haley said. "I don't remember being that drunk since, that party at that frat house, remember that Tigger, we got so wasted." Haley said laughing.

"WHAT?" Brooke said looking at her. "You remember that?"

"I remember," Haley said as everyone looked at her. "I remember my wedding, the tour, coming back, leaving again, Peyton, Tigger, James……I remember giving birth to him, I remember his firsts words, first steps, the first time he said he loved me, moving here, Nathan, I remember the accident." Haley was in tears as she remembered what happened to her.

"What happened?" Lucas said.

"I was thinking about Nathan, and it started raining, I was upset so I called to talk to James when no one answered. I left a message then I hung up, I heard my phone ringing so I went to pick it up but it fell. I knew that it was James so I had to answer it. I went to grabbed it but I lost control off the wheel. When I woke up my body was aching so I got out the car. It was in the middle of a bridge crashed into the side. I heard James calling for me so I took off running trying to find his voice. That's when I saw the lady."

"Oh my God Haley," Brooke said hugging her.

"I remember," Haley said again as they both started crying.

"I've missed you," Brooke said holding her. Haley remembered about Luke and Peyton.

"I've missed you too, Tigger," Haley said.

"Oh my God, you're getting married and having a baby, that's so awesome," Haley said hugging Peyton. She was acting like the real Haley, Peyton thought.

"Welcome back Haley," Peyton said hugging her tight.

"I have to call so many people," Haley said smiling. "James, I need to talk to him, I should have never let him leave, and I miss him like crazy."

"Hales, they will be back tomorrow," Lucas said.

"I know Luke, I'm going to go call him," Haley said walking out of the living room.

"This is great," Peyton said kissing Luke. "Everything is perfect."

"Brooke, don't cry," Chase said wiping her tears away.

"I'm just so happy, she's my family," Brooke said laughing. "Promise these are tears of joy."

"If you promise," Chase said kissing her.

* * *

Haley had called everyone and told them that she got her memory back. She really wanted to talk to Nathan, she tried calling him but there was no answer. She had to see him, she was nervous but she had to try and see if he was home. She drove up to his house and knocked on the door. A girl in nothing but Nathan's Duke shirt with red hair answered the door. Haley looked at her for a moment. 

"Who are you?" Haley asked as her heart started racing.

"Nathan's girlfriend, who are you?" Rachel asked back.

"I'm his wife," Haley said trying not to cry.

"You really shouldn't be upset, Nathan hooks up with everyone," Rachel said not feeling sorry. "But that's going to change now." She said putting her hand over her stomach. "Nathan Jr. here wants his daddy, to be home with us."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart broke into a million pieces as Rachel said this to her. She couldn't find the words to say. She just ran to her car and drove away leaving a smirking Rachel. She closed the door and walked back into Nathan's house.

"Good job," Dan said from behind the door.

"Thank you Dan," Rachel said.

"I told you she would fall for it," Dan said as they both started to laugh. "I have to go, Nathan's meeting me at my house in an hour, he said that he won't be that late from practice, oh and Rachel that money is so that you do not tell Nathan about our arrangment."

Rachel just nodded her head.

AN: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THINK! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BY NATHAN'S POV AFTER HE LEFT HALEY'S.


	32. Bitch and the Devil

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a little short, thanks for your reviews.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Phoebe**_**(Looking at the pregnancy test)**_** it's negative.  
****Rachel****: What?  
****Phoebe****: It's negative.  
****Rachel****: Oh. Well, there you go. Phew. That's great. That is really great, great news. You know, because the whole... not being ready and the financial aspects, all that. This is so just the way that this was supposed to be.  
****Monica****: Then, great.  
****Rachel**_**(Crying)**_** God, this is so stupid. How can I be upset over something I never had?**

**Phoebe****: It's not negative, it's positive.  
****Rachel****: Are you sure?  
****Phoebe****: Well yeah, I lied before. Now you know how you really feel about it.  
****Rachel****: Oh-oh, that's a risky little game!**

* * *

Nathan pulled up in front of the Tree Hill bus station and got out of his car. He walked until he saw who he was looking for. She was standing there with waiting for him.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey to you to Rachel," Nathan said with a smile, as she jumped and hugged him.

"What no kiss?" Rachel said as Nathan backed away.

"Rachel, we hooked up two years ago, I told you one the phone the other day, I love my wife more than anything," Nathan said.

"That didn't stop you last time," Rachel said.

"That was a mistake, but she and I are back together now and I would never cheat on her," Nathan said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just passing threw, I need a place to stay, the next bus to California doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon," Rachel said.

"Well I'm going out of town but, I guess you can stay at my place for the night," Nathan said. "Why don't you have any bags?"

"I forgot them on the last bus, but they are mailing them to California," Rachel said as they got into the car.

"So where is this wife of your's," Rachel said smiling.

"At home with some friends," Nathan said driving off. They arrived at Nathan's house and he brought her inside.

"I like the one in New York better," Rachel said.

"You would, wouldn't you," Nathan said getting aggravated by her.

"Do you have anything that I can wear?" Rachel said as he showed her what room she could stay in.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Nathan said walking away to his room. He got her a t-shirt and some shorts to wear. He started walking to the spare room only to find her naked.

"You know you want me, Nathan," Rachel said. He turned his head.

"Rachel, I told you I love my wife, I will never sleep with you again," Nathan said throwing the clothes. "Now when I get back tomorrow afternoon don't be here." With that he left.

"He must be on crack," Rachel said putting on the clothes that he gave her. She walked around his house and looked at everything. She saw a picture of who she could only think was his wife. She heard the phone ring and she thought that it might be Nathan calling her to say he was sorry and that he did want her, so she picked it up.

"Hello…..he's not home….no Rachel…..an old friend of Nathan's……okay bye," Rachel said hanging up the phone. Dan Scott sounds hott she thought?

On his way to Charlotte Nathan heard his phone ringing.

"Hello…..no dad I doing to Charlotte for practice tomorrow……I will go tomorrow afternoon…..yeah whatever," Nathan said hanging up the phone. He hated his dad and tomorrow he was going to tell him to stay the hell away from his family.

Rachel woke up the next day to the sound of the door bell. She went to answer it.

"Can I help you," Rachel said.

"You must be Rachel," Dan said with a big smile shaking her hand. "Dan Scott, this is my son's house." He said walking past her like she was nothing.

"I told you Nathan's not here," Rachel said following him.

"I'm here to see you," Dan said fixing him a drink.

"What for," Rachel asked.

"I want you to help me end my son's marriage," Dan said laughing.

"And how why would I do that," Rachel said.

"I will pay you ten thousand dollars," Dan said showing her the money.

"You hate you're daughter-in-law that much," Rachel said.

"Let's just say she's with my son for his money, and trying to say he's the father of her kid, when it's probably some rocker," Dan said.

"What do you need me to do?" Rachel said looking at the money. Dan just smiled knowing that she would do whatever he asked.

"I want to say that your Nathan's girlfriend, tell her he sleeps with everyone, and that your pregnant," Dan said with an evil smirk.

"Nathan loves his wife, he wouldn't be too happy about this," Rachel said.

"I will deal with Nathan you just worry about that gold digging whore," Dan said.

"Where am I going to see her?" Rachel said as they heard a car drive up.

"Looks like it's your chance now," Dan said walking behind the door. "Make sure she cries." Rachel opened the door and saw Nathan's wife staring at her.

"Who are you?" Haley asked as her heart started racing.

"Nathan's girlfriend, who are you?" Rachel asked back.

"I'm his wife," Haley said trying not to cry.

"You really shouldn't be upset, Nathan hooks up with everyone," Rachel said not feeling sorry. "But that's going to change now." She said putting her hand over her stomach. "Nathan Jr. here wants his daddy, to be home with us."

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart broke into a million pieces as Rachel said this to her. She couldn't find the words to say. She just ran to her car and drove away leaving a smirking Rachel. She closed the door and walked back into Nathan's house.

"Good job," Dan said from behind the door.

"Thank you Dan," Rachel said.

"I told you she would fall for it," Dan said as they both started to laugh. "I have to go, Nathan's meeting me at my house in an hour, he said that he won't be that late from practice, oh and Rachel that money is so that you do not tell Nathan about our arrangement."

Rachel just nodded her head.

AN: Tell me what you think!


	33. It's Over

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews, just to clear something up Peyton was not drinking she was just making fun of everyone else that was. So this chapter was really hard to write, but i said it before and i'll say it again keep the faith people.

**Quote's of the day:**

_**(Makes Chris fall down)**_**  
****Nathan****: Just think of it as hitting you without the hitting.**

**Brooke****: Okay, two-part question, Nate. A) Why the hell haven't you beaten the stuffing out of Chris Keller yet so I can go home? And B) if you were just going to ignore Haley all night, why did you come?**

**Brooke****: Lucas is the one for me.  
****Chris****: But my name is Chris.**

* * *

**_"I Can't Hate You Anymore"_**

_An empty room can be so deafening,  
The silence makes you wanna scream,  
It drives you crazy.  
I chased away the shadows of your name,  
And burned the picture in a frame,  
But it couldn't save me._

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
Well you still can't tell me why._

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore.  
...I can't hate you anymore._

_You're not the person that you used to be,  
The one I want who wanted me,  
And that's a shame but,  
There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
Before it drains the light right from your eyes,  
And I can't go on that way.  
And so I'm letting go of everything we were,  
It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore._

_Sometimes you hold so tight,  
It slips right through your hands.  
Will I ever understand?_

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what you're looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore [x2_

_By: nick lachey_

* * *

Nathan drove up to his father's home. He got out of the car and took a deep breath. He made his way to the door and walked right in, he used to live there. He walked around looking for his dad and found him in his office looking over some paper work. 

"Dad," Nathan said trying to get his father's attention.

"Nathan how was practice," Dan said looking at his son. Typical Dan Scott trying to live threw his son with basketball.

"Good, teams good, I think that we have a good chance to make it to the finials," Nathan said.

"No you don't," Dan said smiling. "The Lakers will knock ya out in the playoffs."

"Whatever," Nathan said. He was used to his father not having faith in him. "What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"So I heard Hades is back in town," Dan said smirking.

"Haley," Nathan said getting annoyed.

"Right what's her name, well I heard she's claiming that you have a son," Dan said.

"I do have a son," Nathan said.

"At least that's what she told you," Dan said.

"Dad," Nathan yelled.

"What son, it's not like you've been together, who knows who's she's been with," Dan said.

"He's my son," Nathan yelled.

"But how do you know, Nathan, unless you get a paternity test done," Dan said.

"You are such an ass," Nathan yelled getting frustrated.

"How do you know that this isn't Chris Keller's kid?" Dan said knowing how to push Nathan's buttons. Nathan just looked at him and he felt so much hatred for the man that gave him life, without saying anything he walkout out of the house and drove away.

* * *

Haley got home and walked into the house and heard laughter. She cried her eyes out on the way there and she just really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She needed to be alone, the love of her life, father of her child was with another women and she was pregnant with their Nathan Jr. It made Haley sick to her stomach to think about it. 

"Hales what's wrong," Lucas asked when she walked into the living room and he saw her face. All of them turned to look at her. She just shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I just really need you guys to leave right now," Haley said. Brooke rushed over to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need to be alone right now, okay," Haley said crying.

"We can't leave you like this," Peyton said. Haley took a deep breath before talking.

"I know you guys are just worried about me and I love you for it," Haley said barely above a whisper, "but I can't be around anyone right now." They could see it in her face. She was hurt they all knew this, but they also knew how Haley could be, and she wouldn't stop until they left.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay," Lucas said putting his hand to touch her shoulder and she flinched at his touch.

"Just go," Haley said closing her eyes. She didn't mean to be mean to them but she just wanted to be alone. Brooke and Peyton were in tears, they had never seen Haley so broken before. All four of them turned and walked out of the house. As soon as she heard the door close she fell to the ground crying.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Chase said as they walked to the car.

"I have never seen her like this you guys," Brooke said worried.

"She looked so broken," Peyton said.

"Let me take you guys to my house and I will call Nathan and see what's wrong," Lucas said. They drove to Lucas's and Peyton's house and Lucas called Nathan.

"_Hello!"_

"Hey Nate, where are you?"

"_Leaving Dan's."_

"Have you talked to Haley today?"

"_No, is something wrong."_

"She got her memory back this morning."

"_What? She remembers."_

"Yeah, but she left to go see if you were home, and when she got back she was crying and she made everyone leave the house."

"_Oh my God Luke, I had and old friend that stayed the night since I wouldn't be in town."_

"She must have seen her Nate, we have never seen her like this, and you better go explain."

"_I'm already on my way, thanks Luke."_

"So what's wrong," Brooke asked as Lucas hung up the phone.

"Nathan had an old friend stay at his house since he wouldn't be in town, and Haley must have saw her," Lucas explained.

"That idiot," Peyton said.

* * *

Nathan drove up to Haley's and walked inside calling out her name rushing up the stairs to her room. She remembered him, he was supposed to be happy, but he felt terrified. She had know doubt seen Rachel at his house, and to make matter's worse she was in his clothes. 

"Hales," he said knocking on her room door. Her stomach tighten at the sound of his voice. His voice used to calm her, and know she it made her sick.

"Go away," Haley yelled.

"Please, just talk to me," Nathan said pleading with her. She opened the door and it broke his heart when he saw her. Her eyes were puffy and he could tell that she had been crying.

"I hate you," Haley yelled. Seeing him only made things worst for her, how could he lie to me she thought. She started punching him in the chest as hard as she could; she hated him for everything that he had done to her. He just let her hit him; he could feel how hurt and angry she was. "I hate you!" She screamed as she stopped hitting him.

"Hales," Nathan tired to say.

"How many girls?" Haley yelled.

"What?" Nathan said.

"Your girlfriend said that you sleep with everyone," Haley yelled at him.

"She's not my girlfriend," Nathan said softly.

"Well, she seems to think so," Haley said rolling her eyes. "How long has she been pregnant?"

"What?" Nathan said. "What did she tell you?" I am going to kill Rachel?

"What I just said," Haley said. "I'm such an idiot; you were sleeping with me and her at the same time."

"Haley, she was lying, I said she could sleep last night and I left to go to Charlotte, that's it," Nathan said.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" Haley asked. Nathan closed his eyes before he answered.

"Not last night," Nathan said. Haley felt her heart stop beating.

"When did you sleep with her Nathan?" Haley yelled.

"A few years ago," Nathan said above a whisper. Haley closed her eyes as tears started to fall again. The girl was right he did sleep around. Over the years she had seen him on various magazines with girls, and read articles about how much of a player he was and it made her sick. But to actually have to deal with it like this made her sick.

"How many girls have you slept with," Haley said not wanting to know the answer.

"Haley," Nathan pleaded.

"Answer the question," Haley yelled.

"I don't remember okay," Nathan said regretting the words as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"Oh my God," Haley cried out. She went to close the door but he stopped it and forced his way into her room. "Get out!" Haley yelled.

"No, not until you let me explain," Nathan said.

"I don't want to hear it, Nathan," Haley yelled.

"We weren't together for years Haley, you can't be mad at me for sleeping with her when we weren't even together," Nathan said. "I haven't been with anyone since you came back, I could never cheat on you Haley, I love you, and you have to believe me."

"I can't do this anymore," Haley said with a defeated look. Nathan made his way over to her holding her tight. He knew what she meant, and he couldn't even imagine his life without her. She was a part of him.

"We can fix this," he said as tears started to fall from his eyes. He kissed her lips and she pulled away pushing his body off of hers.

"No," Haley yelled. "No matter what you say are do, I can't stop picturing you with her."

"Haley please," Nathan cried out. "We said always and forever."

"I want a divorce," Haley whispered. She didn't know what made her say this but she regretted even thinking it. The words broke her heart and she could tell that they broke his too.

"No, I love you, we c…..can fix this, I can't live without you," Nathan cried out.

"Well you've been doing a fine job the last five and a half years," Haley said bitterly. This was all his fault, if he wouldn't have pushed me away all those years ago then none of this would have happened.

"I can't I need you," Nathan said looking into her eyes and for the first time he didn't see anything, nothing.

"It's over Nathan," Haley said as tears fell from her eyes. "I still want you to be apart of James life."

Nathan was so hurt and pissed by this point. She was giving up on them, they had just found their way back and she was just letting it slip away over the past. His father's words were echoing in his head.

"How do I even know he's mine," he said regretting right away that he said it. He knew James was his. Haley looked at him for a second before slapping him in the face.

"Get out," Haley yelled again. How could he say that of course James was his she thought? She reached of the locket around her neck and pulled it off throwing it at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that," Nathan said reaching and touching her face.

"Don't touch me," Haley yelled hitting his hand away from her. "Get out!"

He looked at her defeated walking past her and towards the door.

"Just so you know, you're the only guy I've ever been with," Haley said bitterly. "I know how to be faithful to my wedding vows."

He didn't even turn to look at her he just walked away tears in his eyes. He had lost her. He walked down the stairs looking at pictures of his wife and son, knowing that they weren't his anymore.

She felt sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. She stayed in there for a while, looking at the empty room around her, hearing nothing but silence. She had just lost the person that made her whole, and all she could do was lay there on the floor and cry for everything that she had lost.

AN: I know that was sad, don't hate me, things will get better eventually, please tell me what you think.


	34. It Hurt's

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guys thanks to all of you that reviewed. You make my day. I know that the Naley is sad right now but they will find their way back to each other they always do, just keep the faith.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Brooke****: I know you were drunk for the wedding and in a coma for the honeymoon, but just to keep you up to speed--Nathan and Haley are still married.  
****Rachel****: Thanks for that update, I hate those cute coupley newsletters.  
****Brooke****: Rachel, trying to steal a girl's boyfriend is bad enough. Trying to steal a girl's husband is unacceptable! Especially when the couple is Nathan and Haley, they've been through enough!  
****Rachel****: Well, I'll make a note of that in my 'Mind Your Own Business' stationary.  
****Brooke****: No, because as one of Haley's bridesmaids, making sure they stay together is my business! She might be too classy to fight you, but I'll kick your little ass.  
****Rachel****: Oh, I think you're gonna stay out of it.  
****Brooke****: Really? Why is that?  
****Rachel****: Because you're pregnant! So...who is the father? Lucas?  
****Brooke****: You don't know jack unless he's one of those guys whose beanstalk you climbed the other night.  
****Rachel****: You gonna kiss your unborn baby with that mouth? You have been begging me to find out! You haven't been drinking, you're making maternity clothes, and uh I found the pamphlets from Planned Parenthood in your nightstand, what is that bedtime reading? 'The Story of the Knocked Up Cheerleader.'  
****Brooke****: You were looking through my drawers?  
****Rachel****: My house, my drawers! And uh, I was looking for condoms--something you probably should have been doing.  
****Brooke****: I am not having this conversation with you!  
****Rachel****: I was talking to your baby. **

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Chase said as they walked to the car.

"I have never seen her like this you guys," Brooke said worried.

"She looked so broken," Peyton said.

"Let me take you guys to my house and I will call Nathan and see what's wrong," Lucas said. They drove to Lucas's and Peyton's house and Lucas called Nathan.

"_Hello!"_

"Hey Nate, where are you?"

"_Leaving Dan's."_

"Have you talked to Haley today?"

"_No, is something wrong."_

"She got her memory back this morning."

"_What? She remembers."_

"Yeah, but she left to go see if you were home, and when she got back she was crying and she made everyone leave the house."

"_Oh my God Luke, I had and old friend that stayed the night since I wouldn't be in town."_

"She must have seen her Nate, we have never seen her like this, and you better go explain."

"_I'm already on my way, thanks Luke."_

"So what's wrong," Brooke asked as Lucas hung up the phone.

"Nathan had an old friend stay at his house since he wouldn't be in town, and Haley must have saw her," Lucas explained.

"That idiot," Peyton said.

"I am so going over there to see what this Bitch said that made Hales so upset," Brooke said walking to the car.

"I'm coming with you," Peyton said following her. Chase and Lucas followed them got in the car and drove to Nathan's.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid," Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"I'm sorry it depends on what the whore said," Brooke said.

They drove to Nathan's house and got down knocking on the door. Lucas didn't want to use his key right away; he didn't want to scare the girl. The door open and they just looked at the red head standing there staring at him.

"Nathan's not here," Rachel said about to close the door.

"Excuse me," Brooke said pushing the door open and walking past her.

"We are here to see you," Peyton said as they all made there way to the living room.

"Well what do you want I have a bus to catch," Rachel said getting aggravated.

"What the hell did you say to Haley?" Brooke said walking up to her.

"Who the hell is Haley?" Rachel said.

"Nathan's wife you whore," Brooke said.

"Nothing," Rachel said. "Now I have to go or my bus will leave me."

"You better start talking are your not going any where," Peyton said standing next to Brooke. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"You can't make me stay here and talk," Rachel said trying to get past them.

"Yes we can, now what did you say to my sister-in-law," Lucas said walking next to Peyton. Chase stood in the hallway so Rachel couldn't get to the door.

"I don't have time for this stupid shit," Rachel said.

"Then you better start talking," Peyton said.

"Fine, Dan Scott paid me to tell her that I was Nathan's girlfriend, and he sleep's around a lot, and that we were expecting Nathan Jr.," Rachel said. "No move." Brooke didn't even think twice before punching Rachel in the nose.

"What the hell was that for, I told you what you wanted to know," Rachel said holding her nose.

"Don't worry, you can buy you another one with Dan's money," Peyton said.

"I can't believe that you would do something like that, what kind of person are you, this isn't a game, they are married, they have a kid," Brooke yelled.

"Well Dan thought that it wasn't Nathan's," Rachel said.

"I think that you should leave before Nathan get's home," Lucas said.

"Finally," Rachel said walking past them.

"How much did Dan pay you," Lucas said before she left the room.

"Ten thousand," Rachel said.

"You better hope I never see your red head ass again, because your nose won't be the only thing broken," Brooke said as Rachel laughed as she walked out of the house.

"Nathan is going to kill Dan," Chase said.

"I'm going to kill Dan," Lucas said pacing the room.

"Baby calm down, you don't want your heart rate to get to high," Peyton said worried.

"Everything was perfect until he came home," Lucas said. He hated Dan Scott now more than ever before. They all heard the door open and turned to see if it was Rachel again. Nathan walked into his house and stood in the hallway as his four friends just watched him.

"What happened?" Lucas asked. He saw Nathan had been crying. Nathan took a breath as a lump in his throat formed.

"She s….said that's she wants a divorce," Nathan cried out. Lucas rushed over to him, holding his brother as he cried in his arms.

"It's over Luke," Nathan said helplessly. Brooke and Peyton started crying as they heard Nathan Scott cry like a baby.

"What am I going to do?" Nathan said trying to calm himself. "I can't live without her."

Lucas turned his head to Peyton and Brooke. "Go make sure Hales is okay."

* * *

They both nodded and left Nathan's house stopping for ice cream on the way. As they drove up to Haley's Peyton let out a little laugh.

"What P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"I just think it's funny you got five pints," Peyton said as they walked to the door.

"Big heartbreak, equals lots of ice cream," Brooke said. They made their way to Haley's room and found her on the floor in her bathroom.

"Haley," Brooke said when she saw her. Haley didn't say anything, she just laid there holding the picture of her and Nathan on there wedding day.

"Please say something," Peyton said as her and Brooke took a seat on the floor next to her. Peyton rubbed Haley's back as Brooke played with Haley's hair.

"It hurt's," Haley whispered. "It hurts to breath; it hurts to talk, so unless you can make it not hurt then I don't want to talk." Haley said as she started crying again. They sat there with her in silence as she cried.

* * *

Lucas had just got finished telling Nathan what Rachel had told them. All three guys jumped in the car and were on there way to Dan's. They drove up and Nathan jumped out of the car and ran into the house with both boys right behind him.

"Well if it isn't both my son's," Dan said to his company.

"How could you do that," Nathan yelled. Both the men in the room looked at Nathan.

"What are you talking about son?" Dan said playing stupid. "I have company Nathan."  
Dan said pointing to his two guest.

"She left me are you happy," Nathan yelled. "You've ruined my life."

"No she did that," Dan shot back. Nathan couldn't take it anymore he rushed towards his father punching him in the face. Dan just smiled at him.

"It's nice to see that there still is a man in there," Dan said laughing.

"I'm done with you," Nathan said.

'I'm your father you'll never be done with me," Dan said.

"You're dead to me, say the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my family," Nathan yelled.

"What family?" Dan smirked. Nathan couldn't take it anymore he started throwing punches at Dan from everyway that he could. Dan fought back and had Nathan on the ground when Lucas came to the rescue and hit Dan off of him.

"Lucas you stay out of this," Dan yelled going back towards Nathan. "This doesn't concern you."

"You hurt my best friend and my brother so yes it does," Lucas yelled back.

"She's a whore," Dan yelled. Nathan and Lucas both rushed towards him not caring what happened.

* * *

They sat there watching her cry knowing that they couldn't do anything to make her fell any better.

"You think James is having fun," Haley whispered. Brooke gave her a soft smile.

"I know he is, remember the time we took him to the aquarium," Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah, he had such a good time, he made me promise that we could go again," Haley said in a low voice. "I need him to come home." She said as a tear fell from her eyes.

"He will be back tomorrow, Hales," Peyton said. She was about to say something else when her cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry," Peyton said answering it.

"Hello!"

"_Peyton its Chase, I need you to come downtown."_

"What happened, Chase?"

By now both Brooke and Haley were off the floor staring at Peyton.

"_Lucas and Nathan got arrested!"_

"Arrested, what did they do?"

"_Beat the shit out of Dan."_

"Dan really, well it's not like he didn't deserve it."

"_I know, but I don't have my wallet so I can't bail them out."_

"I'll be right there."

"_Okay!" _

"What the hell happened?" Brooke said.

"Nathan and Luke got arrested for beating Dan," Peyton said.

"Why they do that?" Haley said.

"Awe sweetie, Dan paid that whore to tell you all that stuff and we had just found out before we left to come see you," Brooke said hugging her.

"Oh," Haley said.

"Do you want to come get Nathan," Peyton asked hoping what she just heard changed her mind.

"No it doesn't change the fact that he slept with all those girls, I just need some time," Haley said walking out of the bathroom and into her room.

"I'll stay with her," Brooke said as Peyton started to leave. Peyton left and Brooke made her way over to Haley's bed where she was lying. She got in right next to her and held her while she cried again.

AN: Tell me what you think. They Leyton wedding will be soon, and James first day of school.


	35. Distance

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guy thanks for the reviews. You guys rock. So I heard somewhere that James will be really smart when the show returns. I so hope that it's true, anyway I hope that you like the chapter, but it is a little sad but James returns.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Stewie(**_**Comes into the bedroom**_**) Lois! Lois! Lois! Lois! Lois! Lois! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma! Ma! Ma! Ma! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mummy! Mummy! Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!  
****Lois****: What!?  
****Stewie****: Hi! (**_**Giggling and running out of the room**_

**Peter**_**Yelling**_**) What the hell was that?  
****Dr. Hartman****: Mr. Griffin, that's a prostate exam.  
****Peter**_**Yelling**_**) Shut up, you had your finger in my ass!**

**Stewie****: I'll testify against you, just like I did against Michael Jackson.  
**_**(flashback to courtroom scene)**_**  
****Prosecutor****: Stewie, did Mr. Jackson behave inappropriately toward you?  
****Stewie****: Well yes, but the worst part was he never called back.  
**_**(Courtroom erupts in laughter)**_**  
****Stewie****: No, but in all seriousness yeah, he was actually pretty aggressive**

* * *

**_"The Distance"_**

_The sky has lost it's color  
The sun has turned to grey  
At least that's how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away  
I crawl up in the corner  
As I watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to  
The time you're comin' back_

_I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath I take I'm callin your name_

_But I can't take the distance_

_I still believe my feelings  
But sometimes I feel too much  
I make believe you're close to me  
But it ain't close enough  
Not nearly close enough_

_I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath I take I'm callin your name_

_I brave fire and I brave rain  
To be by your side I'd do anything  
I can't take the distance_

_I will go the distance  
I will go the miles  
That's how much you mean to me_

_'Cause I can't take the distance  
I can't take these miles  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath I take I'm calling your name  
I can't take the distance_

_It's hard to remember  
As long as you're away  
When I find solace  
There's only one way_

_By: Evan and Jaron_

* * *

Haley didn't sleep that night. She had fallen asleep a few times, but she couldn't stop dreaming about him. He was all she could think about and it was driving her crazy. She needed to get away. She decided that once James got home that they would go visit her parents until the wedding. Her new job had got pushed back because of the accident, and her memory and everything, so it's not like she had to stay. James should have started school with the rest of the kids but with everything that was happening they said when Haley was ready to send him it would be fine. She woke up early that morning, packing for her and James. She bought the tickets for their flight, and was ready to go; all she need was James to get home. Brooke and Peyton had tried to come and talk to her but she locked her door, she didn't fell like talking to anyone, it hurt too much. She was lying on her bed when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Go away," Haley said turning to her side.

"Mommy," James said on the verge of tears. Brooke had just told him that his mom was very sad about something, and that he needed to go make her feel better. Haley heard his voice and jumped up, she needed him and he was finally there. She opened the door and the little boy smiled when he saw her. She started crying as she got on her knees to be his height. He threw his arms around her as she cried.

"I've missed you," Haley whispered.

"I've missed you too mommy," James said holding her as tight as he could. She lifted him in her arms and closed the door, walking them to her bed.

"Did you have fun," Haley said as they lay down on her bed.

"Yeah it was okay," James said. "I liked the giraffes."

"Yeah they are kind of cool," Haley said with a soft smile.

"What did he do?" James said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How do you know he did something," Haley said looking at him.

"Because it looks like you have a broken heart," James said as he moved closer so that she could hold him.

"I'll be okay," Haley said kissing his head. "Just don't leave me."

"I told you I'm not going any where mommy," James said taking her hand in his.

"So how about we go to California to visit grandma and grandpa," Haley said after a few minutes.

"Yeah I think we should I've missed them, and I was not nice the last time they were here," James said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked him. Haley knew that James was never a mean kid; she didn't know why he won't be nice to anyone.

"I was just really upset that you left me," James said holding her hand tighter to make sure that she wouldn't go anywhere.

"I'm sorry," Haley said kissing his head again.

"I'm just happy that you came back, you know I can't live without you," James said with a sad voice. Nathan had told her those words the day before, and she had told them to Nathan the night he said they were over.

"I can't live without you either," Haley said holding him tighter. "I love you!"

"I love you too," James said. "So when are we leaving?"

"I have everything packed, our flight leaves in a few hours," Haley said.

"How long will we be over there?" James said turning to look at her.

"We will be back for Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton's wedding," Haley said smiling at him. He took his hand and pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You do still love daddy don't you," James said in a pleading voice. He wanted his parents together more than anything. Haley just nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes. James just held her tight.

* * *

Nathan sat on the park bench waiting for his brother and son to meet him. Luke had called him about an hour ago, saying to meet them there. He wished that Haley would be bringing James to see him, but he knew that she wasn't ready to see him. He hadn't slept at all the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had to get her back. He couldn't just let her go, she was everything to him, and they had a son. He needed his family to be together. He spent all morning on the phone with his agent. He was all over the news because he had gotten arrested and it was just the biggest thing. He was brought out of his thoughts by the little boy running towards him.

"Daddy, daddy," James said jumping into his arms. It took everything he had not to start crying.

"I've missed you," Nathan said not letting him go.

"I've missed you too," James said.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said.

"Hey little brother," Lucas said hitting fist with him.

"So did you have fun?" Nathan said turning his attention back to his son.

"Yeah we did, seeing all those cool animals, and Katlin was so scared most of the time, she's such a girl," James said laughing.

"I'm happy you had fun," Nathan said smiling at him as he put him down.

"James can you go swing so I can talk to you're dad right quick," Lucas said.

"Sure Uncle Luke," James said running towards the swings.

"How are you?" Lucas said looking at Nathan who had his eyes on his son.

"Not so good," Nathan said honestly. "How's she doing?"

"Not so good," Lucas said. "She doesn't come out of her room, she won't talk to any of us, and she won't eat."

"This is all my fault," Nathan said. "How long can you stay?"

"Actually that's why I called you to see him, they are leaving," Lucas said. Nathan's head flew to face his brother.

"What they can't leave," Nathan said.

"They are just going to her parents until the wedding," Lucas said trying to calm Nathan.

"I don't want them to go," Nathan said looking at his son.

"I think that she just needs time away," Lucas said honestly.

"I don't know what to do without her," Nathan said as a lump in his throat formed. "I don't think distance is what we need, Luke, what if she doesn't come back, like last time."

"They will be back this time, she's not running away Nate, she just wants to go visit her family," Lucas said.

"I can't lose her Luke," Nathan said looking at his brother helplessly.

"I know," Lucas said back. "Just give her time. We need to go there flight leaves soon."

"Let me just go tell him bye," Nathan said walking towards his son. Lucas stayed where he was watching his brother say goodbye to his son.

"Hey bubby I heard about your trip," Nathan said walking up to James.

"Yeah mommy wants to go," James said looking at his dad.

"I need you to promise me that you'll make sure that you take care of your mommy for me," Nathan said bending down.

"I promise daddy," James said hugging his dad. Nathan walked him over to the bench he was sitting at and handed him an envelope and some purple flowers.

"Can you give this to your mom," Nathan said handing it to his son.

"Okay daddy," James said taking it.

"Tell her that I love her more than anything, always and forever," Nathan said pulling James into a hug.

"She still loves you too," James said as he hugged his dad.

"Now go have fun," Nathan said. "I love you!"

"I love you too daddy," James said walking away and going back to Lucas. Nathan just stood there watching his son leave.

* * *

"Hey where is she," Lucas said as they walked into the house.

"In her room," Brooke said as James walked away and went to her room. He walked into her room and saw her getting their bags ready.

"Daddy told me to give this to you," James said handing her the letter and the flowers. She started crying as she took it.

"Don't cry mommy, he said to tell you that he loves you more than anything, always and forever," James said looking at her. She didn't say anything. She put the flowers on the nightstand and placed the letter in her bag. She wasn't ready to read it yet. She wiped away the tears that left her eyes and grabbed her bags.

"You ready kiddo," Haley said with a soft smile.

"Let's go mommy," James said grabbing his little suitcase and walking out of the room. Brooke drove them to the airport and walked them to the gate.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I just need some time away," Haley said hugging her. "I love you, Tigger!"

"I love you too," Brooke said trying not to cry. "I'll see you for the wedding."

"I love you Tigger," James said hugging her.

"I love you too Hotshot," Brooke said kissing him. "Take care of your mommy."

"I already promised daddy, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Peyton, so I guess I can do that for you," James said smiling at her.

"Let's go kiddo," Haley said grabbing his hand. "We will see you when we get back, bye."

"Bye," Brooke said waving as they walked away. She stood there until she couldn't see them anymore, she turned to walk back to her car and saw Nathan a few feet behind her in tears.

"Oh Nathan," Brooke said walking up to him and hugging him. "She just needs some time."

"What am I going to do Brooke?" He said not letting her go. Two guys with cameras started taking picture of the two hugging.

"Let's go," Brooke said taking his hand. She didn't care about the pictures, Nathan was her friend, and she didn't care if they were on every magazine cover. He didn't need to deal with this now; he had just lost his wife and son. They left the airport and went back to her and Haley's house. They all talked for awhile and Nathan went to Haley's room. He sat on her bed, and started crying for everything that he might lose. He noticed the flowers that he had given James to give to her were on the nightstand. He picked them up. His heart stopped beating when he saw what was on the nightstand with it. Haley's wedding ring, and the crackerjack bracelet he gave her.

**AN: So tell me what you think. I need help with what song Lucas and Peyton should dance to at their wedding, so tell what song you might like. Thanks**


	36. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Okay so here is the Leyton wedding. I had a really hard time writing it and I don't know why, but I did. I still haven't picked out a song so I will let you vote on it. Journey's "Faithfully" or Kelly Clarkson's "Before Your Love" or ****Shania Twain's "From this Moment On"****. It's just really hard because well you know how Peyton is about music, and I really don't want to use any of the Naley songs because that's for them, it just wouldn't be right. Please help me out. PLEASE!!**

* * *

"Hey honey, you're late we got worried," Jimmy said hugging Haley in the airport. 

"Sorry dad, our flight was delayed," Haley said hugging her mother. "Mom don't cry."

"I can't help it, I thought that you were gone," Lydia said not letting her daughter go.

"Grandma," James said jumping into her arms. "I missed you."

"You have know idea kid," Lydia said looking at Haley.

"Well let's get going," Jimmy said grabbing their bags.

They dove to Haley's parent's house in San Francisco. They had sold there RV about a year ago and decided to settle down again. The ride was filled with James talking to his grandparents as Haley just sat there in silence looking out the window. She and James had slept on the flight, she still hadn't read Nathan's letter, and she didn't know when she would be ready. They arrived and got settled into the room that Haley's parents had set for them. Haley sat on the bed thinking when her mother walked in.

"You want to talk about it," Lydia said sitting next to her daughter. Haley put her head on her mother's shoulder and she began to cry.

"It just hurts," Haley said as her mother started rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"What did he do?" Lydia said. It broke her heart to here her daughter crying.

"He broke my heart again," Haley said. "I just don't know if I can get past this, I want to I really do, but I just don't think that I'm strong enough to let it go."

"Hey, you can stay as long as you need," Lydia said.

"Thanks mom, you know for letting me and James come," Haley said wiping her face.

"Anytime," Lydia said standing up. "Now dinner is almost ready, so I expect you down in fifteen minutes." Haley just nodded her head.

That night Haley slept really peacefully as James held onto her. She woke up the next morning alone in bed. She went down stairs and found a note left on the refrigerator saying that they went shopping and would be back soon. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV and started flipping the channels but stopped when she saw two faces, Nathan and Brooke hugging.

_Here you see NBA playboy Nathan Scott with fashion icon Brooke Davis in a loving embrace at the Tree Hill airport. Sources say that Nathan was so happy to see Brooke that he cried. The two left hand in hand driving away in the same vehicle._

Tears fell from her eyes as she saw this. It wasn't because of what was said about Brooke and Nathan; it was because he went to the airport for them.

* * *

"You have got to be freaking kidding me," Brooke said turning off the TV. 

"Baby just calm down," Chase said walking to her.

"Calm down, the whole world thinks that I'm with my best friend's husband," Brooke said. Lucas and Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the way she was acting. "What's so funny Mr. and Mrs. Broody?"

"You B. Davis," Peyton said. "Haley's not going to believe this tabloid crap."

"I know but, she's hurting enough without having to deal with this crap," Brooke said.

"Has anyone talked to Nathan, since he left here yesterday," Chase said sitting back down.

"I tried calling for him but he didn't answer," Lucas said. "He's in Charlotte for practice this whole week though."

"Wait he will be back for the wedding right?" Peyton said.

"Of course he is the best man," Lucas said kissing her.

"Great and now I have to walk down the aisle with him," Brooke said sitting on Chase's lap.

"Calm down Brooke, you are the maid of honor, so you have to, besides we can't force Haley to walk down the aisle with him, so that's why she will be with Chase," Peyton said smiling at him.

"How do you think she's doing?" Brooke said.

"I don't know but I hope that she is doing fine," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I just think that she needs to be away for now," Peyton said. They all nodded their heads.

* * *

Nathan walked to his hotel room. He had just left practice and he just wanted to go home. He opened the door and found himself in an empty dark room. Without even turning on the light he walked straight to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He missed her, the way she made him feel, everything about her, and now because of him she was gone. He left her wedding ring and the crackerjack bracelet where he found it. A little part of him died inside when he had seen it sitting there. It was like it was her way of saying that it was really over. He went to the phone and hit the button for his messages to play. 

_Hey Nate it's me again just calling to see how you were doing, please call me back man I'm worried about you._

Nathan smiled softly at his brother's voice. He knew that Lucas would be there for him and he was happy that he had someone like that to count on, because if Haley didn't take him back he didn't know how he would survive without her and his son. He turned on the TV only to find him and Brooke all over every channel. He laughed as he heard rumors that they were engaged to be married. He did think that it was funny how the media took things and made it into something it was not. He picked up the phone dialing the number that Brooke had given him the day before. He waited for her to answer but there was nothing, he heard the voicemail pick up and then he started to talk.

"Hey it's me, look I know that your there just please pick up," he said taking a deep breath. "I miss you both so much, you have to know that Haley, I'm going crazy here without you, I love you." Without another word he hung up the phone throwing it across the room.

* * *

"James I thought I told you not to look at that," Lydia said to her grandson. They were in the check out line and she noticed that he had picked a magazine up. 

"Sorry, but Tigger and my dad's on the front cover," James said holding it up so that she could see. "It's says that they are getting married." He said with a slight chuckle.

"I told that it's not real," Lydia said putting it back on the shelf.

"I know it's just that Tigger hates my dad she would never marry him she loves Uncle Chase," James said smiling. "You think mom will like the flowers that I got her."

"Of course sweetie," Lydia said kissing her grandson's forehead. "You know purple flowers are her favorite."

"I know, I just want her to feel better," James said looking at the flowers.

"She will sweetie," Lydia said moving the basket as the line moved. "I hope that grandpa is ready when we get there."

"He said it wouldn't take long," James said smiling. "Besides it's not like he has a lot of hair." They both started laughing. They had dropped Jimmy off to get a hair cut.

"You do have a point," Lydia said.

* * *

She sat there looking out of the window holding the envelope with Hales written on it, but she couldn't bring herself to open it. She just listened to the message that he had left for her on her phone. She went to the closet and found and old box with stuff that she had left with her parents when she and James moved to LA. She went through the box finding picture of them and old papers. She smiled when she saw a sheet with lyrics that she had started to write when she had first moved with her parents. She never did finish writing it, the words were bitter and you could tell that she had a broken heart when she did write it. She took the paper and put it in her bag. She didn't want to think about him any more, she was here to visit her parents and she wasn't going to sit around crying the whole time. Putting Nathan out of her mind she went to the kitchen and started to make lunch for her family.

* * *

She sat there on the plane waiting for it to land. She didn't want to be late for the wedding and she and James still had to get ready, and they only had two hours before it started. She had a good time in California, she forgot everything in Tree Hill, but now she was back and those feelings came back up as soon as the plane hit the ground. She knew that Chase would be waiting for them and she was happy that it wasn't Nathan. She still was confused and she wasn't ready to face him. They got off the plane and saw Chase standing there in his tux waiting for them. James took off running when he saw him. 

"Uncle Chase," James said jumping in his arms.

"I've missed you buddy," Chase said smiling. "Hey Hales, let me get your bags so that we can get going, don't want to be late, Brooke will kill me." They both started laughing as they made there way to the car. He drove them to Haley's house and waited for her to get ready. She put on the red dress that Brooke had designed for all the brides' maids to wear and started doing her hair and makeup. She finished and started to walk out the room when she saw her wedding ring and the crackerjack bracelet sitting where she had left it. She was on the verge of tears, but she took a deep breath and held them back. It's Peyton and Lucas's day; don't worry about anything else, Haley told herself, as she walked to James room where Chase was helping him in his tux.

"Mommy you look beautiful," James said smiling at her when he saw her at the door.

"You look handsome kiddo," Haley said smiling at him. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah Hales lets go," Chase said standing up. They made there way to the church, and got down. The parking lot was packed with cars. Chase walked Haley to the room where Peyton and Brooke were and led James to the room where Nathan and Lucas was.

"Hey Hales," Peyton said as Haley walked into the room. "We missed you at the rehearsal dinner yesterday. You look great." She went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, you look beautiful Peyton," Haley said when she saw her. She had on a beautiful white dress that Brooke had designed for her.

"I'm so glad you're back," Brooke said hugging her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Tigger, but I have to leave again tonight," Haley said. "Vivian is really sick and she needs help with the twins for a couple of days while Trevor is on a business trip so I offered to go to New York to help her."

"But you just got back," Brooke said with a pout. "And Lucas and Peyton are going on their stupid honeymoon to the Cayman Islands."

"Hey," Peyton said laughing. "Brooke you still have Chase here."

"It's only for a few days, I might even be back before the two lovebirds do," Haley said hugging Brooke again.

"Did you see me and Nathan on the news and in magazines," Brooke said looking at Haley. Haley just nodded her head.

"So you ready for this," Haley said trying to drop the topic of Nathan. "There's no turning back now." She said laughing. "Besides you have nothing to worry about, Luke is a really great guy and he would never break your heart." They both knew that she was saying this because Nathan broke hers.

"Haley," Peyton said in a low voice.

"It's you're day, don't worry about me enjoy the fact that you get to spend the rest of your life with the man you love," Haley said smiling softly.

* * *

"Daddy!" James said when they walked into the room. 

"Oh God, I've missed you so much," Nathan said picking James up off the ground. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but I missed you," James said hugging him tightly.

"How's your mom doing?" Nathan said looking at his son.

"Well she was fine in California, but when the plane landed here she looked sad again," James said with a pout. Nathan closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill. It had been five days since he had seen her and she was upset that she had to come back here.

"It's time," Chase said poking his head into the room.

"You ready for this big brother," Nathan said putting James down.

"I've been ready," Lucas said as he walked out of the room. "See you up there little brother." With that Lucas made his way out of the room and went to stand by the minister waiting for his beautiful bride. Karen and Keith sat in the front row smiling at the boy that they had raised together, happy at the thought of the man he became. Dan was told that Lucas along with Nathan never wanted to see him again after what he did so Deb sat alone with Karen and Keith.

Everyone met in the middle room to walk down the aisle. Nathan's heart stopped beating when he saw his wife kneeling down to their son kissing him before sending him down the aisle with Katlin. She was the flower girl, and he was the ring boy. Katlin dropped red rose petals as she and James slowly walked down the aisle. Haley's eyes started to water as she saw them, she knew that Nathan was in the room and she could feel his eyes on her but she never turned around to look at him not once. Chase put his arm around hers as they got ready to walk.

"You ready," Chase said looking at her. She nodded her head as they began to walk down the aisle slowly as all the people started to look at them. "If this wasn't a wedding, I would think that something was wrong with us," Chase said causing Haley to giggle. Over the years that Chase and Brooke dated, she and Chase had gotten pretty close. He always knew how to make Haley laugh.

Nathan and Brooke stood there waiting to take off. "It's okay Nate, just give her time," Brooke said when she saw Nathan looking at Haley as she made her way up the aisle. "She won't even look at me," Nathan said with a sad face. It was time for them to start walking. They moved slowly as music played softly in the back ground. As they made there way up the aisle Nathan's eyes never left Haley. She looked so sexy in that red dress that Nathan wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and rip it off, and show her just how much he loved her. He then realized that they were in a church and felt bad for having those thoughts. They reached the end and went their separate ways. Nathan moved himself behind his brother as Brooke went in front of Haley.

* * *

Everyone had their eyes on the two doors waiting for Peyton to come out, but not Nathan. He had his eyes right on Haley the whole time, and she could feel him staring at her, but she didn't turn to look at him. The doors flew open and Peyton and Larry started to slowly make there way down the aisle as the 'here comes the bride' started to play in the background. Everyone stood up and Lucas got tears in his eyes when he saw her. Their eyes connected and it was just them two in the whole room. She made her way to the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with smiling with every step that she took. They made it to the front and the minister asked who was giving her away. Larry answered and gave her a kiss and shook Lucas's hand telling him to take care of her. Lucas and Peyton stood in front of all of there family and friends as they became man and wife. 

"I Lucas, take you Peyton, to be my wife, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness," Lucas said as a tear fell from his eye. Peyton had tears falling from him saying his vows to her.

"I Peyton take you, Lucas to be my husband, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness," Peyton said smiling as she looked into to Lucas's eyes.

Haley and Brooke had starting crying at the sight of their two best friends saying there vows to one another.

"The rings please," the minister said as James handed the rings to Lucas and Peyton.

"Do you, Lucas take this woman, Peyton, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be her loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do," Lucas said placing the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Peyton take this man, Lucas, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be his loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" The minister said to Peyton. She looked at Lucas with a big smile.

"I do," Peyton said placing the ring on Lucas hand.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Lucas, you may kiss your bride!" The minister said. Lucas leaned forwarded and captured Peyton's lips in his in a passionate kiss as everyone in the church clapped.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott," the minister said smiling at them.

"I love you Mrs. Scott," Lucas said wiping a tear that fell from Peyton's eye.

"I love you too, Mr. Scott," Peyton said taking his hand as the walked back down the aisle man and wife, on there way to the reception.

**AN: THE WEDDING RECEPTION WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT. THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS.**


	37. Mr and Mrs Scott

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Brooke's Intro to Naley Re-enactment****: Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away a girl and a boy fell in love. And then another girl, supposedly a friend, secretly taped how they fell in love and decided to use it against them. So tonight, I give you an authentic and very unauthorized re-enactment of Nathan and Haley, a fairy tale.**

* * *

Everyone left the church and made there way to Tric where the reception was being held. The wedding party had taken pictures and for Nathan it felt like hours. On the bright side he did get to take a lot of pictures with Haley, she was his wife after all, and this was his brothers wedding. After finishing with the photo shoot they all made there way to join the guests to celebrate the newly married couple.

Mouth smiled as his friends all walked in. He looked at the sheet that Peyton had handed him the day before. He smiled as he read it again. She gave him specific instructions, and said that if he didn't follow them he would be dead. She told him what music that she wanted and if tried playing anything else he would be dead. Everyone clapped as Lucas and Peyton made their way in hand in hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott ladies and gentlemen," Mouth said to the crowd. Lucas and Peyton made there way to the middle of the dance floor for there first dance as husband and wife.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
Youre on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin all my love  
Along the wire_

"I love this song," Peyton said smiling at him. Lucas looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I know me too," he said moving his hand to hers. Lucas took Peyton's hand pulling her into him, as she rested her cheek against his. He put his other hand on her lower back as they began to move in slow circles.

_They say that the road  
Aint no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
Its been you and me  
And lovin a music man  
Aint always what its supposed to be  
Oh girl you stand by me  
Im forever yours...faithfully_

"Tell me about you're first kiss," Peyton said. Her eyes were shut and she was enjoying the feeling for dancing with her husband. Lucas started laughing as he began his story. "Haley and I were about seven and I thought that I was in love," Lucas said chuckling.

"Haley was you're first kiss," Peyton said opening her eyes to look at him with a big smile. She really wasn't surprised, Lucas and Haley had been best friends there whole lives. "Let me finish," Lucas said as he smiled at her. She put her cheek back resting on his as he finished his story.

_Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

"She was teaching me how to slow dance on the roof of the café, and I just couldn't help myself, I leaned in and kissed her," Lucas said smiling at the memory. "What did she do?" Peyton said. "Basically said that if I wanted to live another day that my lips would never go anywhere near hers again," Lucas said as they both started to laugh. "She told me that we would be best friends for life and I just couldn't kiss her because I was like her brother." Peyton said as she seen Haley sitting with James on her lap watching them. "Sounds like Hales, she did well with teaching you how to slow dance though," Peyton said smiling.

_And being apart aint easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
Im forever yours...faithfully_

"So what was your's," Lucas said. "Billy Eastwood, second grade on the play ground," Peyton said as Lucas started laughing. "Wow." Peyton smiled at the memory. "What did you expect Brooke bet that I wouldn't do it, so I had to prove her wrong," Peyton said smiling. "I love you husband!" Lucas kissed her forehead. "I love you wife!"

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Faithfully, Im still yours  
Im forever yours  
Ever yours...faithfully_

Everyone clapped as they finished dancing.

* * *

Everyone took a seat at the table that they were assigned and it was time for the best man and maid of honor speech. Nathan stood up as everyone's eyes went on him.

"Where do I start?" Nathan said with a slight chuckle. "Before my and Luke became brothers Peyton was with me, and come to think of it I guess you stole her from me," Nathan said smiling looking at Lucas. Lucas put his hands around his wife's waist and smiled. "Best thing that I ever did." Everyone started laughing. "No, I'm just kidding Peyton was never really mine." Everyone in the audience started laughing. "I just want both of you to know how happy I am for you, you two have been there for me threw the darkest times in my life and you never gave up on me. Here we are all these years later and I'm so happy that you two found each other, and that Peyton is part of the Scott family. I wish both of you a life time of happiness with each other, and Peyton if you ever need me to kick his ass just give me a call." Everyone started laughing as Peyton nodded her head to Nathan. "Luke I know how happy you must be right now, marrying the love of your life," Nathan said with a smile looking at Haley. "So here's a toast to my big brother and his beautiful bride, and too a life time of happiness." Everyone took a drink and Brooke stood up to make her speech.

"Well let's hope I do better than that," Brooke said looking at Nathan as everyone started to laugh. "I've known Peyton my whole life, we have been threw so much together, and here we are still standing. I hope that you know how truly happy I am for the two off you. You are both important to me and I wish you the best of luck as you start your new life together as husband and wife. So I would like you to raise you're glass for a toast to two of my best friends, and to love, laughter, and happily ever after."

* * *

Everyone started dancing and eating as Nathan led his mother to meet his son for the first time. Nathan saw James with Keith and walked over to them and bent down to be James height.

"Hey buddy there's someone I want you to meet," Nathan said getting his sons attention. The little boy looked up and saw the women that he had only known threw pictures.

"Grandma," James said smiling. He jumped out to of Keith's lap and jumped in her arms.

"You look just like your daddy," Deb said looking at the little boy in her arms trying not to cry.

"That's what my mommy says," James said smiling at her. "I'm so happy I finally get to meet you." James said smiling at her.

"Me to," Deb said pulling him into a hug.

* * *

About two hours later Nathan sat at a table watching as Haley. He noticed a tall dark haired guy approached her, and led her to the dance floor. Nathan's blood was boiling as he watched the man dancing with his wife. She was his, and this guy had his hands all over her, and all he could do was watch. The mans hands went down to her ass and he grabbed it, that was it Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his seat and made his way over to the two. He put his hand on the guys shoulder so he would know that he was there. Haley just rolled her eyes when she saw Nathan.

"Can I help you," the guy asked looking at Nathan with a smirk.

"Yeah you can get your hands off of my wife's ass and get the hell away from her," Nathan said getting closer to the guy.

"Sorry man I didn't know that she was taken," the guy said walking away.

"Unbelievable," Haley said looking at Nathan for a minute before turning and walking away. He watched her for a second and then followed her into the ladies room. She jumped when she saw him come into the restroom. He looked around making sure that nobody was in there as he locked the door.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley said. He looked at her and saw the tears that had fallen from her eyes. He rushed over to her grabbing her face and kissing her forcefully. She tried fighting him off, but it was no use, he was to strong and he wasn't stopping. She finally gave in to him, and started kissing him back. His hands moved down her body until he reached the bottom of her dress. He pushed it up, and he pulled down her thong that she was wearing throwing it across the room. She undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. He threw his lips on hers and his hands made its way to her ass, lifting her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked them to the wall where he pushed her back into it, and in one quick move he thrusted inside her. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and she let out a loud moan. He started sucking on her neck as he moved faster and harder inside her.

"God Nathan it feels so good," Haley whispered in his ear. She moved her head down biting his neck trying her best to leave a mark.

"You like that baby," Nathan said huskily.

"Nathan was the hell are you talking about, I just asked you if you wanted to dance," Brooke said waving her hand in front of his face. "What the hell are you fantasizing about?"

"What? Huh? Oh nothing, maybe later for that dance," Nathan said smiling at her. She smiled back and walked away. It's not that he didn't want to dance with her because he really didn't mind, the only problem was if he got up everyone would see how hard he was.

* * *

After a few minutes it went down, and he started looking around the room for Haley. He smiled when he saw her. She was kneeling down showing Katlin and James how to slow dance. God she looked beautiful he thought. His smile faded when she stood up and started dancing with a blond haired guy. She was smiling and laughing at something the guy was saying. Nathan couldn't take it anymore. That was his wife, with his jealousy kicking in he got up and walked over to them. He tapped on the guys shoulder and Haley just shook her head.

"Can I help you?" The guy said looking at Nathan.

"Mind if I dance with my wife," Nathan said trying not to lose his cool. The guy looked at Haley then backed away from her.

"Sorry man, she wasn't wearing a wedding ring," the guy said walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Haley said looking at him with a death glare.

"The guy's hands were all over you," Nathan said trying to defend himself.

"We were dancing Nathan," Haley said. She went to walk away but he pulled her by the arm swinging her around to him. He put his arm around her lower back and started moving them in slow circles.

"Oh my NBA playboy Nathan Hotshot Scott is dancing with me," Haley said sarcastically.

"You look beautiful," Nathan said trying to ignore her last comment.

"I thought you were only into red heads," Haley said bitterly.

"Hales…."

"Don't call me that," Haley said. Her body was tense and she really didn't want him touching her.

"Fine Haley," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Let me tell you what happened to me the other day," Haley said sarcastically as she began her story.

_Flashback_

_Haley stood in line at the grocery store. She had needed to get away so she went shopping for something for dinner. She looked up and noticed the magazines with Brooke and Nathan on the cover. There were two girls flipping threw the magazine looking at the pictures. Haley pushed her basket a little closer so she could hear what the girls were saying._

"_I can't believe that he is marrying this fashion designer whore," one girl said pointing to Brooke's picture. Man if Brooke was here she would kill these two bitches Haley thought._

"_Remember how I told you that we hooked up after one of his games," the other girl said smiling._

"_Yeah I remember, you lucky whore," the other girl said laughing. It took all Haley had to not start crying right then and there._

"_Well he said that he never wanted to get married," the girl said flipping the page. "Poor girl, I fill sorry for the who ever he marries, because the boy is the biggest player out there." The other girl started laughing. "What's so funny?"_

"_You slept with him," the girl said slapping her friend._

"_He's Nathan Scott, of course I slept with him," the girl said giggling. By now Haley had a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. She started walking, leaving the basket in line as she pushed by the two girls knocking them into the magazine rack as she ran out of the store._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan said closing his eyes. He wished more than anything to go back in time and not let her leave him again. If he wouldn't have made her leave, then he would have never slept with all those girls. "I've missed you and our son so much and…"

"I can't do this right now Nathan," Haley said cutting him off. She didn't care what he had to say.

"Can't do what, talk to me," Nathan said as people around them started looking.

"Just shut up the songs almost over," Haley said.

"You're different," Nathan said. The old Haley wasn't mean at all; she was the nicest person he had ever known. This girl was different, she was hurt and angry, and he was the guy she was taking it out on. She looked at him with empty emotionless eyes.

"I guess I have you to thank for that," Haley said walking away from him.

* * *

It was hours later and everyone was having a great time. Well almost everyone, Nathan sat down watching his wife and brother dancing and laughing, and in that moment he hated Lucas. He hated him for being able to be like that with Haley when he couldn't. He hated that they were best friends. Lucas was his brother, not Haley's; he wanted to kick himself for having these thoughts. Of course he didn't hate their relationship, he was happy that his wife and brother were best friends.

"You okay," Lucas said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Haley said in a low voice. She couldn't break down now. She would just have to wait until she was alone.

"You know I can always tell when you're being less than honest with me," Lucas said smiling at her.

"Now is not the time to talk about this."

"Hales if you need us right now, we can't put off the honeymoon until you're okay," Lucas said looking into her eyes.

"Luke you have to go on you're honeymoon," Haley said slapping his arm. "Besides I'm going to New York to help Vivian for a few days."

"You're coming back thought right," Lucas said.

"Yeah Luke, I told you this is my home now, I'm not running anymore," Haley said smiling at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you buddy," Lucas said.

"I love you too," Haley said smiling at him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Hales," Lucas said smiling. "I have a copy of my new book on your dresser in your room, and I wanted you to read it before anyone else."

"Of course I will Luke," Haley said hugging him.

* * *

The happy day was over as everyone stood outside of Tric waiting for Lucas and Peyton to walk out. The doors swung open and Lucas and Peyton walked out hand in hand, making there way threw the crowd of people. People were throwing red rose petals in the air above them. They finally made it in front of the limo. They hugged their closest family and friends.

"Have fun big brother," Nathan said hugging Lucas.

"Have fun," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows to Peyton.

"Call if you need anything," Lucas said hugging Haley.

"I will buddy," Haley said kissing him on the cheek. "You guys go enjoy your honeymoon."

"We love you," Lucas said to them as they got into the limo.

"We love you too," everyone said as the limo drove away. They watched their two best friends driving off. People had started to leave, and others went back inside.

* * *

Haley and James were ready to go, their flight would be leaving soon and they still had to pack. Haley saw Chase with Brooke and Nathan; she rolled her eyes as she walked over to them.

"Chase we are ready our flight leaves soon," Haley said not bring her eyes to Nathan.

"Wait what?" Nathan said standing up.

"We are going to New York," Haley said looking at him with a blank stare.

"Haley," Nathan pleaded. He knew that she just wanted to get away from him.

"It's only for a few days," Haley said. "I'll have Chase bring James to you when we get back." Haley took off walking, she found James and they both made there way outside waiting for Chase.

"She hates me," Nathan said looking at Brooke.

"No Nathan, she's just really angry right now, but she doesn't hate you, she loves you," Brooke said smiling softly at him. "That's why it hurts her so much Nate, it because she loves you."

AN: So I hope that you liked this chapter, because i really liked it. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I went with the Journey song becasue well lets be honest Petyon would have kill me...lol. Please tell my what you think.


	38. Never Again

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Hey guys thanks for the amazing reviews, I love you guys. Well I just wanted to give you a heads up that Haley will be like Nathan was at the beginning of season three. She's hurt and she's dealing with it by being pissed off, and I think that she has a right to be. I used someone else's song at the end of the chapter, and made it so that Haley had wrote it, but that's just my crazy little imagination…ha-ha. **

**Quote's of the day:**

**Wallace: I'm a guy, so I don't know or care about this stuff but I feel like I'm supposed to tell you...  
Veronica: I'm starting to get a mustache?  
Wallace: No.  
Veronica: Then why are you staring at my lip?  
Wallace: Because you just made me.  
Veronica **_**(coving her lip)**_**: Stop!**

* * *

"Welcome to Tree Hill we will be landing shortly."

_Flashback_

_7 Days ago_

_Haley was in the mall looking for some new jeans when she heard someone start talking to her._

_"Well if it isn't my baby's daddy's wife," Rachel said smiling. Haley just rolled her eyes trying to ignore what the red headed whore had to say._

_"Leave me alone slut," Haley said turning her attention back to what she was looking at._

_"How's my boyfriend?" Rachel said trying to piss Haley off._

_"I don't know why don't you call him and see if he's okay whore," Haley said getting angry that she wouldn't just leave her alone. "Here shopping with Dan's money?"_

_"So you heard," Rachel said with a smirk. "I don't care what Nathan told you happened that night, the truth is we had sex in every room of his house."_

_"Whatever," Haley said trying to hide the pain that she was feeling._

_"He kept on screaming that I was the best sex that he ever had," Rachel said with a smile as tears fell from Haley's eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she balled up her fists and punched Rachel in the nose, sending her flying to the ground._

_"That's for being a bitch," Haley said looking at her as people started to stare. She walked up to Rachel and threw the hot coffee that she had been drinking on to her. "That's for sleeping with my husband you whore." With that she walked away._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Haley looked out of the window as the plane landed at the airport. It had been two weeks since she had left Tree Hill, she was only supposed to be gone for a few days but that didn't go as planned. She met up with Chris and Taylor and Haley did something that she didn't do in years. She started recording music again. She and Chris had worked on a new song that she had starting writing over five years ago and never finished. Karen had called her a few days before asking for a favor, the band that she had scheduled to play Tric had cancelled so she wanted Haley to play instead. Of course she couldn't say no to Karen. So here she was back in Tree Hill, and playing Tric the next night.

"Let's go Hales," Taylor said getting up. Haley turned and smiled at her.

"Let Chris get the bags you're pregnant," Haley said. Yeah that's right Taylor James was pregnant for none other than Chris Keller her husband.

"I was going to get that," Chris said grabbing the bags from her.

"You just don't want Haley to kick your ass," Taylor said laughing.

"Taylor!" Haley yelled looking at James. Haley just shook her head as her and James started walking off the plane. She loved her sister but the girl had a bad mouth around kids and Haley didn't like anyone talking like that in front of her son. They got off finding all of Haley friends waiting for them.

Nathan smiled as he saw his wife and son, but it faded when he saw Chris Keller right behind them. It had been two weeks and he hadn't seen are talked to her or his son, and he missed them, his days consisted of basketball practice and thinking about her. James ran when he seen his dad, jumping in his arms.

"Daddy I've missed you," James said hugging him. Nathan held onto him tight closing his eyes never wanting to let him go.

"I've missed you too kiddo," Nathan said smiling. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" James said smiling.

"I can't tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise," Nathan said laughing at him.

"Hey buddy, we missed you," Lucas said hugging Haley. He looked at Chris. "Chris, Taylor."

"Hey Lucas," Chris said smiling. "Nathan!"

"Chris!" Haley yelled turning around to look at him. "I told you to leave him alone."

"I was just telling him hi," Chris said smiling.

"Save it Keller," Nathan said turning his attention back on his son.

"So what are they doing here," Brooke said as she gave Haley a hug.

"Me and Chris are playing Tric tomorrow night," Haley said.

"What?" Nathan said turning around.

"Yeah Nate, me and Haley back together again like old times," Chris said smirking. It took all Nathan had not to kick his ass right there.

"Unbelievable," Nathan said walking away with James.

"Karen told me that you two were playing and I think that it's great that you're singing again," Peyton said hugging her. They all left the airport and went back to Haley's house. Chris and Taylor would be staying there until after they played Tric.

Nathan and James made it back before everyone else. James was packing a bag to go sleep at Nathan's when everyone else arrived. Nathan was sitting in the living room waiting for James.

"Hey Nathan," Taylor said sitting by him.

"Hey Taylor," Nathan said not looking at her.

"So did Haley tell you that I'm pregnant," Taylor said with a smile.

"That would require her to talk to me," Nathan said with a pained expression. "Congratulations."

"Thanks brother-in-law, or should I say ex," Taylor said. Nathan just looked at her with a blank expression. How could she and Haley be sister's they were like night and day? Everyone walked into the living room and Nathan stood up. He walked to the stair case and waited for James to walk down.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Lucas said as he noticed Nathan.

"Just waiting for James to pack his bag for the night," Nathan said not looking at his brother. Haley heard what he said at looked at him. Their eyes stayed locked for a few seconds. "I just thought that since you've been gone for two weeks that I could take him for the night, I miss him." Nathan said trying to explain. Haley just nodded her head and got up and walked past him to James's room.

"Hey kiddo," Haley said smiling at him. "You need any help?"

"If you don't want me to go I don't have to," James said smiling at her.

"No sweetie, I think that you should go," Haley said running her fingers threw his hair.

"I love you," James said hugging his mom.

"I love you too kiddo," Haley said kissing his forehead. "Have fun with your daddy."

They finished packing his bags and Haley brought him down stairs where Nathan was waiting for him.

"I'm ready daddy," James said leaving his mother's side and walking over to his dad.

"Okay buddy, let's go," Nathan said taking his hand. They left and went to Nathan's house. Nathan walked them into the house and walked James upstairs to show him his surprise.

"You ready buddy," Nathan said smiling at him.

"Yeah daddy," James said. Nathan opened the door. James walked in the room.

"This is your room," Nathan said looking at his son. James looked around the room and his face lit up in excitement. It was a basketball room. He looked at the wall that had a painting of him and his dad with there jerseys on.

"Aunt Peyton painted it," Nathan said smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," James said hugging him.

"You can come over any time your mom will let," Nathan said letting him go.

"Aren't you and mommy getting back together," James said with a pout. Nathan looked at him. Of course he wanted to be with Haley but she wouldn't even look at him are talk to him.

"I don't know kiddo," Nathan said with a soft smile.

"Just tell her that you love her, and that you're sorry," James said.

"I wish that it was that easy," Nathan said.

* * *

"It's time Haley," Chris said, as they walked to the side of the stage. Haley was so nervous, the placed was packed and this was the first time that she performed in a really long time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for Chris Keller and Haley James-Scott," Karen said as the crowd went wild. They walked on stage and Haley quickly corrected her mistake.

"It's just Haley James," Haley said with a soft smile. Haley looked out into the crowd and she could see every face. Her brown eyes made contact with to blue ones, and she couldn't help but noticed his hurt expression.

Nathan couldn't feel his heart beating. So she really wants a divorce Nathan thought?

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

Haley looked and saw Brooke, Chase, and Peyton cheering her on, but Lucas and Nathan just watched her.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

Chris smirked at Nathan as he put his hand on Haley's back. Nathan looked at him and took a set but Lucas held him back.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

_Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby_

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_

_Follow you  
Follow you_

_When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?_

They ended their song and it was Chris's turn to sing one of his while Haley went to get ready to sing her new song. She knew that she shouldn't sing it, but all she could think about was all the pain that he had caused her over the years. She hated him at the moment and all she wanted was for him to be hurting too. She stood at the side of the stage waiting for Chris to bring her out. He called her name and walked off stage.

"Hey Tree Hill," Haley said looking out into the crowd as they cheered. "I started writing this song about five years ago and I just finished it with the help of my brother-in-law Chris Keller, so I wanted to dedicate this song to someone out in the crowd tonight, you know who you are." Haley said as she got ready the music started playing. "Trust is a lie, nobody really knows anybody."

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK_

Nathan could see the pain in her eyes and he hated himself for making her feel this way. He words hurt him but he deserved it, and he knew it. It took all he had to hold back his tears, so she never did read my letter he thought.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

She looked out into the crowd not wanting to see those blue eyes. She hated him for what he did, pushing her away. They could be happily married if he wouldn't have made her run away. She loved him more than anything, never let any man into her life when they were apart and here he was sleeping with everybody.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

Chris smiled as she sang the song. He knew that this would hurt Nathan, and he couldn't blame her for being upset with him. The idiot left her when she was pregnant and then slept with a million girls while Haley waited for him Chris thought. He was proud of her.

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

She looked out and saw his face looking back at her. She saw how hurt he was by her words. He looked at her and saw anger and hate. She didn't turn away from his gaze as she sang the next part.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

Her eyes closed as tears fell from her eyes knowing that this next part would hurt both of them.

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_

Lucas couldn't believe that she was singing this. He looked at his brother and saw how hurt he was. Nathan turned to look at Lucas as a silent tear fell from his eye, and he walked away leaving his brother standing there.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

_Never again_

She opened her eyes and she saw that he was gone. Her words had hurt him just like she wanted but for some reason she didn't feel good about it. She hated herself.

**AN: Things will get better you have my word, I do believe in happily ever after. So tell me what you think. Those songs were "When the Stars Go Blue" by Tyler Hilton and Joy and "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson.**


	39. Broken Hearts Club

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I just want to warn you that this chapter is like R rated because of the language, so be prepared.**

**Quote's of the day:**

_**(Mouth introduces Felix to Peyton and Haley and Felix hits on Haley until Nathan comes.)**_**  
****Haley****: Hi. Nice to meet you.  
****Felix****: Girl, you are totally fine.  
****Haley****: Dude, I'm totally married.  
****Felix****: Really, who's the father?  
****Nathan****: Little close, aren't you?  
****Felix****: Oh, I guess it's you.**

**Brooke****: You know how I told you my credit card got declined because the bill got paid late? (**_**Peyton nods**_**) That's a load of crap.  
****Peyton****: Well what happened?  
****Brooke****: We're broke. My dad's company went under and... we're doing this stupid bankruptcy thing and my mom's telling me we might have to sell the house.  
****Peyton****: God, Brooke, I'm so sorry.  
****Brooke****: Yeah me too. I love being rich. I'm good at it.  
****Peyton****: So is that why Felix is getting under your skin 'cause he's the rich guy next door?  
****Brooke****: I don't know... maybe.  
****Peyton****: Brooke, it's just money, you know. There's so much more to you than that.  
****Brooke****: Yeah, but that's my favorite part.**

* * *

**_"White Flag"_**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense_

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..._

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_By: DIDO_

* * *

Haley sat in her dressing room thinking about the look in Nathan's eyes. She could the hurt and regret he felt, but it didn't make her feel any better. She just wanted to forget him, the way he made her feel, and especially how much she hated him now. She turned her head as the door opened and smiled when her friends walked in. Brooke rushed to Haley and gave her a bear hug.

"Tutor girl are you okay?" Brooke said holding Haley tight. Haley just lost it. Brooke had to hold her up to keep her from falling as she sobbed in her arms letting everything out. "Shh……It's okay I'm here."

"I thought that it would make me feel better if I hurt him," Haley cried out as Brooke held her and Peyton rubbed her back.

"And now?" Peyton said.

"I hate him," Haley cried out. "I hope he's hurting just as much as I am."

"It's okay," Brooke said trying to calm her.

"No it's not," Haley yelled. "I'm not okay Brooke, I don't feel anything." Brooke just looked at Peyton who didn't know what to say to her either. "I have to go, I need to be alone right now, Brooke can you pick James up from Deb's and bring Chris and Taylor home with you."

"Yeah," Brooke said looking at Haley. "But I don't think that you should be alone right now."

"She's right Haley," Peyton said.

"I know that you are just trying to help but neither one of you can," Haley said trying to explain. "It hurts okay, the love of my life, the father of my child broke my heart twice okay so if you can find some kind of way to fix my broken heart then I don't want to talk. I look at him and I don't feel anything but hatred."

"I know…"

"No you don't," Haley yelled. "You don't know how it feels okay."

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she started to cry she never saw Haley this way before. Haley looked at Brooke for a second and she could she that she hurt her. This made her cry even harder as she rushed to Brooke and held onto her for dear life.

"I'm so sorry, I just don't know how to deal with this," Haley whispered wishing that her best friend could make all the pain go away.

"We will help you," Peyton said as she joined the hug.

"You were great out there," Brooke said smiling at her.

"Yeah Hales," Peyton said smiling. "The crowd loved you."

"Where's Luke?" Haley said looking at Peyton. "He's mad about the song." Haley said ashamed that she sang it.

"He's just very protective of Nathan," Peyton said trying to explain.

"What about me?" Haley said. "Who protects my heart?"

"We do," Brooke said hugging her again.

* * *

They all talked for about an hour more then Haley finally convinced them that she could leave on her own. She drove around and found herself in Nathan's drive way. She got out of her SUV and went to his front door. She rang the door bell as she had flashes of the last time she stood in that spot with Rachel answering the door. She came here to hurt him, knowing that once she did she would be able to move on and focus on her life with her son.

Nathan heard the door bell as he sat in the dark living room. He knew that it was St. Lucas coming to check on him. He opened the door and his heart started pounding as he saw her standing there. He was in complete shock.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Haley said emotionless. He stepped aside as she walked past him. He wanted to say something but nothing would come out of his dry mouth. He was devastated after he left Tric. Her words had broken his heart. He followed her into the living room as she looked around not sitting down. He stood there watching her, waiting for her to speak.

"Did you sleep with her in here?" Haley said not even glancing at him.

"Haley…"

"No it's okay Nathan I'm a big girl," Haley said finally bring her eyes to his. "Did you fuck her in this room?"

"No I told you nothing happened," Nathan said.

"It was her that called you that night huh," Haley said bitterly. "I wanted to make love to you and you left me for her."

"It's not like that," Nathan said.

"Oh really well then tell me what it's like Nathan," Haley yelled. "I want to know every single thing that happened that night, and don't you dare hold back anything." Nathan took a breath before he began to talk. He promised himself to be honest with her know matter what.

"It was her that called, and I went pick her up at the bus station. She said she needed a place to stay," Nathan said as Haley started laughing.

"A place to stay," Haley said bitterly. Nathan nodded his head and continued his story.

"I told her that since I wouldn't be home that she could stay here. I brought her here, and then she asked from something to wear," Nathan said as Haley started to laugh again.

"Right why wouldn't she, I mean if I wanted to fuck a guy I would use that line," Haley said. Nathan just ignored her comment as he continued.

"When I came back she was naked," Nathan said waiting for Haley's reaction. She just looked at him with a blank expression like she was waiting for it.

"And that's when you fucked her right," Haley shouted.

"No," Nathan said getting up to go to her. "I told her that I loved my wife, and that she was nothing." He went to grab her hand but she moved it out of his reach. "Please Haley you have to believe me."

"I don't," Haley said. "I saw her in New York."

"Who Rachel?" Nathan said.

"Yeah your whore," Haley yelled. "She was ready and willing to tell me about how you fucked her all over this house."

"Please stop saying that," Nathan said trying to move closer to her. "She means nothing to me." Haley just shrugged her shoulders.

"And you mean nothing to me," Haley said coldly. Nathan tried to hide his anger but it always got the best of him.

"Then what are you doing here?" Nathan yelled.

"I just wanted to let you know something," Haley said.

"What? Here to sing me another song," Nathan said hurt. Haley just looked at him as tears started to fall. "I know you want to hurt me, but guess what Haley I'm used to it. I've been hurting since you left me."

"Good I hope it hurts," Haley said turning for the door.

"I slept with someone in New York," Haley said bitterly. Of course she was lying. She just wanted him to know what it felt like.

"Shut up," Nathan yelled.

"No you're not the only one that gets to have your fun," Haley said looking at him. "I let him fuck me."

"Shut up Haley," Nathan yelled.

"What it bothers you that I let another man inside of me?" Haley said knowing that it was making him angry.

"I'm warning you Haley," Nathan yelled.

"He fucked me hard to; he even had me screaming his……" Before she could finish Nathan had pushed her against the wall.

"Take it back," Nathan yelled holding her against the wall. "Take it back now!"

"It hurts doesn't it," Haley said pushing him off of her. "I hate you!"

He backed away broken, more than he already was. She knew that she accomplished what she wanted.

"You got what you wanted Haley now get the fuck out," Nathan yelled. She walked pasted him. As she made her way down the hall to the door she heard something shatter against the wall. She heard it break into a million pieces just like their hearts.

**AN: Tell me what you think. I know that some of you are mad but Haley did not sleep with anyone else.**


	40. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock. So here is James is first day of school i hope that you like it. Tell me what you think. For those of you wondering if Haley and Nathan will ever get back together, the answer is of course i wouldn't have it any other way. Just give it time they will find a way back to each other they always do.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Haley****: I need to tell you something.  
****Lucas****: Is it true, about Brooke?  
****Haley****: Don't be mad at Brooke, she's been a great friend.  
****Lucas****: I just can't believe she wouldn't tell me.  
****Haley****: Luke, it's not Brooke, it's me. I'm pregnant. Nathan's just been working really hard and all of his dreams are so close and it just changes everything.  
****Lucas****: Nathan isn't Dan. He'll understand.  
****Haley****: I'm really scared Luke.  
****Lucas****: It's gonna be okay.  
****Haley****: How do you know?  
****Lucas****: Cause this kid's gonna have a great uncle. I learned from the best.**

* * *

Haley woke up to her alarm going off, she turned and hit the button turning it off and headed off to take a shower. It had been two days since she went to Nathan's house, and he hadn't call or came by. Today was James first day of school and Haley had let Lucas know that James wanted his dad to be there when Haley dropped him off at school. Lucas said that he would tell Nathan but Haley didn't think that it was likely he would come after what she did. Getting out the shower she got dressed and made her way over to James room to wake him up. 

"Morning sleepy head," Haley said kissing him on the forehead. His eyes shuttered open and he smiled when he saw her. "You ready for your first day of school?"

"Yes mommy," James said getting out of his bed. "Is daddy here yet?"

"No baby," Haley said helping him get dressed. "He might be busy with work."

"But I want him to be there," James said with a pout and puppy dog eyes. The boy knew how to make his mom melt.

"Okay if he's not here by the time we leave I will give him a call," Haley said putting on his shoes.

"Thanks mommy," James said as she finished with his other shoe. Brooke walked in the room smiling with a cup of coffee handing it to Haley.

"Looks like your already Hotshot," Brooke said kissing his cheek. He smiled at her then his mom.

"I don't know what you two are going to do without me," James said his famous Scott smirk.

"Oh we will be just sitting around waiting until you come home," Haley said smiling as she got his book sack.

"I am going to miss both of you," James said.

"Awe babe you know we will be here when you get back just like mommy said," Brooke said smiling.

"I know Tigger," James said. "What if nobody likes me?"

"Hey that's impossible sweetie," Haley said rubbing his cheek. "One look at you and everybody is gonna want to be your friend."

"Yeah Hotshot you'll see," Brooke said. "Now let's get down stairs Uncle Chase is making his famous breakfast."

"I'm there," Haley said jumping up and holding her hand out for James. Linking his hand with his mothers they all walked down stairs to eat breakfast.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Chase said as they walked in the kitchen. They all sat at the table and started eating.

"This is good Uncle Chase," James said smiling.

"Hey I had to get you ready for your first day off school," Chase said smiling as the door bell rang. James jumped out of his seat.

"That's my dad," James said running out of the kitchen to get the front door.

"You okay," Brooke said looking at Haley who only nodded. James opened the door and jumped when he saw his dad.

"I knew that you would come," James said hugging his dad. "We were just about to call you."

"Hey I wouldn't miss your first day for the world," Nathan said putting him down. "I've missed you; did you have fun with your grandma Deb?"

"Yeah daddy we had a blast," James said taking his hand. "Come eat breakfast with us." James led Nathan to the kitchen where the three grown ups were eating.

"Hey Nate," Chase said shaking his hand. "Sit down eat."

"Okay," Nathan said looking everywhere but at Haley. He sat down next to James and there was complete silence.

"So when does your season start?" Chase said trying to break the silence.

"In a few weeks," Nathan said picking at his food. Truth was he hadn't really ate anything since Haley's little visit. "I don't know if I'll be playing though."

"Dude you're like the best player on their team," Chase said not understanding. Nathan just looked down at his plate.

"My game has been off lately," Nathan said in a low voice. Brooke and Haley just looked at him knowing exactly why he wasn't playing well.

"What does that mean daddy?" James said looking at his father.

"I haven't been playing well," Nathan said trying to explain to his son. James looked at his dad with a sad face. "Don't worry I'll get it back."

"But you played fine until we showed up," James said with a pout.

"Hey this has nothing to do with you," Nathan said smiling at his son. "Although you did beat me pretty bad when I took you to Charlotte and my coaches did see that."

Everyone started laughing and out of the corner of Nathan's eye he could see Haley smiling.

"It wasn't that bad," James said smirking. "I've beat mom by more."

"Hey," Haley said smiling at him.

"Sorry but you suck mom," James said laughing. "But I still love you."

"I love you too baby," Haley said pouring him so more orange juice.

"This is nice," James said taking a bite of toast.

"What Hotshot?" Brooke said from across the table. James just looked at her and smiled.

"Having breakfast like a really family," James said as he took another drink of his orange juice. Nathan and Haley both looked at their son. It took all Haley had not to start crying. They finished breakfast and James was saying his goodbyes to Brooke and Chase as they waited for him in silence, neither looking at the other. He ran out the house and smiled at his parents.

"Can we please go in daddy's truck," James said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing champ," Nathan said as they walked to the truck. It was higher that his Escalade so he had to help them in. He walked them on the passenger's side and opened the door. He picked up James and placed him in the backseat buckling him up before helping Haley. He backed away so she could get in and he held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and got inside feeling the warmth of his touch just like she used to. They drove to the school and went to the office and got everything they needed and walked James to his class and stood in front of the door.

"You ready buddy?" Nathan said bending down to his son. James just smiled.

"I'm smart like my mommy," James said smirking. "These kids don't stand a chance." Both of his parents started laughing.

"Easy kiddo," Haley said hugging him. "Be nice and make a lot of friends and pay attention to your teacher."

"Mom you're rambling," James said looking at her.

"Sorry," Haley said with a small smile. "I'm just gonna miss you." A few tears had fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry I'll be okay," James said wiping a tear from her face. "I'll miss you too, and I'll be home before you know it." Haley started laughing as she kissed his forehead.

"Happy tears," Haley said smiling.

"We love you," Nathan said as James took off walking into the class.

"I love you too," James said to both his parents as he handed his teacher a note. Haley and Nathan just stood in the door way watching their little boy.

"Students I would like to introduce you to our new student James Scott," the teacher said to her class. She looked at James and smiled. "You can have a seat next to Katlin Scott over there and we will get you settled in."

They stood there until they couldn't see him anymore and the teacher closed the door. The ride to Haley's house was filled with silence as Haley let a few tears fall from her son starting school. They arrived at her house and Nathan got really angry all of a sudden.

"I'm sure your boyfriend is ready to fuck you again," Nathan said waiting for her to get out. She just looked out the window shaking her head.

"I lied Nathan," Haley said not even looking at him.

"What?" Nathan said his voice rising.

"I didn't sleep with anyone," Haley said.

"Why would you do that Haley?" Nathan said getting even angrier. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" She finally turned to look at him with a pained expression.

"Yeah I do," she simply said before getting out of his truck and walking inside. He sat there his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't know if he should be mad that she lied or happy that she hadn't slept with anyone else. He didn't know if he should leave or go after her. He decided against it and left for Charlotte, he needed to start playing better, are he wouldn't have a job.

Haley went to the kitchen and found a note from Brooke saying that her and Chase went to look at some house's and would be back later. She cleaned the kitchen and then decided to take a nap. She fell asleep peacefully as her head hit the pillow.

_"Mommy, mommy come play," James yelled from the court. He and Nathan were playing basketball in the backyard. They were smiling and laughing and having a good time. Haley smiled as she started off towards them but stopped when she saw the scene in front of her._

_"I'm here baby," Rachel said kissing James._

_"Play with us mommy," James said handing her the ball._

_"Yeah baby," Nathan said kissing her. "Come play with your two favorite men." He said smirking at her._

_"Well if you really think about it it's my favorite three men," Rachel said putting her hand over her stomach. Nathan and James just smiled at her, as they both put their hands over hers._

_"That's my brother," James said smiling at his daddy._

_"I hope he's as beautiful as you," Nathan said kissing Rachel._

_"Yeah not ugly like that Holly girl," James said looking at Rachel._

_"How did I get so lucky with a beautiful wife and son," Nathan said smiling at them. Haley couldn't take it anymore she ran over to them screaming there names but they didn't hear her. They kept on with there conversation like she didn't even exist._

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley cried out. Brooke ran to Haley's room and woke her sleeping friend.

"Hales its okay it was just a dream," Brooke said hugging her friend.

"It felt so real Brooke," Haley said now in tears.

"What was it?" Brooke said looking into Haley's terrified eyes.

"Rachel, James, and Nathan were a family," Haley said crying.

"Hey that will never happen," Brooke said trying to calm her down. "It was just a dream sweetie."

"What am I going to do Brooke?" Haley said looking into her eyes.

"Hey I told you I'm here," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"I'm pregnant," Haley said as a whole other wave of tears came from her eyes.


	41. Break Up Sex

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

**An: Yeah the Naley break up sex is here, haha, I hope that you like this chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I don't know how much longer this story will be, but I do have a lot of others things that I want to happen.**

**This is for you bobbin411!**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Barney: ****My life rocks! Money, suits and sex? These are tears of joy!**

**Barney: ****Plus, here's the mini-cherry on top of the regular cherry on top of the sundae of awesomeness that is my life.**

**Barney****: After Shannon and I talked, I nailed her.**

**Victoria****: Well boyfriends, I've only had 2.  
****Robin****: Prude alert!  
****Victoria****: Well, that's serious boyfriends, I've dated other guys in between.  
****Robin****: Slut alert!**

* * *

"What am I going to do Brooke?" Haley said looking into her eyes.

"Hey I told you I'm here," Brooke said with a soft smile.

"I'm pregnant," Haley said as a whole other wave of tears came from her eyes.

"Like in having a baby," Brooke squealed out. Haley couldn't help but laugh threw her tears at Brooke.

"I took a test two days ago and it was positive," Haley said with a soft smile.

"Wow," Brooke said trying to understand."What about Nathan?" Haley looked at her for a moment.

"I don't think that he's going to be happy about this, he hates me," Haley said trying not to cry even more. "I'm not ready to tell him."

"He doesn't hate you," Brooke said. Haley wished it were true but she knew different.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Haley said wiping her tears. They talked for a little while and Haley laid back down after Brooke left.

* * *

She was almost asleep when she heard someone knocking on her room door.

"Come in," Haley said sitting up. Lucas opened the door and saw Haley's face knowing that she thought that it was someone else.

"Not the Scott you want," Lucas said smiling as he made his way over to her bed.

"Shut up," Haley said slapping him playfully as he lay next to her.

"How was the honeymoon?" Haley said as they both lay on their backs.

"Great!" Lucas said. "We had an amazing time."

"I'm happy for you," Haley said smiling.

"Did you cry this morning?" Lucas said with a chuckle.

"You know it," Haley said laughing with him. "It seems like yesterday he was learning how to walk."

"Man I can't wait for ours to be born," Lucas said smiling. "We find out the sex soon."

"So what do you want?" Haley asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as its health and happy," Lucas said.

"Yeah that's all that matter's," Haley said with a soft smile. "Why did he do it Luke?" He didn't even have to ask what she meant.

"I'm gonna tell you this because I love you," Lucas said turning to face her. "Before you even came back Dan had it in Nathan's head that you would be better off without him, that if he let you go then your dreams would come true, he made Nathan believe that if he stayed with you then you wouldn't pursue your dream, and that he would be holding you back, and you would resent him for it."

"What?" Haley said. Never in a million years would she ever resent Nathan. He was her dream, music always was second. Lucas just nodded his head.

"So he did the one thing that he didn't want, he let you go," Lucas said. "After that he wasn't the same, he was broken and he turned back into the old Nathan Scott before he met you."

"So he pushed me away because he loved me?" Haley said getting angry.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "When ever I would talk to him there wasn't a time when he didn't ask for you, if I heard from you, are knew where you were. He would go on and on about how you were supposed to have hit songs out, but we never could find you. Did you use to call him but not say anything?"

"Yeah," Haley said. "I just wanted to hear his voice."

"I thought he was crazy," Lucas said laughing lightly. "He would say that he knew it was you." Haley just nodded her head. "I know that he slept around, but Haley you guys weren't together, and he didn't think that he would ever see you again."

"It still hurts all the same Luke," Haley said as tears started falling.

"I know," Lucas said putting his arm for her to lay with him. "But if you believe anything, believe that he loves you." Haley just laid in his arms.

* * *

It was now late and Haley went for a ride and ended up at Nathan's house. She didn't know what she was doing there, but that didn't stop her from knocking on the door. He opened the door and low and be hold he wasn't wearing a damn shirt Haley thought.

"Haley is everything alright?" Nathan said looking a little worried.

Haley just nodded and moved closer to him surprising them both. She didn't know what the hell was controlling her as she threw her hands around his neck and crushed her lips onto his. Nathan pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Nathan said cursing himself for stopping because he really wanted her.

"Shut up," Haley said kissing him again.

"I didn't come here to talk." She said pushing him inside surprising both of them.

She closed the door and backed him to the wall and started kissing him again. Man he didn't know what got into her but he liked it. She quickly started kissing his chest making him go crazy. She undid his belt and his pants pushing them down as her hand found his length making him moan.

"This doesn't change anything," Haley said before kissing him.

He should have stopped her right there because of course it meant something but Nathan Scott wasn't thinking with the right part of his body. He ripped off her blouse causing the buttons to fly all over the floor. She was wearing a lacy red bra and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off of her too. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down as she kicked them off without breaking their kiss. She was left standing in her red bra and red thong and he had nothing on. He slowly walked around her until he found what he was looking for. He slowly took off her thong and bent down tracing his tongue along her tattoo. She quickly turned around in one quick move he lifted her up and started walking her to his room, as her legs wrapped around his body.

She didn't stop kissing his neck and he decided that the nearest room would do just fine. He dropped her on the bed in one of the guest rooms and positioned himself up top of her. He kissed her passionately until air was an issue, he lifted her slowly and took off her bra and his mouth found one of her breast. She moaned as he began to suck on it while massage the other. He let go of it and his hand slowly moved south until he found what he was looking for, he slowly rubbed his fingers against her soft area smiling at what he found. He brought his mouth to her ear and began to suck on her earlobe. He put two fingers inside of her as she gasped.

"God you're so wet baby," Nathan said huskily in her ear.

"Nathan," Haley said pleading wanting more.

"Tell me whose name you were screaming," Nathan said slowing down. She moved her body against his wanting him to move faster but he wasn't, he wanted her to say it. "Baby just say and I'll give you what you want." She couldn't take it anymore.

"Yours," Haley whispered in his ear making him want her more than ever. "Only yours baby." This is what he wanted all along, his wife, before when him and Haley were together she didn't remember him, but this was different this was his wife and Nathan was very aware of the fact.

He smiled as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her hard, he positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her softly before thrusting inside her making them both moan in pleasure.

"Is that what you wanted baby," Nathan said huskily as he moved in and out of her.

"God yes baby," Haley screamed as her hips bucked against him wanting him to go faster. He slowed down knowing that she wanted more but he wanted it to last, because he knew that once it was over she would be gone.

"How many men have been inside you," Nathan said going deeper inside her driving her crazy.

"Just you baby," Haley said kissing his neck. At this Nathan moved as fast as he could inside of her. He felt so happy that she had only given him that part of her. He slowly moved his hand down between them rubbing her were he knew she wanted, her nails dug into his flesh as he rubbed her. He felt himself getting closer and he didn't want to go with out her.

"Just let it go baby," Nathan said huskily in her ear, and with that she started screaming his name and they rode the waves together, both riding out their orgasm together.

He lay next to her trying to catch his breath as she got on top of him ready for another round. About an hour later her body was laid out on top of his as they were both sound asleep holding each other.

Haley woke up and realized what she did and cursed herself as she got out of the bed slowly and started getting dressed hoping that she didn't wake Nathan. She made it back to the room he was in looking for her bra. She had just finished and was walking to the room door when she was stopped by his voice.

"What no goodbye?" Nathan said sitting up. Haley closed her eyes wishing that she had never come here. Here she was pregnant with their second child and running out of his room in the middle of the night like she was the other woman.

"I told you it didn't change anything," Haley said not turning to look at him. "This was a mistake Nathan." Nathan didn't get angry, no he had a plan and it was working.

"I love you too baby, I'm not going anywhere," Nathan said lying back down as Haley left the room.

AN: Please tell me if you like it.


	42. Happies Moment of My Life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews, I love you guys. So here is the next chapter, it isn't long but it is one of my favorites, and I hope that you enjoy it because it has it's ups and downs, but I love it anyway.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Nathan****: Haley!  
****Haley****: What?  
****Nathan****: I'm going to Duke!  
****Haley****: I'm pregnant.  
****Nathan**_**(bewildered)**_** You...  
****Haley****: It's not Brooke... it's me.  
****Nathan****: Wha... How long have you known?  
****Haley****: A few weeks...  
****Nathan****: A few weeks?  
****Haley****: I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you.  
****Nathan**_**(sits down)**_** Huh...**

**

* * *

**

"Well Mrs. Scott you are defiantly pregnant," the doctor said walking into the room. Haley put her hand on Brooke's who was sitting right next to her looking at her. Brooke took her other hand and held it on top of Haley's hand trying to comfort her.

They drove home in silence as Brooke held Haley's hand while she cried.

"What am I going to do Brooke?" Haley asked looking at Brooke for the answers.

"I don't know sweetie," Brooke said.

Brooke wanted to make the pain go away but there was nothing that she could do. Haley went straight to her room not letting Brooke follow her. She wanted to be alone. She was happy that Lucas was picking up Katlin and James from school so they could spend the afternoon with him and Peyton.

This wasn't supposed to happen again. They were supposed to be together and be happy and in love. She sat there for a while not knowing what to do, of course she was happy about the baby but she just hated where her and Nathan were at this point in their lives.

She suddenly became nervous about how Nathan would react. He was at the top of his career, he dreamed his whole life of being where he was today, and she was about to change his whole life. They had a kid already but this was different, this was a baby.

Thinking about telling him made her sick, how could it not the last time she went to tell him she was pregnant he basically told her that she was nothing to him and their life together was a mistake. She ran to her bathroom throwing up at the thought of him doing the same thing. She knew that he was going to be angry with her and it made her even sicker than she already was.

After composing herself she called him asking him to come over and she could tell by the sound of his voice that he thought that she meant for sex.

* * *

Nathan pulled up to Haley's house with a big smile on his face. He had practice bright and early this morning and after the night that he had last night, lets just say that he had no doubt that he would be starting for every game. He schooled everyone at practice making the pro team look they were nothing against him. He thought about her all day, wondering what she was doing, and if she really did regret last night. As great as the sex was last night it made him sad because that was all it was sex. He never just had sex with Haley, he always made love to her, but last night it was just about sex for her and it made him sick to think that she thought that.

He walked straight up to her room just like she said on the phone. He walked in and he didn't see her so he walked to her bathroom and found her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall crying. It broke his heart to see her this way and it took all he had not to cry. He slowly walked in the bathroom sitting against the wall across from her so that he could see her face.

"Are you okay," Nathan said looking at her with concern. She finally picked up her head and looked at him, looking into his blue eyes.

"No I'm not," Haley said above a whisper. She had to get it out; she needed to get everything off her chest so she could focus on the life that was growing inside of her. The room grew silent and neither knew what to say.

"I use to cry my self to sleep so many nights wondering what you were doing at that exact same moment, wondering if you still loved me, if you still cared….. I mean after everything that we've been threw did you even miss me," Haley said as more tears fell from her big brown eyes.

"Every second of every day," Nathan said. She was all that he had thought about, wondering those exact same things that she was thinking. She took a deep breath wanting to let everything go.

"I forgive you," Haley said wiping her tears that fell from her eyes. "I forgive you for pushing me away, for leaving all alone, for making me hate myself for loving you, for making hate you because you weren't there, for sleeping with all those girls."

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Nathan said watching her stand up and doing the same. She finally forgave him and he just wanted to hold her in his arms. He followed her onto her balcony were she looked out into the sky as the wind blew her long hair.

She just needed some fresh air before she told him. This was it moment of truth. She turned to face him. He just smiled; she was so beautiful he couldn't help it.

"I'm pregnant," she said barely above a whisper. His eyes grew wide and in that moment Haley wished that the words never left her mouth. He was in complete shock; never in a million years did he expect her to say that.

"Are you sure?" He said searching her eyes trying to see how she felt. She just nodded her head.

"I had a doctor's appointment this morning and she conformed it," Haley said looking at him as he just stood there looking at her. Her hand made its way to her stomach as she gave him a soft smile. He slowly walked towards her his eyes never leaving hers as he placed his hand over hers and he closed his eyes as a silent tear fell.

"We're pregnant," he said releasing his breath that he had been holding. It was one of the most happiest moments of Nathan Scott's life. He opened his eyes smiling at her as he bent down lifting her shirt and placing a kiss on her stomach. He looked up at her. "That's you and me in there." He said kissing her stomach again. "Were having a baby!"

Wow she did not expect that at all, tears started to fall from her eyes again, this is what she wanted. For him to be happy, she wanted this the first time that she was pregnant and know she finally got to have it.

He stood up looking at her as his hand moved to her face wiping the tears that had just fallen from her eyes.

"Let's hope that he is as smart as his brother," Nathan said smiling softly at her. She couldn't help but laugh. He leaned his face to hers and gently brushed his lips against hers. "This is one of the most happiest moments in my life….. in our life." He whispered as he kissed her again. This time she pulled away.

"Nathan a baby isn't going to fix us," Haley said trying to make him understand. She wasn't going to get back together with him just because she was having his baby.

"But I love you," Nathan said looking at her. "We belong together Haley, our family belongs together." She shook her head and closed her eyes as tears started to fall again.

"I love you too Nathan," Haley whispered. "I just don't trust you."

"Haley please. I made a mistake okay and I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you," Nathan said pleading with her. He wanted his wife back, he wanted his family back.

"I know you're sorry, I know you don't want to hurt me," Haley said looking at him. "But you did Nathan and that just doesn't go away okay."

"What can I do to show you how much I want you, and how much I need you?" Nathan said.

"Nathan you can't okay," Haley said in tears. "I do want us to be a family just not a couple."

"We were made for each other, don't you see that?" Nathan said as tears fell from his eyes. Sensing that she wasn't going to change her mind, he decided to back away for now. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm not going anywhere Hales, I made that mistake once and it cost me over five years of my life, we belong together, I know that, and one of these days you will too."

"I just don't know when are even if I'll be ready for us again," Haley said looking at him in tears.

"Don't say that," Nathan said closing his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Nathan, I'm just trying to be honest okay," Haley said. "I'm not ready to tell anyone so could you just keep this between you and me until I am."

"If that's what you want then okay," Nathan said. Wanting to drop the tension between the two of them he quickly changed the subject. "How do you think James is going to react?" This finally brought a smile to her face.

"He's going to be just happy I know it," Haley said smiling. They stood there in silence for a few minutes and all Nathan wanted to do was kiss her so he decided that it was time he should leave. He smiled at her before kissing her stomach again.

"I should go," Nathan said looking at her one last time before turning and walking away. He stopped and smiled turning around. "Just so you know, if I hadn't of been the biggest idiot in the world and lied to you about loving you and making you leave and you had told me you were pregnant, I would have acted the same way." With that he walked out of her room and her house happy that they would have yet another beautiful child that they made.

Haley just stood there for a moment smiling to herself; she put her hand over her stomach and laughed slightly.

"That was your daddy pumpkin," Haley said talking to her unborn child.

**AN: So tell me what you think.**


	43. Game Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. HERE IS A CHAPTER THAT I LOVE, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

Nathan stood there waiting for his name to be called. It was his first game as a Bobcat. His heart was pounding in his chest and it wasn't because the arena was packed with fans screaming his name in hopes that he would bring their team a winning season, no it was the first game that his wife and son would be attending. God he wasn't this nervous since he was taking the winning shot that won Duke the NCCA championship his junior year.

It had been two months since Haley had told him that she was pregnant. He smiled as he thought of her, they had spent a lot of time together with their son and they really were a family. They still weren't back together but Nathan new it was only a matter of time before she would realize that he wasn't going anywhere.

When the media found out that Nathan Scott was married and had a five year old son they went crazy. The Scott clan was everywhere on the news, but they didn't let it get to them; they stayed in as much as possible and laid low. They couldn't believe that someone as famous as Nathan had a secret life that no one knew about. The media finally knew that the little boy that Nathan carried out of the hotel not that long was actually his son.

Haley had started teaching at Tree Hill High and loved it. She would always have a smile on her face when she got home, and even thought they didn't live together Nathan was over as much as possible to spend time with his son and his wife. He remembered the day that they told everyone that they were pregnant; nobody's reaction could ever top that little blue eyed, raven haired boy named James Lucas Scott.

_Flashback_

_3 weeks ago_

_Brooke and Chase had just got back in town from a little vacation that they took, and had invited everyone over to Haley's house for a nice dinner together. They all sat at the table eating and talking and having a great time._

"_I can't take this any longer were having twins," Lucas said looking up at Peyton with a smile. _

"_Oh my God this is so awesommmmmme," Haley yelled jumping up to hug her bestfriend. Brooke walked up to Peyton who was pointing to her stomach. _

"_Hence why I look like a wide load," Peyton said hugging Brooke. Peyton was six months along and she was getting really big._

"_I'm too cute and young to be an Uncle," Nathan joked, bumping fist with his brother. Nathan was happy that his brother had a beautiful wife and was about to have twins._

"_Hey you started it," Lucas said pointing to James with a big smile. Haley took a deep breath looking at Nathan, he got the message that she was sending him and he just nodded his head. He couldn't wait for everyone to find out about Haley's pregnancy._

"_Well since we are all together I guess we should tell you that I'm pregnant," Haley said smiling softly at Nathan. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face expect for Nathan and Brooke, they were the only two people who she had told._

"_What?" Lucas said shocked as hell. As far as he knew Nathan and Haley were not back together._

"_I think she just said that I'm going to be a big brother," James said looking at his Uncle with a "duh" face, before jumping out of his seat and running into his mothers arms. "This is so great, now I can have someone to play with!"_

"_So are you happy about this?" Nathan said watching his son kiss Haley._

"_I've wanted a little brother or sister since like forever," James said smiling as his mother squeezed him tight. "I'm so happy mommy and daddy are having a baby!"_

"_This is so great you guys," Peyton said hugging Nathan and Haley._

"_Yeah I'm happy for you guys," Lucas said hugging them followed by Chase and Brooke. "How for along are you?"_

"_About twelve weeks," Haley said smiling. Brooke couldn't take it any longer she had something that she couldn't keep in._

"_We got married," Brooke said smiling holding her and Chase hand up so everyone could see their wedding bands._

"_You what?" Haley said shocked as hell. "When did you, when did you, when did you?" She finally got out as everyone started laughing at her._

"_Three days ago in Vegas," Chase said kissing Brooke._

"_How?" Haley said again._

"_We were having fun, he asked, I said yes, and then we just did it," Brooke said beaming. "I really wanted you all there but it just happened so fast." Haley walked to Brooke smiling as she gave her a hug. She knew how it felt because that's how her wedding to Nathan was; it was just them and her parents._

"_This is so great," Haley said holding Brooke. She was truly happy for her bestfriend, and she knew that Brooke and Chase loved each other because she saw it everyday when they would look at each other._

"_Thanks Hales," Brooke said. James ran up to her and gave her a hug as everyone congratulated them._

"_B. Davis I always knew you would go Vegas style," Peyton said laughing. _

"_Congratulations man," Lucas and Nathan said at the same time to Chase._

"_Here's a toast to the newlyweds," Haley said raising her glass of water._

"_And to the three little beautiful babies that are going to be gracing us with there presence very soon," Brooke said as everyone took a drink._

"_And to family," James added with a smile that made all the adults laugh. They all were family after all; they were all connected in so many ways, that nothing could ever break._

_End Flashback_

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for our newest member of the Bobcats that's going to lead us to the NBA finals, number 23 Nathan "Hotshot" Scott."

As he heard his name he ran out on the court to meet the rest of his teammates. The crowd went crazy once he jogged out to the court. He waved his hands around to the fans. All the players stood in a line facing the flag for the singing of the National Anthem.

"Now here to sing us the National Anthem, is the wife of our star player number 23 Nathan "Hotshot" Scott, please welcome the beautiful Haley James-Scott."

Nathan smiled as Haley walked to the middle of the court. She looked radiant holding her guitar smiling before she graced the crowd with her angelic voice. Everyone in the arena was quite as she sang.

Lucas and Peyton smiled looking at Haley who had her eyes closed as she belted out the lyrics. Brooke and Chase held hands watching Haley do something that was so natural to her. Deb stood there holding her grandson's hand looking at her daughter-in-law; she glanced down at James and saw that he had a silent tear falling down his cheek.

"Baby what's wrong," Deb said bending down to see his face. He looked at her and smiled.

"She's so amazing," James said watching his mother. He had heard her sing his whole life but never before with a crowd of people watching.

"Thank you," Haley finished the song and the crowd erupted in cheers and clapping as Nathan couldn't resist running up to her and taking her in his arms and twirling them around. She laughed as he placed her down.

"You were amazing," Nathan said. He took a chance knowing that she wouldn't want to cause a scene, leaning down he kissed her gently making the crowd roar even louder than before. He broke away smiling at her and was please to see her smiling back.

James let go of his grandmother's hand and took off running to his parents.

"Good luck," Haley said winking at him as she started to walk off to meet her family to watch the game. She saw James running towards her and jumped into her arms.

"You were perfect," James said laughing as he looked at his mom.

"Thanks kiddo," Haley said kissing his cheek. She turned them around to look at Nathan. "Tell daddy good luck." James smiled at his father who was walking to get closer to them.

"Good luck daddy," James said smiling. Nathan looked at his wife and son with complete love.

"With you three here I don't need luck," Nathan said putting his hand on Haley's stomach and kissing her on the cheek. They stood there for a minute before James and Haley went back to meet their family at their court side seats.

The game started in no time and Nathan was on fire. Every time he would score he would look in his wife and son's direction and put his hand on his heart and point to them with the other. He always would look for her at his games before, but seeing her seating with their son on her lap cheering him on, made Nathan feel all warm inside and for the first time in a long time he felt a since of calmness wash over his body.

He played an amazing game, blowing the other team out of the game. Of course in the four quarter they caught up and it was any team that could win in the matter of minutes as they raced against the clock to have more points than the other team.

With three seconds on the clock Nathan shot a three pointer and watched as it fell into the basket, hearing the roar of the crowd as the Bobcats won there season opening game against the Wizards 103-97. His teammates swarmed him picking him up over their shoulders as the crowd chanted his name. He could see every face in the arena but the only ones that really mattered to him were looking right back, not cheering for him because he was a basketball star, no they were cheering because he was a father and a husband that they were proud of.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW. SO HERE ARE SOME THINGS TO COME, A FLASBACK FOR BROOKE AND CHASE'S VEGAS WEDDING, AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT NATHAN'S LETTER TO HALEY WHICH SHE STILL HASN'T READ.**


	44. Everything In It's Right Place

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

"You feel her," Haley said placing James hand on her large stomach.

"Yeah," James said smiling as he lay in his mother's bed with her. "Wait how do you know that it's a her?"

"I don't know I guess I just feel like it's a her," Haley said smiling.

"Did you think that I was a boy?" James asked.

"Sure did," Haley said kissing his forehead.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have a baby sister," James said rubbing her stomach. "Grandma's late." James said looking at the clock.

"Hey she said she would be here," Haley said. "Your bag is all packed and you are ready to go."

"Are you sure you will be okay all by yourself, because I don't have to go," James said looking at her serious.

"Babe you've missed out on a lot with out your dad and everyone else growing up and that's my fault," Haley said with a frown. "I don't want you missing any more time because of me."

"But I love you," James said with a smile. "It's not your fault, it was his."

"I should have told him," Haley said.

"He shouldn't have made you leave," James said looking at her.

"Yeah but that's no excuse," Haley said smiling at him.

"We could do this all day," James said giggling.

"I know," Haley said laughing with him. Haley heard a car pull up. "That must be her." James jumped up and ran down stairs with his mother following behind him. When she got to the door she saw James in Deb's arms.

"Hey Haley," Deb said placing James on the ground. "Sorry I'm late but I had to stop and get a few things."

"It's okay Deb," Haley said with a smile. "Go get your bag kiddo."

"How are you and the baby doing?" Deb said smiling at her.

"Me and the baby are good," Haley said putting a hand over her stomach.

"And you and Nathan?" Deb asked.

"Friends," Haley said with a smile.

"Let's face it Haley you and Nathan were never just friends," Deb said walking closer.

"Deb….."

"Let me just say this okay," Deb said as Haley just nodded her head. "People go their whole lives and never find love, they never find happiness, and sure you have everything you need, but you'll never be truly happy if you never give Nathan a second chance, the Haley Scott I know would."

"Deb it's not that simple," Haley said.

"You and Nathan never were," Deb said with a smile. "And you a have a beautiful son and an unborn baby to prove it. Just forgive him so you two can start over and have the family you both deserve."

Before Haley could reply James came running out of the house with his bag.

"Grandma, I'm ready," James said hugging and kissing his mother. "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo, be good for grandma," Haley said kissing him.

"Think about what I said," Deb said. Haley just nodded as she watched her son and her mother-in-law drive away.

* * *

Maybe she was right Haley thought. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about Nathan a lot. Pregnancy hormones were a bitch and she had to control herself when he was around, because not only did she want him, she now needed him.

She walked into her big empty house and was suddenly mad at Chase and Brooke for taking a trip to visit Chase's family in LA. Lucas and Peyton were home waiting impatiently for there babies to be ready to come out. Peyton was due in three days and she looked like she was ready to bust, so Lucas thought it would be better if they stayed put.

She walked upstairs and sat on her bed. She reached in her nightstand and pulled out Nathan's letter. There were so many times when she wanted to open it but she would never let herself do it. The first time he pushed her away she promised herself that she would never let herself need anyone like she needed him. She kept true to her word except for James and Brooke. She would always need them, just like she would always need Nathan.

She slowly tore the letter open and unfolded the paper as she began to read it to herself.

_ Hales,_

_I know that I've hurt you and you have no idea how sorry I am for that. I never meant to cause you any pain. I only want to take care of you and our son. You can file for a divorce I can't stop you but I can say that you are wasting your time because I will never sign those papers, I'm not giving up on us; I'm not giving up on our marriage. We've wasted to much time already Hales; I don't want to waste another minute without you in my arms. These years without you in my life I haven't been living, that is until you showed up again, it's like I finally had a reason to live again. I want you to know that all those girls meant nothing to me; you have to understand that when I pushed you away, I thought that I would never see you again, never be happy again. I want you to know that not a day went by in all these years that I wasn't thinking about you. We belong together, I know that and so does everyone else, and one of these days you are going to know that too. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you are our son, you both mean everything to me, I love you both so much, that it hurts to think that I wont be able to see you everyday, are kiss you, are hold you. I need you so much it hurts, I can't live without you and I mean it. The biggest mistake of my life is turning you away when all I really wanted was to take you in my arms and never let you go. I will never forgive myself for missing out on our son's first years, and that's all on me, I have to live with that. I don't want you to think for a second that it was your fault, because it's not. Please Hales you have to forgive me so that we can move past this and finally be able to live and have more children, and just be happy. We belong together, always and forever Hales._

_ Love Nathan_

Haley placed the letter back in her nightstand and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She grabbed her car keys and went downstairs. When she opened the door she was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Hales is everything okay," Nathan asked concerned as he noticed that she had been crying. She just nodded her head as she tried to find her words.

"I was just coming to see you," Haley said in a low voice.

"Is everything okay with James, you, and the baby," Nathan said getting worried. She couldn't help but feel all warm inside at him being concerned for her and their children.

"Yes we are all fine," Haley said as the walked into the house.

"Then why would you want to see me then?" Nathan said confused.

"I just remembered something," Haley said smiling.

"What's that?" Nathan said loving the mood that she was in.

"How much I love you," Haley said smiling at him. This heart started beating a mile a minute and he felt his stomach tighten. His knees were suddenly weak and he felt like they would give away any minute.

"I love you too," Nathan said walking closer to her and taking her hand in his. "I love you so much." He said bringing his face in front of hers and kissing her passionately. Her hands around his neck as her tongue found his and they battled for control. Her hands found his shirt and she started to lift it off. "Hales wait." Nathan said backing away.

"What's wrong?" Haley said walking closer to him needing to feel his contact.

"It's just that I want us to mean something, I don't want this to just be about sex, your my wife, the last time we were together it killed me to think that it was just sex to you and I don't want that, not with us," Nathan said looking into her eyes. "I want all of you." He said placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm your's," Haley said smiling at him. "I always have been, and always will be."

"I'm your's too," Nathan said smiling back at her.

"I want you, I want us to be together," Haley said moving closer.

"God, I was hoping you would say that," Nathan said kissing her again with everything he had. He undressed her slowly taking his time wanting to remember every single moment as he explored her body for the millionth time, never getting tired of it. She did the same until they were both completely naked in front of the other. He laid her down and got on top of her the best way that he could with her slightly big belly. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't," Haley said running her fingers threw his hair. "I've miss you." She said smiling at him as he placed himself at her entrance. The years without him were hard on her but at night it was a different story. She dreamed of him often, of them making love and being together.

"I've missed you too," he said entering her in one quick move as they both screamed in pleasure. Their bodies moved as one together loving the feeling of the other, both truly were where they were meant to be. "Baby you feel so good."

"God Nathan," Haley yelled as he started to move faster. Her nails were pressing into his flesh, and her eyes rolled back at the pleasure he was making her feel.

"Look at me," he said huskily. He wanted to see everything that she was feeling. She did as she was told and it took everything for him not to burst inside of her when he saw her beautiful eyes. "Baby please I can't hold it much longer," Nathan pleaded as he started moving faster. With in minutes she was screaming his name as they both fell into utopia.

* * *

Haley woke up and looked around and noticed that she was in her room. "What the hell?"

"What you don't remember how we made it to your room?" Nathan said smirking as she jumped at the sound of his voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

She turned to face him. "It's okay," she said kissing him and then putting her head on his chest. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I love watching you sleep," he said kissing the top of her head. "Also I was afraid that if I closed my eyes you wouldn't be here when I woke up." She picked her head up and looked into those blue eyes.

"This is where I want to be, I'm not going any where," she said before kissing him. "I want to be your wife again."

"I love you so much," Nathan said kissing her.

"I love you," Haley said kissing him as they started making love for the fourth time.

* * *

"What time is it?" Nathan said as he pulled Haley closer to him.

"Nathan we've been in bed all weekend, it's time to get up," Haley said trying to get out of his arms.

"We have not been in bed all weekend," Nathan said not letting her go.

"Getting up for food and water doesn't not count," Haley said laughing.

"Do bathroom breaks count?" Nathan said kissing her shoulder blade.

"I don't see why not," Haley said enjoying the feeling of him next to her. "Move in with me."

"Here?" Nathan asked as she turned to look at him.

"We can live here are at your place, as long as we are together," Haley said kissing him.

"I was hoping you would say that," Nathan said kissing her. "But I think that we should live here, and I can see if Brooke and Chase want my place."

"You're amazing you know that," Haley said as her hand moved up and down his cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?" Nathan said getting lost in her eyes.

"It helps that you're hot," Haley said laughing as he started to tickle her. "Nathan please stop, your hurting the baby." Haley said. Nathan jumped off of her with pure fear on his face.

"Are you okay," Nathan said looking at her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was when he was worried.

"God baby you are so gullible," Haley said laughing as she took off out of the room. He chased her down stairs and finally caught up with her in the kitchen. "You know if someone was to walk in right now with the way that we are dressed they might think that something was going on between us."

"What with you in nothing but my shirt, and me in just boxers," Nathan said smiling. "Then I would say that they would be right."

"Okay now what are you making us to eat?" Haley said sitting on the counter.

"Why do I have to make us something to eat?" Nathan said standing between her legs.

"I don't know how about it's the least you could do since I gave birth to your son and also you got me pregnant again," Haley said smiling at him. "I also have been feeding us all weekend, because if I would have left it up to you then we really wouldn't have left the room."

"You are so right," Nathan said kissing her. "So what do you want?"

"You know what I want," Haley said smiling.

"Two bowls of Mac and cheese coming right up," Nathan said rubbing her legs kissing her then turned to make there food.

* * *

"That was good," Haley said as they made it back to her room.

"What time is my mom bringing James home?" Nathan asked as they laid back down.

"She said tonight," Haley said putting her head on his chest.

"I thought that it was impossible to be this happy," Nathan said placing his hand on Haley's belly bump.

"Me too," Haley said kissing his chest. Nathan heard his cell phone ringing and reached on the nightstand and grabbed it. He opened it up and answered it.

"Hello."

"It's time Nathan."

"Luke where are you?"

"We are on the way to the hospital meet us there."

"We'll be there." Nathan hung up the phone and jumped out of bed. "Peyton's in labor."

"Let me get dressed," Haley said jumping out of bed and running to her closet. They got dressed and made their way to the hospital.

AN: Please review.


	45. Birth of the Day

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

"Relax baby, we are almost there," Chase said holding a nervous Brooke's hand.

"This plane is taking forever," Brooke said with a pout. "She better hold those babies in until I get there." Chase couldn't help but laugh at his wife.

"I'm sure she'll try her best," Chase said kissing her softly.

Brooke sat next to the window in first class. They were at the airport waiting for their plane to start boarding when Lucas called saying that Peyton was in labor. That was hours ago, and she probably already had them by now. She looked at her husband who had just started reading his book again, and it brought a smile to her face. His family was so nice, and they were way better than hers. She never saw her parents, or anyone else for that matter. Haley and James were her family and they were all she needed. She looked at her wedding ring on her finger and a smile came upon her face remembering the night that her and Chase got married.

_Flashback_

"_So what do you want to do now," Chase asked as they walked around the casino. She had just won a lot of money playing black jack and she wanted to get drunk even more drunk._

"_This," Brooke said kissing him._

"_Wait Brooke, we can't do this here," Chase said looking around at the people watching them._

"_Why not?" Brooke whined. He couldn't help but smile she was so damn cute when she was drunk._

"_You're so cute," Chase said kissing her not caring that people were watching._

"_Now this is what I'm talking about," Brooke said running her fingers threw his black hair._

"_Me too," Chase said smirking._

"_Let's do something that we've never done before," Brooke squealed out._

"_Like," Chase said with a smile. "Give these people a show."_

"_No silly," Brooke said slapping him playfully._

"_Let's get married," Chase said surprising himself._

"_Did you just ask me to marry you," Brooke said suddenly loosing her buzz._

"_I think I did," Chase said getting on one knee as people looked on. "Brooke Davis I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so let's get married, here, tonight." Brooke threw her hand over her mouth and tears started to fall. She loved him, and she did want to be his wife._

"_Yes," Brooke said smiling._

"_She said yes," Chase screamed as everyone started clapping. "You said yes." He then said to her as he brought his lips to hers._

"_I did," Brooke whispered. "Now let's go get married so we can start the honeymoon."_

"_I love the way you think baby," Chase said grabbing her hand and rushing off._

_End Flashback_

"Honey, there letting us off now," Chase said breaking her out of her memory.

"Finally," Brooke yelled towards the front of the plane.

…………………………….

Haley and Nathan sat in the waiting room. It had been hours since they had arrived and Peyton had yet to deliver the babies.

"You okay," Nathan said looking at Haley.

"Yeah, I just hope that everything is going fine," Haley said putting her head on his shoulder.

"They will be okay," Nathan said taking her hand in his. "I can't wait until you have ours."

"Oh yeah," Haley said with a smile. "I doubt that when you have to wake up in the middle of the night to tend to the baby." Haley said with a smile.

"I don't care if I never sleep again," Nathan said kissing her head.

"I'm so holding you to that," Haley said laughing.

"Did you call and check up on James?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah about an hour ago, they were going to the aquarium," Haley said with a smile.

"Did you tell him about me moving in?" Nathan asked.

"I thought we could surprise him," Haley said looking in his eyes and then kissing him.

……………………

"Were here, were here," Brooke yelled as she ran down the hall way to the waiting room where she found Nathan and Haley kissing. "You leave for a few days and you miss so much." Brooke said watching the two.

"Tigger your back," Haley said getting up and hugging her.

"Did she have them yet?" Brooke rushed out.

"No, Luke still hasn't come out to tell us anything yet," Nathan said standing up. "She was only a few centimeters dilated when they got here."

"It's so weird that you know that dude," Chase said laughing.

"What my wife is about to have a baby," Nathan said. "I read a few books."

"Your wife huh," Brooke said smirking. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes his wife," Haley said with a smile.

"Did you guys find a house yet?" Nathan asked.

"No, still looking though," Chase said.

"Well then, if you guys want you can have mine," Nathan said smiling. "I'm moving back home with Haley."

"This is so great you guys," Brooke said jumping up and down. "And hell yes to taking your house."

"I told you," Haley said smiling at Nathan.

……………………………….

"Their here, their here," Lucas yelled into the waiting room as his friends and family jumped up.

"It's about time," Keith said leading his wife to Peyton's room.

"I'm finally a grandmother," Karen said with a smile.

"I thought that I was going to go into labor before her," Haley said causing everyone to laugh. They all walked to Peyton's room. Peyton sat on the hospital bed holding one of the babies as a nurse handed Lucas the other one. Everyone looked on with smiles.

"Guys I would like you to meet Landon Nathan Scott," Lucas said showing them the one he was holding.

"And this is Elizabeth Karen Scott," Peyton said holding up their little girl for everyone to look.

"Awe their so tiny," Brooke said with a smile.

"Okay I'm official scared," Nathan said holding Haley's hand tight.

"He has his daddy's eyes," Karen said holding Landon. "Yes you do." Karen said talking to Landon and making everyone laugh.

"And she has her mother's eyes," Lucas said sitting next to his wife and kiss her forehead. "Landon was born first, and the Elizabeth came out soon after."

"You did good," Karen said smiling at Peyton.

"Thanks Karen," Peyton said with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but the babies and mommy need their rest," the nurse said walking in. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the happy new parents alone with the babies.

AN: SORRY SO SHORT BUT I HAVE TO GO TO WORK. PLEASE REVIEW.


	46. How It Should Be

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. This is a short fluffy chapter so enjoy.**

**Quote's of the day:**

**Chandler****: I'm not great at the advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?**

**Ross****: Has anyone seen my shirt? It's a button down, like a faded salmon color.  
****Monica****: You mean your pink shirt?  
****Ross****: Faded salmon color.  
****Monica****: No, I haven't seen your pink shirt.**

**Joey****: I know I'm having the worst time. There was a 15-minute line for the buffet, and when I finally got up to the plates, I slipped on a giant booger!  
****Phoebe****: Are you sure it wasn't an oyster?  
****Joey****: I guess it could've been, I didn't really look at it. Y'know, I just wiped it on Chandler's coat and got the hell out of there.**

Haley slowly opened her eyes as the sun beamed through the window in her room. She could feel Nathan's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and she felt her son's little hand holding her's as he was in a peaceful sleep. Not wanting to wake her family she stayed in place watching her son's chest rise and fall as she did so many times before. When he first was born she was afraid to fall asleep so she would sit by his crib every night and just watch him to make sure that he kept on breathing. She brought her free hand over to her belly and rubbing it.

In just a few shorts months she was due, and she couldn't wait to be a mom again. She felt Nathan pull her closer to him as his arm tighten around her, and it brought a smile to her face. It was just like when they got married, he would always hold her as they slept and for a long time after she left she had to get used to him not holding her. But now she never felt safer than she did in that moment. She smiled remembering when James got home from Deb's and they told him that his daddy was moving in. He was so happy, and Haley could see that in his face.

"Morning beautiful," Nathan said kissing her cheek.

"How did you know that I was up?" Haley said turning to her side so that they were face to face.

"I know you," Nathan said smiling pulling her closer to him.

"Shhhh, you'll wake James," Haley said with a giggle.

"To late mommy," James said with his sleepy voice.

"Morning baby," Haley said sitting up and kissing his forehead. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"The best," James said sitting on her lap. "I'm so happy that we are a family."

"Me too kiddo," Nathan said kissing his son's forehead. Haley leaned her mouth down to her son's ear and whispered something that made him laugh.

"Mommy want's to know what you are making us for breakfast." James said laughing.

"Well ask mommy what she's hungry for?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Baby why don't you go get dressed and meet us down stairs for breakfast," Haley said kissing James and watching him dash off to his room.

"So what are you hungry for Hales?" Nathan said pulling the cover's off of his body. Haley pulled his arm so that he could face her. Her lips captured his in a soaring kiss.

"You," Haley said in between kisses. Nathan liking her answer pulled her down onto him as he moved his hands on her back. Her hand slide down his shirtless chest sending chills down his spine.

"Mommy I'm done," James called from his room. Nathan and Haley started laughing as Haley moved off of him.

"Let's get down there," Nathan said grabbing her hand as they went into the kitchen.

……………………………

Peyton woke up to the sound of one of her babies crying. She slowly opened her eyes as she heard the screaming baby through the baby monitor. She went to get up when she felt her husbands hand hold her down.

"Go back to sleep, I got it," Lucas said kissing her before leaving their room. She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

Lucas walked into his son and daughters nursery room. He walked up to Landon's crib, and saw his son crying his eyes out. He smiled as he picked him up and walked them over to the changing table where he changed his son's diaper. He started singing twinkle twinkle little star as he rocked his son back to sleep.

He smiled as he watched Landon's chest rising and falling. He placed him back in his crib and walked over to Elizabeth's crib where she was wide awake. He smiled as he saw her looking at him, as her hands flying everywhere as if trying to tell him that she was ready for him to pick her up.

"You want daddy Lizzy?" Lucas said in his baby voice as he picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Let's go make mommy and Landon some breakfast."

He walked them downstairs and put her in her car seat on the counter of the kitchen as he began cooking his wife breakfast. Lucas loved being a father. He kept on tickling his daughter and singing to her as he watched the food. He made her a bottle and fed her and rocked her back to sleep. He brought her back to her crib. He walked to the door and turned to look at the two peaceful babies that he had made. "Goodnight mommy and daddy love you." With that he walked out of the room and made his way back to the kitchen where he fixed his wife a plate of food and brought it back to their room.

"Morning wife," Lucas said kissing her forehead as he sat next to her lying body in their bed.

"Mhhh," Peyton mumbled. "Morning, husband."

"This is for you," Lucas said putting the trey by her as she sat up.

"Breakfast in bed," Peyton said smiling. "How did you pull that one off Scott?"

"Well Lizzy helped me, as Landon slept it off," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"How are my babies?" Peyton said with a smile.

"Sound a sleep," Lucas said picking up a piece of toast and putting it by her mouth so that she could take a bite. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peyton said kissing him.

…………………………….

"I love this bed," Brooke said smiling.

"NBA stars definitely know how to live," Chase said trying to catch his breath.

"You were amazing," Brooke said kissing him again.

"Nine times in one night that has to be like a record for me," Chase said laughing.

"What can I say husband, you turn me on," Brooke said smiling.

"I can see that baby," Chase said. "But I think that we need rest."

"Alright your loss," Brooke said pulling the cover's over her body. "But when we wake up mister, it will be time to unpack our things."

"You got it babe," Chase said pulling her close to him as they drifted off too sleep.

……………………………..

"Mommy, mommy come play," James yelled from the court. He and Nathan were playing basketball in the backyard. They were smiling and laughing and having a good time. Haley smiled as she started off towards them.

"I'm here baby," Haley said kissing James.

"Play with us mommy," James said handing her the ball.

"Yeah baby," Nathan said kissing her. "Come play with your two favorite men." He said smirking at her.

"I don't think that our daughter wants me to play," Haley said putting her hand over her stomach. James put his hand over his mother's stomach and smiled up to his dad.

"That's my sister in there," James said smiling.

"I hope she's as beautiful as you," Nathan said kissing Haley. "Is everything okay baby," Nathan asked with concern.

"Yeah everything is perfect," Haley said looking at her husband and son. "I'll just watch you two boys play."

"Okay mommy, but once she's born you have to play with us," James said kissing her before going to his father's side.

"I promise," Haley said watching them walk back onto the court and started playing again. She smiled as she watched them; they looked so perfect together playing a game that they both loved. She smiled as she saw James laughing as Nathan picked him up and brought him to the goal so that he could dunk the ball. Things couldn't get better than this she thought.

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!


	47. Clothes over Bros

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

_**AN: Okay guys there is only like 3 chapter's left to this story and then it will be over. I know I'm so sad, this is my first story. Here is the next chapter and it is kind of Brooke centric. I also wanted to tell you to check out my new story Hanging By A Moment. Anyways thanks for the amazing reviews, you guys are the best.**_

Brooke Davis-Adams smiled as she looked around her. Chase had bought her a building to turn into a boutique and it was finally opened. Well tomorrow would be the grand opening. She looked up at the sign hanging over the door, and laughed. Clothes over Bros, yeah that was Brooke's famous fashion line, and now her first boutique in her hometown. She smiled as she looked around the store and saw her clothes for sale. She wasn't surprised her clothing line had been very successful but this was different, this was actually her store.

"I looks amazing B. Davis," Peyton said with a smile as she walked up to her bestfriend.

"Adams, P. Sawyer," Brooke said with a smile as she looked at her wedding ring. She had finally found what she was looking for in a guy. The way he made her feel, was something that no one else could do to her. They met at a club, and he used one of the funniest pick up lines she thought that she had ever heard. She blushed as she remembered his exact words. _Hey beautiful what's your favorite breakfast?_ She laughed when he asked her this, and playing it cool she asked why he wanted to know. _So I can know what to get you in the morning._ Most girls would never fall for that one but she did.

"Well minds Scott," Peyton said sticking out her tongue. Brooke gave her friend a smile. She remembered a time when she thought about her last name being Scott. When she first met Lucas she was a different person. She didn't care about anyone but herself. She wouldn't have even given him a second thought if he hadn't joined the basketball team. But he did, and she wanted him. What Brooke Davis wanted she got. She ruled the school and she knew that she could have any guy that she wanted. He played hard to get, and she liked that. She should have seen the connection that Peyton and Lucas had but she chose to ignore it. She went after him, and didn't really notice that it hurt her bestfriend. Lucas would have never even given her the time of day if Peyton hadn't turned him a way that night at Dan's.

Looking at Lucas now she didn't feel anything but friendship for him. She would always feel the pain that they caused her but she had long since forgiven them. They were part of the reason she never came back. She knew that she would never truly have Lucas's heart with Peyton around. So she left, she made a new life for herself. She didn't expect to end up at the same college as Haley. She turned and saw Nathan and Haley laughing in their own little world, and suddenly the memory of running into Haley came into her mind.

_Flashback_

_Los Angles _

_Brooke Davis walked around the UCLA campus getting a feel for it before school started the following week. She had just settled into her two bedroom apartment and was looking for a roommate. She was sad when high school was over. She loved being a cheerleader, and being popular, and now she would have to start all over. She thought that she would return to Tree Hill and say hi to Lucas and Peyton but they were off doing their own thing and she didn't want to intrude. She and Nathan were never really close but she heard that he got a full ride to Duke and she was happy for him. She turned the corner and she thought she saw someone that she knew. She stopped and stood there watching the girl holding a sheet of paper and looking around. That hair, those clothes that had to be her tutor girl. She walked up to the blonde headed girl, and realized that it was indeed her._

"_Tutor girl," Brooke said with a smile as the girl turned to see her._

"_Brooke," Haley said giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"_

"_I go here, are at least I will," Brooke said with a smile. "Wait what are you doing here? Last I heard about you, you were off on tour."_

"_It wasn't for me," Haley said looking at the ground._

"_You could have fooled me," Brooke said. "So what are you doing here?"_

"_I go here now," Haley said with a smile._

"_Shut up," Brooke squealed out. "What about Stanford?"_

"_Sorry Tigger, but I'm UCLA all the way," Haley said like a cheer as both girls started to laugh._

"_Please tell me you haven't moved in anywhere," Brooke said._

"_I'm living with my mom and dad, but I'm looking for my own place. They have done enough for me," Haley said._

"_Tutor girl I need a roommate," Brooke said. "This is so great, we can live together."_

"_Brooke actually I was looking for my own place," Haley said. "I don't think that you would want to live with me."_

"_Yeah I do," Brooke said. "I know that we were never really that close but we can be."_

"_Brooke I'm sorry I just can't," Haley said._

"_Well give me one reason why not?" Brooke said. She knew that Haley James was as stubborn as they got._

"_Okay," Haley said taking her hand. "Follow me." Brooke did as she asked and got into her car and drove to a nice two story house. They got out of her car and walked towards the house._

"_Where are we?" Brooke asked._

"_My parents," Haley said walking in. "Wait right here." Haley left her standing by the door as she walked away. Brooke heard voices and smiled when Haley returned._

"_Right this way," Haley said walking up the stairs. Brooke noticed how nervous Haley looked. They walked up to a door and Haley gave her a small smile before she opened it. They walked into a baby room, and Brooke was at a loss for words when she saw the little baby sleeping in his crib. Haley placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then turned her attention back to her friend._

"_What's his name?" Brooke asked not taking her eyes off of him. She fell in love with the little cutie._

"_James," Haley said with a smile. "James Lucas Scott."_

"_He's precious," Brooke said with a smile._

"_See Brooke, I'm a mom," Haley said. "I can't ask you to deal with a crying baby at all hours of the night." Brooke looked at her._

"_You didn't," Brooke said. "I asked you. I want both of you to live with me."_

"_You don't have to do that," Haley said._

"_I want too," Brooke said with a smile. Haley smiled back and they hugged._

"_Okay Tigger, but I need you to promise me something," Haley said with a smile._

"_You name it," Brooke said._

"_I don't want you to tell anyone where I am, are about him," Haley said. "Lucas has been looking for me since I left Tree Hill and I just can't go back."_

"_I promise," Brooke said. The baby started crying and Haley moved to pick him up. "May I?"_

"_Go ahead," Haley said watching her pick up James and hold him. He stopped crying._

"_What happened tutor girl?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at her with a frown._

"_Long story," Haley said shrugging her shoulders._

"_Hey we've got four more years," Brooke said with a giggle. Haley then told her the story of going home and leaving again. She told her everything. Three days later, they were roommates. Neither knew that it was the beginning of a very close family._

_End Flashback_

"Earth to my wife," Chase said standing in front of her. "You are totally day dreaming."

"Yeah I guess I was," Brooke said giving him a kiss. "Thank you for this Chase."

"Hey I told you the night we met. I want to give you everything you want," Chase said.

"You have certainly been living up to your word," Brooke said with a smile.

"We are so proud of you Brooke," Lucas said as him and Peyton walked up.

"Thank you guys," Brooke said looking on at her two friends. She looked around the empty store and didn't see Haley or Nathan. "Where is hotshot and tutor girl?"

"Probably doing it in the back," Peyton said with a giggle. Lucas covered his ears as they all started laughing as Haley and Nathan walked out from the back flushed.

20 Minutes Ago

"Right now?" Nathan said smiling. "Right here?"

"Nathannnnnnn," Haley squealed. "I told you I can't control these hormones. Now I want you now." They both started laughing as he took her arm and brought her to the back of the store. He found a small office and closed the door behind them.

"Wait is this Brooke's office, because that would be wrong on so many levels," Nathan said looking around.

"No it's her designer partner Diego's," Haley said moving to the desk. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yeah baby," Nathan said lifting her up onto the desk as his lips landed on hers. He went to take off her shirt.

"We don't have time to take all of our clothes off," Haley said kissing his neck. "Just what we need to. We don't have a lot of time."

Within minutes he was inside of her. Moving in and out as they both lost themselves in each other.

"Oh god baby," Haley yelled as he started moving faster.

"Not so loud baby," Nathan said kissing her face.

"I can't help it if it feels so good," Haley said throwing her head back as he started kissing her neck.

"Oh fuck, I so know what you mean," Nathan said moving even faster bringing them both closer over the edge. "God baby."

"Nathan," Haley cried as her orgasm hit. He threw his lips on hers as he followed her lead.

Minutes later they walked out of the back and saw their friends laughing at them.

"Laugh all you want," Haley said taking Nathan's hand. "But you're just jealous that we thought of it first."

"Actually we did it here this morning," Brooke said as Chase started to blush.

"You have no shame," Chase said with a smile.

"She really doesn't," Haley said with a smile. She felt a tiny pain in her stomach and she threw Nathan's hand on it. "She just kicked." Nathan smiled as he felt his daughter kick.

"I can feel her," Nathan said laughing.

"So it's a girl?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, it's officially a girl," Haley said with a smile.

"Man she's going to be a soccer player," Brooke said as she felt her niece kick.

"She can be what ever she want's," Nathan said kissing his wife.

"Guys it's almost time for our dinner reservations," Haley said looking at her watch.

"Yeah we better get going," Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his.

"I'm just going to call Karen and check on the twins," Peyton said dialing the number.

"See if James is okay," Nathan said turning around.

"You crazy obsessive parent," Haley said hitting him on the side. He looked down at his wife and smiled.

"Aren't we all," Nathan said smirking. "Let's go baby." With that they all left and went to the restaurant.

_**AN: PLEASE REVIEW **_


	48. Drama Queens

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**Quote of the day:**

**Mac****: Guess what?  
****Veronica****: What?  
****Mac****: Beaver got us a room at the Neptune Grand for tonight.  
****Veronica****: Ooh-la-la!  
****Mac****: Any advice?  
****Veronica****: Close your eyes and think of England?**

_**AN: SORRY THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY DRAMA, I JUST THINK THAT THEY HAVE ALL BEEN THREW ENOUGH, AND THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER.**_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Katlin, happy birthday to you," sang everyone in the café.

"Now make a wish sweetheart," Keith told his daughter. Katlin looked up and smiled, she closed her eyes, and a few seconds later she blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and smiled at the little brown headed girl.

"Now is it time for my presents," Katlin whined making everyone laugh.

"Yes now it's time for presents," Karen said handing her daughter a big blue box.

"This is from your brother and Peyton," Karen said with a smile. An hour later and many presents later she was finished.

"Okay now I'm hungry," Katlin said. She sat in the middle of the floor with full of presents around her.

"Girls," James said looking at his dad and making a face. "They are such drama queens." Everyone started laughing at the little boy sitting on his father's lap.

"Watch out buddy because your sister will be the same way," Lucas said laughing.

"Yeah well so will Lizzy," James said sticking out his tongue.

"Hey you leave my daughter out of your macho fest," Peyton joked.

"He started it," Lucas said sticking out his tongue at James.

"Men," Katlin said shaking her head. "I'm ready for cake mommy."

"Okay Keith cut the cake," Karen said. He did as he was told and cut everyone a piece. Haley was the last one standing in line.

"A little bigger," Haley said watching him try to cut her a piece. He moved the knife a little bit. "Just a little more." He moved it a little further and then looked at her. "A……"

"Uncle Keith just give her the rest," Nathan said watching his wife. She hit him in the arm.

"So you think I'm fat," Haley said with a pout.

"No I think you're pregnant," Nathan said confused. "Baby I don't think your fat."

"But I am," Haley said with tears in her eyes. "I'm a big fat giant."

"Hales your not fat," Brooke said giving her a hug.

"See baby I told you," Nathan said.

"Yeah mommy, I think that you are beautiful," James said.

"That's so sweet," Haley said hugging her son. Lucas and Nathan were standing to the side.

"Dude I don't miss Peyton acting like that," Lucas said with a slight laugh at his brother.

"I heard that," Peyton said as she put the bottle in Landon's mouth.

"Busted," James said with a laugh.

"Do I get more presents?" Katlin asked. Everyone turned their attention to the little girl with cake on her face and started laughing. "What?"

"Sweetie you got a little something right here," Brooke said taking a napkin and wiping it all over her mouth.

"Well I'm sorry that my mommy is the best cook ever," Katlin said crossing her arms.

"That she is," Haley said with cake in her mouth.

…………………

"That was fun," James said as they arrived home.

"Alright kiddo let's go run you a bath," Nathan said taking his hand. "It's almost bedtime and you have school tomorrow."

"Okay daddy," James said as they walked upstairs.

Haley went into the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher. She went upstairs and got ready for bed before walking down the hall to her son's room. She stopped when she got to the door watching her two favorite men. Nathan was reading James a book. Haley smiled at the two. A year ago she didn't think that this was possible. But yet here they were the three of them a family with another one on the way. It didn't surprise her, what an amazing father Nathan was. He was so great with James. It just came so naturally for him. Haley loved these moments where she could just watch how beautiful they were together. It filled her heart with such love and warmth.

"And they lived happily ever after," Nathan said finishing the book.

"Like us," James said with a smile.

"Yeah buddy, like us," Nathan said kissing his son's forehead. "Now get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too," James said. "I love you too mommy." James said as he saw his mother walk into his room. She gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, kiddo," Haley said standing next to Nathan.

"Goodnight," Nathan said before they walked out of his room and into their's.

"You're an amazing father Nathan," Haley said looking at him. "It's actually kind of sexy."

"Oh yeah," Nathan said kissing her.

"We don't have to go straight to bed," Haley said in between kisses before they fell onto the bed laughing.

……………………

"Good morning beautiful," Nathan said kissing his wife.

"Nathan what time is it?" Haley asked.

"Five," Nathan said. "I have an early practice."

"I know," Haley said getting up. "Let me make you some breakfast."

"Hales you are about to give birth to our daughter you don't have to do that," Nathan said following her into the kitchen.

"I know," she said kissing him. "But I'm your wife and I want too."

"So what are you making?" Nathan said watching her move around.

"Cereal silly," Haley said laughing.

"You are going to spoil me," Nathan joked.

"Oh shut up," Haley said placing the bowl in front of him. "Now eat up, we can't have the star of the bobcat's not eating enough."

"Ha-ha, I've got a funny wife," Nathan said taking a bite.

"That you do," Haley said sitting next to him with a bowl of her own.

"Now after you drop James off, come straight back here and rest," Nathan said.

"Bossy much," Haley said.

"As your husband I have that right," Nathan said with a smile.

"You just better be lucky that I love you," Haley said.

"Lucky is an under statement," Nathan said giving her a kiss. They finished breakfast and said their goodbyes.

"Come on kiddo we are going to be late," Haley yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"One second," James yelled back from his room. Seconds later the little boy ran down from the stairs. "Okay I'm ready."

"What took you so long?" Haley asked putting on his coat.

"I had to get this for show and tell," James said showing his mother his father's basketball jersey.

"Okay let's get you to school," Haley said as they walked out of the house.

"What time did daddy leave this morning?" James asked his mother as they drove away.

"He has practice at seven so he left at five thirty," Haley said. Ten minutes later they arrived at James school.

"Have a good day buddy," Haley said as he got out of the car.

"You too mom," James said before running off and joining Katlin. Haley quickly drove to Brooke's shop. Nathan told her she should be resting because she was on her maternity leave but she just wanted to stop by for a minute. She arrived at Clothes over Bros and went straight inside.

"Hey Tigger," Haley said.

"Tutor mom, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I thought that you would be happy to see me," Haley said with a pout.

"I am but you are almost due, you should be resting," Brooke said.

"You sound just like Nathan," Haley said as they stood in front of the counter.

"Well he's right," Brooke said. A woman walked up to the counter and waited to be checked out.

"I'll be right back," Brooke said walking behind the counter to ring the lady up. "Did you find everything that you needed?" Brooke asked her customer.

"And more," the lady joked.

"Tigger," Haley said out of breath.

"In a minute Hales," Brooke said not even looking at her friend.

"Tigger," Haley said laughing as she held her stomach. Brooke and the lady looked at her. "I think……… I'm having my baby."

"Now," Brooke yelled. Haley just looked at her like duh.

"My water just broke," Haley said holding the counter.

"Holly shit," Brooke said rushing to her.

"We need to get to the hospital," Haley said.

"Hospital right," Brooke said taking her hand as they started walking.

"Tigger aren't you forgetting something," Haley asked.

"If I was I would have forgotten because I'm losing all the feeling in my hand," Brooke said looking at how tight Haley was holding her. Haley looked on amused. "Oh right the store. Diego hold down the fort my BFF is in labor."

"You got it babe," Diego called out from behind the register.

"Okay let's get you to the hospital tutor mom," Brooke said putting her in the car.

"Nathan," Haley said holding her stomach. "You have to call Nathan."

_**Please Review**_


	49. Lightning Crashes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

_**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews. The last chapter will be up soon.**_

"Just breath we are almost there," Brooke said looking at Haley in the seat next to her.

"Tigger try Nathan's phone again," Haley said holding her stomach.

"Okay," Brooke said picking up her cell phone and dialing his number again. "I don't think that he's…."

_Hello_

"Nate it's time," Brooke shouted into the phone.

_Right now_

"Yes we are on our way to the hospital."

_I'm on my way, stay with her until I get there and tell her that I love her._

"Just please hurry you don't want to miss the birth of your first daughter," Brooke said looking at Haley.

_Not for the world._

"He's on his way Hales, he said that he loves you," Brooke said as they pulled into the hospital. Brooke rushed out the driver's seat and went to the passenger's side to get Haley out. "Let me help you." Brooke said trying to take her hand as she stepped out of the car.

"Brooke I'm giving birth not dying," Haley said with a smile.

"Haha very funny," Brooke said rushing her to the emergency room. "I need a doctor!" Brooke shouted as everyone turned to look at the two of them standing there.

"Brooke you didn't have to yell," Haley said looking at her.

"Hey you finally made it," Chase said as he walked up to them.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Brooke said looking at her husband. "I just got off the phone with you like ten minutes ago."

"I was working on the building down the street," Chase said with a smile.

"There you guys are," Lucas said as him and Peyton rushed over.

"Sorry were late we had to drop the twins off at Karen's," Peyton said.

"Lady having a baby here people," Haley said making them all look at her.

"Right," Lucas said grabbing a wheel chair and making her sit down.

"Do they have doctor's here in this place?" Brooke said looking around.

"Does someone need a doctor," a lady said walking to them.

"Finally," Brooke said. "My friend here is in labor."

"I'm Dr. Austin," the lady said with a smile. "Who would your doctor be?"

"I called Dr. Parker on the way over here," Haley said. "He said that he was on his way here."

"Okay let me get a nurse to set you up in a room," Dr. Austin said walking to the nurse's station.

"Hi I'm Betty," a nurse said walking up. "I need someone to fill out this paperwork while I take you to her room."

"I'll do it," Brooke said. "Lucas go with her." Lucas nodded and took Haley's wheel chair and followed the nurse.

"There's like a million paper's here," Brooke said flipping threw. "Makes you not want to have kids."

"Easy wife," Chase smiling at her.

"Did someone call Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way now," Brooke said.

* * *

_1 hour and 45 minutes later_

"I'm looking for my wife," Nathan said out of breath at the nurse's station. "She's having our baby."

"What's your wife's name?" The nurse asked.

"Haley Scott," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Peyton yelled from down the hall way.

"Thank you," Nathan said before taking off in Peyton's direction. "Am I too late?"

"No she's been waiting for you," Peyton said rushing him to her room. "Lucas will be relieved that you're here."

"He's been with her?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a laugh. "And man is Haley mean giving birth."

"That bad?" Nathan asked.

"She almost broke his hand screaming for him to get you here," Peyton said as they got to the room.

"Thanks," Nathan said leaving her at the door and rushing inside the room. "I made it." Nathan shouted mostly to himself. He saw his wife lying in the bed in pain. "I'm here Hales." Taking her hand and kissing her he watched his brother walking out of the room.

"Thank god you're here," Haley cried. "I couldn't hold it any longer."

"Baby don't cry," Nathan said.

"It hurts so much," Haley cried trying to breath.

"You just squeeze my hand as much as you need too," Nathan said wiping the sweat from her face.

"Okay Haley it's time," Dr. Parker said. "I'm going to need you to start pushing." Doing as the doctor told her too, Haley pushed as hard as she could.

* * *

"Hospital's are boring," Brooke said resting her head on her husbands shoulders.

"Tigger," James said running in with his grandmother. "Did mommy have my sister yet?"

"No hotshot not yet," Brooke said picking him up. "Hey Deb."

"Hey Brooke," Deb said. "We got here as fast as we could didn't we little man?"

"Grandma drives fast," James said with a smile.

"Lucas what happened to your hand," Chase asked as him and Peyton walked up.

"It's nothing," Lucas said taking a seat in the waiting room with everyone else.

"It's wrapped up in what looks like a cast," Brooke said walking towards them.

"The doctor said that I should keep it on for a few days," Lucas said.

"I'm just happy that Nathan made it," Peyton said as they all started laughing.

"Come on guys it's not like Hales meant to hurt my hand," Lucas said defending his bestfriend. "She was just in a lot of pain and crying for Nathan and it wasn't time for her epidural shot yet so."

"So your hand got crushed," Chase said. "Man pregnant women are mean."

"Let me see you give birth to a baby," Peyton said jokingly.

"Chase is a boy he can't have babies," James said shaking his head.

"I know sweetie," Peyton said as they all started laughing.

"Can I go see mommy and daddy yet?" James asked his aunt Brooke.

"Not until your mommy has your sister kiddo," Brooke said kissing his cheek.

* * *

"I'm going to need you to push a little harder Haley," Dr. Parker said.

"It's too hard," Haley cried out. Nathan held onto her hand.

"Yes you can Hales," Nathan said reassuringly. "You're the strongest person I know." With that Haley screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. Seconds later they heard crying. Haley's head flew back against the pillows as she started to cry. "Just relax. You did so good baby. Hales don't cry."

"It's a girl," Dr. Parker said giving the baby to the nurse.

"You're a dad again," Haley said still crying. "I wanna see her." Dr. Parker handed Haley her baby. "Hi baby. Welcome to the world Emma Brooke Scott." Haley said smiling at her baby. Facing Emma towards Nathan, "That's your daddy."

"She's so beautiful," Nathan said as a tear fell from his eye. "She looks just like you." Nathan said taking her in his arms. "She's so small."

"Where's James?" Haley said looking at her husband and daughter. "I want him to meet his baby sister."

"I'll go get him," Nathan said kissing his daughter's forehead before placing her back in her mother's arms.

"I want them all to come see her," Haley said kissing him before he walked out of the room leaving her with there daughter. Nathan walked down the halls with the biggest smile on his face.

"Daddy," James said running into his father's arms. Nathan picked him up and smiled at his family standing there.

"Well," Brooke shouted for everyone.

"We have a beautiful healthy baby girl," Nathan said with a smile.

"Can we see her daddy?" James asked.

"Right this way," Nathan said motioning for the rest of them to follow him. He walked them to her room and let them all go around the bed.

"She's so tiny," Brooke said sitting next to Haley on the bed.

"She's beautiful," Lucas said.

"What color are her eyes?" Peyton asked.

"Brown," Nathan said with a smile. "Just like her mother."

"All this waiting and I'm finally a brother," James said with a smile. "Now how long is it gonna take for her to play basketball with me?" James asked making everyone in the room laugh.

"We are talking year's hotshot," Brooke said with a pout.

"Come on what did you guys name her?" Deb asked looking at her granddaughter.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Brooke you were there for Haley and James when none of us were," Nathan said smiling at her. "You're one of our closes friends so we named her Emma Brooke Scott."

"You guys," Brooke said getting teary eyed. "I love it."

"I love you," Haley said taking her hand.

"I love you too tutor mom," Brooke said squeezing her hand.

"Sorry to disturb you guys but mommy needs her rest," a nurse said walking into the room.

"Alright will go but we are not leaving," Brooke said standing up. "Everyone to the waiting room." Everyone said their goodbyes and left the room expect Nathan.

"And will take Emma here to the nursery," the nurse said taking the baby out of Haley's hands. "I mean it Mr. Scott your wife here needs to rest."

"Okay," Nathan said watching the nurse leave the room. "Who does she think she is the sleeping Nazi?"

"I am kinda tired," Haley said with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nathan said kissing her. "Get some rest I'll be right here when you wake up." Smiling at her husband she dozed off within minutes as he sat there watching her sleep.


	50. Our Future

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT**

_**Let me tell you who you really are  
You're my comfort  
You're not a superstar  
I can reach up and bring you back down to the ground  
And give you everything you dream about  
You can run from me  
You can hide from me  
But I am right beside you  
In this life.**_

_**By: chantel kreviazuk**_

_Three Years Later_

Haley got out of bed and walked down the hallway to her daughter's room. Peaking in to make sure that the little girl was still sound asleep. She walked across the hall to check on James, she let out a slight laugh when she saw him holding his basketball pillow tight. She walked back to her room. Walking past the bed she found herself standing in the doorway for her bathroom watching Nathan brush his teeth. "Hey handsome!" Haley said with her head titled on the door frame. He looked at her and winked as he finished up before turning his attention back to her.

"Are Emma and James still asleep?" Nathan asked moving closer. He was in nothing but a shirt and some boxers. His eyes never leaving Haley's as he got closer. She looked different now then she did back then. She had cut her hair to the length of her shoulders and had made Brooke color it brown. He hadn't seen it that color since they first started dating. She looked older now but upon appearance you couldn't tell that she was a mother of two.

"Nathan it's 5:45 in the morning," Haley said giggling as his arms moved to her waist pulling her into him. "You know our children are late sleepers!" He couldn't help but laugh. It was true they loved sleeping in; of course James loved school mornings he also loved the weekends when he could sleep in.

"I've taught them well," Nathan said smirking before lifting Haley up over his shoulders and moving them towards the bed. Placing her down on the edge of the bed he stood there smiling at her as he slowly undressed himself. He was taking his time teasing her as he slowly slide off his shirt.

"Baby we don't have a lot of time," Haley said getting on her knees and pulling herself towards him until her lips crashed on his. He slid off his Duke shirt that she was wearing leaving her in nothing but a bra and her panties. Moving his mouth away from her's he kissed her neck and her shoulder blades before moving his mouth back to her ear. "I love it when you're horny in the mornings." Haley couldn't help but laugh as the words left his mouth.

"You love it when I'm horny period," Haley stated knowing that she was right. She placed wet kisses down his chest before pushing his boxer's completely down leaving in him nothing.

"True," Nathan said moving them further into the bed as he kneeled above her smiling as he slid off her panties. He laid himself on top of her kissing her before entering her making them both moan in pleasure. Their sex life had been anything but boring since they had gotten back together. As Haley simply put it they had five years to make up for and Nathan couldn't argue with that. When they had first gotten married it was the two of them and they made love all the time not worrying about anything but being with each other. Things were different now they had two children. They had to be careful about these things. So they usually woke up pretty early in the mornings and made love then. Nathan didn't mind telling Haley that it was the perfect way to start his day. Of course the kids weren't always home, they had grandparents, aunts, and uncles that always wanted them over.

"Nathan," Haley breathed out as he moved in and out of her. She loved their mornings like these where it was the two of them making love. It hadn't been easy when they first had Emma, for Nathan it was like his first child since he wasn't there for James in his early years but he quickly learned. Taking turns with Haley in the middle of the night when Emma was hungry.

"Yeah baby," Nathan said as he planted kisses along her neck. There was nothing in the world that he loved to do more than to make love to his wife. Over the past three years he often wondered what he had done those five years without her in his life. Now he couldn't spend one day without her are their kids. He loved being a husband and a dad.

"Faster," Haley finally got out. Her hands were piercing the flesh in his back as he moved in and out of her. "Please baby."

"You know I always give you what you want," Nathan said moving himself faster inside of her making her scream in pleasure. Watching her alone could send him over the edge. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen and he made sure that he told her that everyday.

"God Nathan!" Haley yelled as her orgasm hit. He felt her body shuddering under his and he immediately released himself inside of her. They rode the waves of pleasure until there was nothing left and Nathan collapsed on top of her as they were both out of breath. Her hands moved to his head as her fingers played with his hair making him want to fall back asleep in her arms. "So…you ready for the big game tonight?" Haley asked as her breathing finally went back to normal.

"You know us Scott men are always ready on game night," Nathan said chuckling as she slapped his arm playfully. Nathan finally rolled over as Haley pushed him off and started to get out of bed. "You look very dirty. I think that I should give you a bath." Nathan said smirking as she stood out of bed.

"If you insist," Haley said taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom in laughter. Two hours later they were finally fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled as she ran into her parent's room in nothing but her pink night gown, jumping into her father's arms with a big smile on her face. At three years old she still looked just like her mother. She had those big brown eyes that made Nathan weak to his knees. She had blond hair that was turning a little darker everyday.

"Morning birthday girl," Nathan said planting a kiss on her cheek.

"What did ya get me?" Emma asked as she moved her fingers along his face touching his eyes and nose and laughing when he tried to bite her finger. Nathan didn't know that the day that they named their daughter Emma Brooke Scott that she would actually take after her godmother so much. Emma loved attention more than Brooke did, and to Nathan that was a whole lot. But he didn't mind giving it to her because she was his little girl and he loved her to death. Just like her godmother Emma loved shopping with her mother, now at three years old everyone thought that it was funny that she loved shopping but as Haley simply told them the James-Scott offspring develop way faster than others.

"What is my little princess doing up this early?" Haley asked as she came out of the bathroom and she saw them sitting on the bed. Emma jumped out of her father's arms and into her mother's quickly.

"Presents!" Emma said with a smile.

"Presents, what presents?" Haley said looking at her confused before looking at a smiling Nathan. "Why would we have presents?" Haley asked turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Because it's my birthday, duh," Emma said with her puppy dog eyes. "Daddyyyyy!" Emma whined with a pout.

"Awe, sweetheart you know your mommy is only joking," Nathan said taking her in his arms. "We got lots of presents. I promise." Nathan said smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"Mommy never joke about presents," Emma said holding her mother's face before kissing her.

"I got it baby," Haley said laughing as they all fell onto the bed.

"Is your brother still sleeping?" Nathan asked as he sat up from the bed.

"I tried waking him up because he said that he knew where you put my presents but he doesn't move," Emma said making a face like she was frustrated.

"Let mommy get you ready for your big day while daddy goes get James up and ready," Haley said standing up and taking Emma in her arms. "Deal." Haley asked looking at Nathan with a smile. "We'll meet down stairs in thirty minutes?"

"Actually I think we'll be down stairs in seven minutes waiting for you two," Nathan said sticking out his tongue playfully at his daughter.

"Boys," Emma said shaking her head as her father left the room.

"Come on, mommy has to get the birthday girl ready for her big day," Haley said as they walked to her room.

* * *

"Number 23 has the ball," the announcer yelled. "He shoots and he scores!"

"Scott," Nathan yelled out onto the court from the sidelines. James turned to look at his father who was telling him to call a time out. The eight year old boys ran to their coach in a huddle. "Okay we are down by one point, there's 9 seconds left on the clock and it's the forth quarter. I want you guys to get the ball back and anyone who has an open shot take it. Win are lose you guys played a great game. Now go out there and have some fun." Nathan said to the group of kids that he had started coaching at the beginning of the season.

"Ravens on three," James yelled as he put his hand in the middle of the huddle and the other guys did the same. "One, two, three Raves!" The boys yelled before running back onto the court and into position's waiting for the other team.

Nathan looked out at the boys on the court and smiled at how far they had come as a team. He looked out into the stands where he saw his assistant coach who just so happened to be his brother holding his nephew trying to make him stop crying. He then noticed Haley with Emma on her lap smiling down at him. If you would have asked him at seventeen if he would give up the game to be a family man he would have told you hell no. But looking at his family now, he knew that we would give up anything for them.

He had played two more years in the NBA with the Bobcats, winning them two NBA championships. He retired after that wanting to spend more time with his family. As much as he loved the game he loved his family more and he hated when he had to leave for games and practices. It was his first official year where he didn't play for any team, and he liked it. He loved being at home when Haley got back from school with James. He loved watching Emma; he loved bonding with her and his son. "You guys got this." Nathan stated with confidence.

The other player's ran onto the court and took the ball out. "The Bears with the ball." The announcer called. Nathan watched as one of his players Tyler hit the ball out of the other players hand and took off down the court with the crowd screaming. Before he went to hit his shot he threw the ball back to James. "Scott with the ball, he shoots and….." The announcer yelled. James threw the ball up to the goal and everyone stood there as the timer buzzed with the fate of the game still unknown. James took his eyes off the ball and looked at his father from the sidelines knowing that his face would let him know if the ball went in. "Scores, Scott with another game winning shot. The Ravens win by one point in this nail biting game." Not even a second later Nathan's smile grew as the ball went straight into the net. James took off to his father jumping in his arms. The rest of the team stayed on the floor jumping up and down.

"Just like you dad," James said smiling as the crowd cheered the little boys on.

"I'm so proud of you," Nathan said smiling as he waited for the rest of his family to show up.

"You did it," Haley said with a smile as her and Emma walked up to them. Emma just smiled clapping her hands together.

"We did it," James said smiling at his parents and his sister.

"Nice game hotshot," Brooke said walking up and running her fingers threw his hair.

"Tigger your belly is getting bigger," Emma said looking at her godmother's pregnant stomach. Emma heard James and her mom call Brooke Tigger so much that she thought it was her name and called her that all the time.

"Mommy told you there's a baby inside of there," Haley told her daughter.

"Thanks Tigger," James said giving her a hug. He had grown a lot over the last three years and he was happy when his Uncle Chase had stopped calling him Munchkin.

"There's my assistant coach," Nathan said as Lucas walked up with his family.

"Landon wanted his daddy," Lucas said with a smile as he looked at his son.

"You boys stay and talk we have a party to get ready for," Haley said smiling at her daughter.

"See you guys later," Peyton said kissing Landon and Lucas before her and Elizabeth started to walk away.

"Haley please don't let Brooke drive," Chase said with a smile. "I want my son to make it to your house alive." He said jokingly.

"Chase I do not have road rage," Brooke said with a smile.

"Tell that to the guy you flicked off yesterday," Chase said kissing his wife.

"He was going 40 miles per hour," Brooke said with a pout.

"Baby the speed limit is 40 down that road," Chase said making everyone else laugh.

"Whatever speed limit boy," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

"See you ladies at home," Nathan said kissing Haley and Emma.

"Great game kiddo," Haley said kissing James.

"Their in the closet," James whispered to Emma as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks dude," Emma said running to catch up with Elizabeth and Peyton.

* * *

"Now can I go play?" James asked as he stood in front of his grandmother with a camera.

"One more," Deb said smiling as she took another picture of James and Emma. "Now you can go."

"Thanks grandma," James said before running away to find Katlin.

"You are just the cuties little girl ever," Deb said picking up Emma and walking with her.

"I know," Emma said with a giggle. Deb placed Emma back in her birthday chair next to her mother's.

"Are you having fun princess?" Haley asked her daughter.

"Mommy can we do the cake now," Emma said with a pout. Haley just smiled as she nodded her head. She looked out into their back yard and saw Nathan with James on his shoulders making a dunk. She remembered Emma's first birthday party how she was so scared to touch the little cake that they put in front of her that Nathan had to push her head a little into it before she started eating it and got all messy. On her second birthday she threw her piece of cake at James because he asked for a bite. Haley wondered what eventful thing that Emma would do with her cake this year.

"Its cake time," Brooke yelled as everyone started to move closer. Everyone stood around the little girl as Nathan lit the candles.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emma, happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

"Make a wish," Haley said smiling at her little girl.

"I wish…."

"You can't tell us then it won't come true," James told his sister.

"Okay," Emma said before closing her eyes. She brought her face closer to the cake and with all her strength she blew out her candles with the cutest face. Everyone clapped and cheered as they watched the little girl.

"Are you sure that there are no more presents?" Emma asked her daddy. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. They had spent the last two hours watching her open presents.

"Yes," Haley said handing her a piece of cake. "Your cake."

"That's not a present," Katlin said.

"I guess you don't want your present from me then," Lucas joked sticking out his tongue to his sister.

"You wouldn't dare," Katlin said looking at her brother.

"Children can we keep the peace," Karen said fixing the drinks. Both of her children looked at her and smiled.

"I've always wanted to do this since I was a little boy," Lucas said with a smile before walking over to Nathan with his piece of cake and shoving it in his face.

"Lucas," Peyton yelled but couldn't help but laugh at the way Nathan looked with cake all over his face.

"My daddy is gonna hurt you Uncle Luke," James said as he watched his father wipe the cake from his face.

"And I thought that Emma was going to be the problem," Haley said grabbing a towel and wiping his face clean.

"Why?" Keith asked looking at Lucas. "Why?"

"We missed out on a lot," Lucas said with a smile. Nathan stood up and looked at his brother.

"We did didn't we," Nathan said smiling before he took off chasing his brother.

"Aren't we supposed to be the kids?" Katlin said shaking her head.

"Your brother's toast," James said with a laugh as they watched them run around the yard.

"I know," Katlin said before taking a bit of her cake.

"Easy on the cake Tigger," Haley said laughing as she noticed Brooke with a giant piece of cake.

"You are gonna get so fat," Emma said giggling.

"It's not me it's the baby," Brooke said with a pout before taking another bit. Minutes later Lucas and Nathan walked back and Lucas was soaking wet.

"That's what happens when you mess with Nathan Scott," Nathan said taking a seat next to Emma.

"He totally threw me in the pool," Lucas said as everyone laughed at him.

"Luke," Haley said standing up. "Look at you. Let's go get you some dry clothes."

"Okay buddy," Lucas said throwing his hand around her making her get wet.

"Are us some dry clothes," Haley said slapping him in the arm as they walked inside the house.

"You got my daddy wet," Landon said.

"Sure did," Nathan said taking a bit of his cake.

"That was so cool," Elizabeth said clapping.

"Alright eat your cake," Peyton said smiling at her twins.

"You're party was fun," Chase told Emma as he gave her a kiss. Right when he got out of the way James smiled before rubbing a little of the cake in Emma's face.

"Pay back for last year," James said smiling.

"You're mom is going to be so mad," Nathan said smiling at his son.

"Hey she started it," James said throwing up his hands.

"I think next year we won't have any cake," Brooke said as she finished her piece and picked up Emma who was trying to lick the cake around her mouth.

* * *

"And that is the last of the trash," Nathan said walking back into the kitchen. "Brooke said that you are cooking her lunch tomorrow."

"I am," Haley said smiling as she wiped down the counter.

"What movie did the kids pick out?" Nathan asked as he put away some dishes. Haley smiled before answering.

"Over the Hedge," Haley said giggling.

"Again," Nathan said making a face.

"It's their favorite," Haley said turning off the kitchen light as they walked out.

"I know," Nathan said defeated as they walked into the living room. "They pick it every time."

They stood there looking at their two children laid out on the floor waiting for them to start the movie.

"Finally," Emma said putting her doll down.

"Press play daddy," James said.

"Yeah daddy press play," Haley teased him. He did as his children wanted and pressed play before taking a seat next to his wife.

"You're the bestest daddy ever," Emma said before the movie started.

"I know," Nathan said cocky.

"Shushhhhhhhh," the movie is starting James said putting a finger over his mouth to his father.

"Sorryyyyyyy," Nathan said before laughing as Haley hit him.

"I love you daddy," Emma said jumping on his lap and making herself comfortable.

"I love you more princess," Nathan said kissing the top of her head. They all sat in silence watching the movie that they had did so many times in the Scott house hold. Nathan noticed Emma sound asleep twenty minutes after the movie had started. James fell asleep right before the movie ended leaving Haley and Nathan up.

"Ya know next time we should start it in the middle that way they can actually see the ending," Nathan said smiling at Haley.

"It seems like it's always you and me up at the endings," Haley said smiling.

"I like where you're head is at Mrs. Scott," Nathan said smirking.

"You bring the kids to bed and I'll be waiting for you," Haley said giving him a kiss and kissing her kids head before leaving the room. Nathan smiled as he climbed the stairs with Emma in his arms. He placed her in her bed covering her and kissing her goodnight. He went and got James and brought him to his room.

"I love you kiddo," Nathan said kissing his son on the forehead. He went to walk out of the room.

"I love you too daddy," James said in his sleepy voice. "Mommy was right."

"About what?" Nathan said moving back to the bed.

"She used to say that when you would find us that our life would be like this," James said with a smile. "She was right."

"Well kiddo if you haven't learned already your mom is always right," Nathan said with a laugh.

"I know," James said smiling. He looked at his. "I hope that I'm just like you when I grow up." Nathan just smiled at his son as his heart filled with warmth.

"I love you," Nathan said again.

"Always and forever," James said before turning to his side and falling back asleep. Nathan turned out the light and went back to the room that he and his wife shared finding her sitting on the bed with nothing on.

"Hey you," Haley said smiling seductively. Nathan smiled as he got closer and brought his lips to hers kissing her softly.

"Hey ya back," Nathan said kissing her gently again.

"Something wrong," Haley asked. She could tell that something was on his mind.

"No, just thanking God that I met you," Nathan said smiling.

"Just think if I wasn't your brother's bestfriend we would have never met," Haley joked.

"We'll never have to think about that," Nathan said kissing her again. "The best thing that I ever did in my life was fall in love with you. And now we have these two beautiful and amazing children, and this perfect life. My love for you only grows each day. You're my always."

"You're my forever," Haley said smiling before kissing him passionately as the fell back on the bed together laughing.

_The End_

_**AN: THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT STUCK WITH THE STORY. I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED READING IT.**_


End file.
